Baby Bump
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant. MPreg, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Namie blinked as she stared at the piece of paper in her hands. A look of shock and confusion spread across her face as she tried to make sense of the writing on the paper. Her eyebrows tighten together as anger started to boil up inside of her. She turns around sharply on her heel and nearly rips her employer's door off its hinges in her fury. The woman walked straight over to her dark haired boss with sure steps. She slams the piece of paper on his desk and glared darkly at the side of the informants head. Izaya paid no mind to his angry secretary and just continued his work in a steady pace, never faltering. "I said you could leave already, or do you like working for me so much that you can't bare the thought of having to stop and go home? Have no fear Namie, I will have loads of work for you to do in the morning~" He said with a slight chuckle while looking back and forth between a paper sitting next to his computer and back to his computer screen, all the while typing in a pace that would make many people envious.

"Shut up! Explain to me why." The woman said, not bothering to explain what she was talking about. She knew he knew what she wanted to know.

"That's a very broad question. Care to be a little more specific on what you're talking about?" Namie narrowed her eyes even more at the man, trying with all her might to refrain from punch the informant. She really didn't want to play into the man's games.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You didn't pay me for a days work." She said her voice full of venom and anger. The man picked up the piece of paper and placed it on the stack of papers on the corner of the desk. He laughed softly to himself.

"Oh, that. Well…your job wasn't done to my liking that day. In fact, I had to _redo _it myself! Do you know how long that took me?" He said with an exaggerated sigh. Namie had a pretty good idea on just how long it took the informant to redo her work, assuming that he did of course. He turned back to his computer and started to type away, playing down the severity of the conversation. "So I decided to dock your pay, hence you didn't get paid for that day." The informant said in a nonchalant, matter-of-fact tone. If looks could kill, Izaya would have been killed already in a most horrific way.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Namie said while clenching her hands. She may not like doing her work, but when she did it she made _sure _that she did everything properly. Izaya turned his attention to Namie and opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang, cutting him off from saying anything. He picked up the tiny device on the desk and pressed the 'answer' button, turning his back to Namie while he brought it up to his ear. The secretary was obviously she pissed off at this point and gave up on arguing with her boss. What was the point? It wasn't like she was going to win the argument, even if she did have a valid reason.

"You're such a fucking prick!" She yelled, not caring if the person on the other end of the phone a client or not. She slammed the door on her way out to let the informant know that she was very, _very _pissed off. Wouldn't you be pissed if your boss just suddenly decided to not pay you for a days work, resulting in a pay check $150 less then your normal check? She honestly wasn't worried about the fact that she didn't get paid. She really didn't need the money. It was the principal of the matter. Izaya couldn't just dock her pay whenever he felt like it! She swore under her breath and shoved her hands in her pockets. It was things like this that made nobody like the informant. He always liked to be in control of situations which just reeked of arrogance. Namie would pay good money to see Izaya not in control for once. Just once, she wanted to see the man's reaction to not having the upper hand in a situation. Was that too much to ask for?  
The woman's phone started to ring, startling her from her thoughts. She pulled out the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Yeah?"

_"Yagiri-san, we have finished the production of the drug MP-369. All we need to do now is find a test subject to observe the effects before it can be officially released to the public."_ The man on the other end said.

"Very well. Thank you for informing me." She said before hanging up. A small smile, verging on a smirk, crossed her lips. She knew the perfect test subject.

* * *

The informant let out a long yawn while stretching his arm above his head. It had been a long, eventless day.

"I'm taking a shower Namie. Please make sure to lock the door on your way out." He said while locking his computer and getting up to wave dismissively to his secretary.

"Whatever." She said while turning the page of her magazine, not bothering to look up. It was only after she heard the bathroom door close and lock that she started to move. She placed the magazine down and walked over to the informant's deck. She picked up her boss' mug of black coffee and looked down at the dark liquid. It was already half gone, but she figured that it would be enough to dissolve the capsule without noticing its presence. She pulled out a plastic bag from her pocket, which held a tiny white pill. It was truly fascinating how much a tiny little thing could do so much. The contents of the bag were emptied and the tiny pill was lying in the palm of her hand. She looked at it before dropping it into the cup. There was a tiny 'plop' sound before the pill slowly started to disappear into the black liquid. She briefly mused the idea that this probably wasn't going to work due to Izaya's lack of a sex life, but just shrugged the thought off. If it didn't work, it didn't work and she would just have to find another way to exert her revenge.

Half an hour went by before the raven emerged from the bathroom. His dark locks dripped onto the white towel that was draped around his neck. One of the few things that Izaya truly loved was the feeling after a nice hot shower.  
He walked over to his computer desk and moved his mouse to bring the screen back to life. He typed in his password to unlock his computer and clicked on one of the many tabs that he had opened. The computer screen split into 6 mini screens. Each screen showed an area of Ikebukuro. What kind of informant would he be if he didn't have a few cameras' set installed in areas of his beloved city?  
He sat back in his spiny chair and reached for his coffee mug. He watched the black and white images of various sights in Ikebukuro while taking a few sips of his now cold coffee. He watched them for a few minutes and grew bored. He was about to minimize the screen when a particular video caught his eye. The camera was setup across the street from one of Ikebukuro's hottest gay clubs. It wasn't the club itself that caught his attention, but the figure who just entered the club that made him stop and watch. He blinked a few times, not believing his eyes, before he started to smirk.

"My, my. You never cease to amazing me with just how unpredictable you are Shizu-chan~" He purred, rather amused on his new found information. He downed the rest of his coffee and grabbed his fur trimmed coat on the way out the door.

* * *

_Let me take a moment to say things that will **not** be occurring in this fic. 1. Izaya will not be breast feeding. I'm sorry, that's just rather disturbing to me. 2. He will not be giving natural birth. 3. He will not be a over joyed, OOC mother hen. I know some of you are not fans of MPreg, for which I don't blame you because I only like it if it's written right...so hopefully this story will change your view just a tad on it :) It will **not **be your traditional MPreg fan fic. _

_Please Review everyone! I have never wrote an MPreg nor have I ever wrote a fic in normal Durarara! time...I am very excited to write this for you all! ^_^ And yes, there will be smut...a few actually.  
_

_**REVIEW FOR THE SMUT FILLED NEXT CHAPTER!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

_To answer Rai Rai Blue's Question on what I would have done if I didn't get reviews; I would have written a lime~ Meaning I would only make mentions to the smut and you would have to wait till much later on for smut~ But since you all astonished me with your reviews…_

_Warning: Smut_

* * *

Shizuo wasn't quite sure _why _he was in a gay club…actually he did know why but he wasn't quite ready to admit it to himself just yet. The whole thing started during a conversation a few days back during a smoke break at work. Tom had mentioned the blonde's rather dull love life, which Shizuo had no real reason as to why it was lacking. The two began to talk about what the body guard's type was. Shizuo couldn't answer properly what his interest was and that sparked the possibility that he may be gay. After all, the man was attractive to say the least and had women throwing themselves at him everyday only to shrug them off without a second thought. Of course Shizuo denied the allegation of being sexual attracted to men. The conversation was dropped shortly after, but that didn't stop the former bartender to dwell on the idea.

Now here he was; at a rather vibrant gay club. The moment he stepped in, he almost walked right back out. Half the men there were dressed rather indecently; The mixture of sweat and cinnamon filled the room, almost causing the tall blonde to gag. But neither of those things were the reason he almost left right then and there. The sight of god knows how many men basically having sex on the floor is what really disturbed the blonde.

"You can do this Shizuo." He encouraged himself before forcing his body forward into the sea of men. One in, he knew that he made a mistake. Hands assaulted him with every step he took. He could feel 2 or 3 rather 'excited' men brush their arousals against his ass, which was really disturbing to the tall man. If he was gay, no way was he the type to take it up the ass. He became extremely claustrophobic with the close proximity of men all around and forced his way out, dead set on getting on the nearest bar stool to protect his poor ass from anymore assault.

"I'm never doing that again." He mumbled to himself as he looked down at the marble surface of the bar. This whole idea was a big mistake. Even if he were gay, he knew that these men would not be the type he would be into. He was dead set on just labeling himself as 'asexual' due to this entire, traumatic experience. He was about ready to get up and leave when he saw someone sit next to him out of the corner of his eye. The person reached over and ran their fingers down the bumpy trail of the former bar tenders spine.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_ He thought to himself with clenched fists. Shizuo had a thing about being touched; he didn't like it. Not by friends, not by family, and _especially _not by some horny gay guy who just wanted in his pants.

"Hey there big boy~ Come here often?" The man purred.

That's it.

Shizuo had it with trying to remain calm. A man could only take so much before breaking. He grit his teeth and looked over to the man with every intention of telling him to fuck off or he would make sure he could no longer engage in sexual activities…that was until he got a good look at the man.

"Izaya?" He said out of confusion at first before his blonde started to boil. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked the dark haired man with narrowed eyes. Izaya let out a rather devious, seductive chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious Shizu-chan~?" He said while taking a seat next to the body guard. Out of everyone Shizuo could have ran into that night…Izaya was the one person he most definitely he did _not _want to run into…Alright well maybe there were others as well. It would be quite problematic if he ran into Shinra or Kyohei here given the place of establishment.

"Your just here to fuck with me." The blonde said with an anger lingering in his tone.

"Oh no Shizu-chan. I'm here to fuck you~" Izaya moved quickly to dodge a punch that was aimed right at his head. Shizuo growled and crushed when his hand met the hard wall which only earned a suggestive purr from the informant. "I must admit though, I'm surprised to see you here Shizu-chan. I never knew you rolled that way~"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo yelled, pulling his hand out of the indent of the wall. Some people were now staring at them while others were too far lost in their lust to even notice. _'Just calm down Shizuo. Don't let the flea get to you.'_ He thought to himself before it finally struck him that Izaya was in a _gay_ club. "I never knew you were into men." Izaya shrugged it off like it was so natural to him to be confronted with such a thing.

"I've slept with a few guys in high school; More out of curiosity then anything." He looked at the blonde while leaning his back against the counter. "If I knew you were into this sort of thing back then, I would have bedded you in a heart beat." He said with a wink. Shizuo's eyes widened at such an idea. The mental images of the informant naked underneath him moaning in pleasure stirred a slight emotion deep inside that he couldn't quite place.

"You're fucking disgusting! And I'm not gay!" He yelled with a light blush on his face.

"Oh really~? That's too bad. We could have some real _fun _together~" Izaya looked over, lust and mischief dancing around in his red eyes. Shizuo stood up abruptly. He knew if he stayed here any longer then this truly _would _be a night he would deeply regret.

"I'm out of here." He said before making his way towards the exit…but that didn't stop the informant from following him out.

"Awww~ You don't want to play with me Shizu-chan?" He said, faking a pout. In truth, Izaya really didn't have a sexual preference. However, if we were to choose between the two he would choose men. Women were just so easily predicted and he _hated_ how needy and clingy they became afterwards. He has slept with both, but that was in the past. His only partner has been his hand since his high school days. Sex wasn't as important to him as it was to normal people, but the idea of getting his enemy under his control in lustful escapades excited him; in more ways then one.

"Don't follow me!" He yelled while walking towards his apartment. He was really tired from his day at work and did _not _want to deal with Izaya.

"Aww but I want to play~" The dark haired man purred while continuing to follow his prey.

"Go play with yourself!" Shizuo yelled before the informant was suddenly in front of him and pushing him into the wall. Izaya was always a fast mother fucker. He pulled out his flick blade and pressed it against the blondes neck while moving their faces closer.

"But that's not the same as playing with you~" The look in Izaya's eyes scared Shizuo. It was filled with lust. A shiver ran through his spine from the look.

"Get. Off." He said while glaring at the smaller man. Izaya paid no mind to debt collectors demands and thrusts his hips forward to grind them against his enemies. A smirk crept up on the informants face as he felt the blondes arousal already starting to form. He pulled his hips back and thrusts forward to grind their crotches with more force.

"But your body wants it so bad~" He ran his hand down the blondes chest and starts to rub the tent forming in Shizuo's pants.

"N-ngh..s-stop.." The blonde protested weakly. The skilled hand ran underneath the seam of his pants and run his hand back up to give Shizuo's clothed arousal a rough squeeze. Shizuo let out a soft moan which caused Izaya's pants to tighten a bit. He ran his fingers up to find the blondes zipper to start to pull it down. He undid the button and dipped his fingers into the body guards boxers teasingly.

'_Fuck it.' _Shizuo thought to himself before suddenly switching their positions to pin the informant against the wall. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen under _his _terms. He roughly kissed the informant before pulling his hands out of his under wear to pin them above his head. Izaya smirked into the kiss and brushed his tongue against the blondes soft lips. Shizuo parted his lips and rushed his wet muscle out to immediately attack that of the informants. The two began to battle before the informant started to pull away teasingly. The former bartender did not like Izaya's playful nature and pressed himself harder into the man, biting his lower lip roughly. The informant let out a soft pout when he started to taste the metallic flavor of his own blood. Their lips parted and Shizuo went straight to biting and sucking at Izaya's neck.

"A-ahh..S-soo much for n-not..w-wanting..it.." He struggled to get out. Shizuo bit down harder to warn the informant to shut up. The pain only excited and egged the informant on more. The blonde pulled away and looked at the many red bite marks that now covered Izaya's neck. Somehow the sight of the marks turned on the blonde and he leaned forward to lick the spots while releasing the informant's hands. Izaya immediately wrapped his arms around the ex-bartenders neck and moaned as the blondes hot tongue was pressed against the now sensitive spots on his neck. Shizuo made good use of his hands and ran them up the raven's dark shirt. He ran his hands up his toned stomach until they brushed over hardening nipples. Shizuo smirked and started to tweak them, earning a rather loud moan from the informant. The blonde pulled himself away from the red tinted neck and brought his head down to suck on the informant's harden bud.

"A-ahh…S-Shizu—" Izaya moaned as the body gaurds devious tongue ran over his sensitive nipple. The informant ran his hands ran down Shizuo's back before running them forward to dip into the blondes pants and grab his hardened length.

"N-aghh.." Shizuo moaned when the cool air of the night ran over his heated flesh. Izaya smirked and ran his thumb over the blonde's slit, earning a more pronounced moan. He ran his hand down the hard rod and grabbed him by the base to begin to pump the blonde. Shizuo closed his eyes and pressed his head against the raven's chest. "S-Shit…Ahh…" He let out. The smirk on the informants face only grew more then he felt the pre-cum start to ooze out the blonde's tip. He leaned forward to bring his lips to the body guards ear.

"Seems like your enjoying this Shi-zuu-chaann~" He purred out while licking down the shell of Shizuo's ear.

"S-Shuut up…" The blonde said while ripping open the informant's pants. Izaya pouted a little but at the destruction of his own clothes before he let out a t moan when he felt his enemies large hand start to rub roughly against his wet boxers. Shizuo laughed softly before leaning forward to the informants ear to breath in and bite at the soft part of his lobe.

"Your so wet I-za-ya-kun." He dragged out while releasing informant from his wet cloth. He started to pump the informant roughly.

"Ooohhh-A-ahh..Sh-shiz-uu—ch—ann.." Izaya breathed out as he subconsciously bucked his hips forward to get more of the blondes harsh tugs. Shizuo couldn't stand it any longer and shoved Izaya's boxers down the rest of the way and stuck a finger into the informant's plump enterance.

"Ahhh!" Izaya let out while throwing his head back. The finger thrust in and twisted inside his tight muscle which earned a string of moans. A second finger joined in soon after and the two devilish digits started to stretch the informants enterance. "Ohh-Sh-Shizzuu.."

"N-nggh…" The sound of the blondes name leaving Izaya's lips was making him grow impatient. He wanted to feel those tight walls surround his weeping cock. Shizuo added a third finger and stretched and jabbed to try and prep the informant as much as his patience would allow him. The fingers were removed suddenly before the tip of something much bigger pressed against Izaya's stretched hole.

"Ahhh! A-Ahh! S-shhi-!" The informant pressed his head against Shizuo's chest as the former bar tender slowly pushed himself in the tight informant.

"You're still so tight…" Shizuo said with a low moan. Izaya opened his mouth to reply but was rendered speechless when he felt the bar guard press himself fully in.

"Sh-Sh—Ahhh! D-dammnn!" He thrashed his head about at the pain he felt from his enemies long, thick cock. Shizuo waited a moment before Izaya signaled him to start to move. He pulled out half way before thrusting himself back in. The informant grabbed onto the body guards back and let out a moan when he felt his enemy slide into him. Shizuo moaned and pulled out all the way before thrusting himself roughly back in. "O-OOOHHH! S-Shhizuoo!"

"F-Fuck.." Shizuo didn't expect this to feel so good. A steady pace started up; thrusting in at different angles in attempt to find the informants sweet spot.

"A-AHHHH T-THERE O-OHHH A—AHH Sh-Shiit! Sh-Shizu—chann!" The blonde smiled and aimed for that spot with reach rough thrust. The two of theme synced up their movements as the enemies felt their peak near. Shizuo picked up his pace and thrust in faster.

"I-Izaaya…" The blonde moaned out as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the area of Ikebukuro's streets. He was thankful that it was so late at night so there wasn't anyone witnessing their intimate moment.

"S-Shiizu—Shizuu-chaan..O-ohh..C-clo—I'm gonna Co-" Izaya tried to warn.

"Moan my name as you come." The blonde demanded, feeling himself really to burst as well.

"S-SHHIZUOO!" Izaya moaned out as he released himself all over the body guard's vest. The tightening walls on Shizuo's cock caused his orgasm come shortly after the informants with a rather loud moan. The two rode out their orgasm while trying to regain their breath. The only sound that could be heard was that of the two men's breathing as all movement stopped. Shizuo pulled himself out of the informant and started to redress himself. He gave the informant one last look before shamefully walking off the rest of the way to his apartment. Izaya watched the blondes back as he walked away while still trying to catch his breath. Once out of his sight, he glanced up at the street light across from him that had a tiny black device sitting on it. The red light that he expected to see was not on which caused the informant to narrow his eyes at the device.

'_Well damn. And I worked so hard to make sure the camera would be able to record us.'_ Izaya thought before pulling up his pants and calling a cab.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it! ^_^ No, this will **not** be the only smut in the story. That gives you guys something to look forward to ne? Time will go kind of fast because half of this story is pre-birth and the other half post-birth. Just so your all fore warned~  
_

**Review guys or I won't continue! D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

The next day at work was very odd. Izaya really couldn't explain it but he felt very happy and chipper, much to his secretary's dismay. He had the whole days work done within an hour. Without anything to do, he started to tidy up his house slash office. That only lasted an hour or so though due to how the informant liked things already clean and neat. With nothing left to the door, the informant laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What to do, what to do?" He said to himself as he studied the texture of his ceiling. After losing himself in a realm if relaxation, images of the night before started to flood into his head which caused the dark haired man start to laugh. He had no shame that he had sex with his worst enemy, actually he was rather happy about it. He knew Shizuo would regret it deeply which gave him the perfect opportunity to black mail the former bar tender.

"You're so much fun to play with Shizu-chan!" The laughter turned into a small chuckle as he sat up and started to plot on how to make the body guard his 'pet'.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Namie finally asked after hours of witnessing her employer's rather energetic and upbeat behaviour. Izaya turned his head and looked at his dark haired secretary placing books on the informant's rather large bookshelf.

"I can't be happy without a reason? Oh Namie~ You break my heart~" The woman rolled her eyes and shoved the last book into the tight opening on the book shelf.

"What, did you get laid or something?" She said half jokingly while reaching up to pull out another book.

"You're such a pervert Namie~ Wanting to know about my sex life." The secretary paid no attention to her employer's taunts and opened the book she grabbed to flip through the pages. Izaya threw himself up into a sitting position and stared down his employee.

"Actually yes, does that make you jealous Namie? Does it make you jealous when I can go out and have sex when your object of affection will never even acknowledge your feelings?" A sly grin crept across his face when Namie stopped her movement as he eyes widened. He loved teasing secretary but the reason she stop wasn't because of the reason he thought. She turned half way and locked her eyes with Izaya's. The informant's eyes narrowed in a sense of victory before jumping off the couch.

"You're so disguisting Namie." He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. "I'm going to see my lovely humans~ Make sure you lock up when you leave~" The dark haired man said after closing the door. Namie didn't even register the sound of the door closing or the words that Izaya had said to her. The only thing that went through her head were the words 'Oh shit.'

* * *

Shizuo on the other hand was not as happy as Izaya was that day. His mood went in a cycle of disguist, then anger, then regret. As hard as he tried that day, he couldn't get the image of him in and Izaya having sex in the alley out of his head. He was really ashamed of himself for losing control and giving into the flea's temptations. Shizuo was used to losing control and acting on impulse, but there was no way he was ever going to forgive himself for losing his virginity to someone he harbored a deep hatred for.

It was now late afternoon. The sun had started to set casting an orange glow on Ikebukuro. Shizuo was sitting on a bench, watching people walk past as he waited for Tom to finish up on their last collection of the day. The streets were filled with people coming home from work and students finishing classes. A cigarette was placed between his lips while he watched everyone else go to and fro. He felt a tiny tug on his sleeve and looked over to see a young child pulling on his shirt while wiping their eyes.

"E-Excuse me sir…I c-can't find my m-mommy…" The child got out through their cries. The blonde took out his cigarette and stomped it on the ground as he turned his body towards the little child. He placed his head on the tiny head causing the grieving child to remove their hands and look up at the debt collector.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'm sure she is around here somewhere. Let's look together alright?" He smiled at the little child as he stood up and reached his hand out for the crying toddler to hold. A small hand slipped into Shizuo's and tiny fingers wrapped around that of the blondes.

"T-Thank you…" The child said while wiping their eyes dry.

"Okay well, what does your mommy look like?" He asked while looking around the sea of people. It was a wonder how more children didn't get lost in the mass of people.

"Well…she is tall…and…has long dark hair…" The child thought real hard to describe but was limited. Shizuo figured the child couldn't be older then 3 years old so the lack of description was to be expected.

"Hmm…'kay." He scanned the crowd for the woman that the child described but really, half of the woman in Ikebukuro fit that description.

"Shira!" The child perked up and turned their body in the direction of the female voice. Shizuo also turned and saw a tall woman with dark hair running over to him and the little child. The tiny hand slipped out of Shizuo's grasp as the kid run towards the woman.

"Mommy!" The child yelled as they ran into the woman's arms. The dark haired lady embaraced the tiny body and held their hand.

"What did I say about wondering off?" The mother scolded. "You could have gotten lost!" The child started to cry once again and clung to the woman.

"I'm sorry mommy!" The two embraced one another before the mother stood up straight, holding the child's hand. She looked over at Shizuo and bowed slightly.

"Thank you." She said before turning and walking away with the little one. The blonde watched as mother and child walked before turning around and sitting back on the bench. In truth, Shizuo really loved children. He loved their innocents and care free attitudes. He hoped to have a child of his own some day but by the way his life was heading, that was never going to happen. He let out a deep sigh and dropped his head off the back of the bench and looked up at the sky.

* * *

4 weeks have passed since the incident with Shizuo in the alley. Izaya couldn't quite figure out why, but ever since the informant's conversation with Namie about having had sex…she had begun to start to act differently around him. He would occasionally catch her staring at him from out of the corner of his. It was starting to make Izaya feel very uncomfortable, especially when he noticed that her eyes often lingered on his stomach.

Izaya's alarm clock went off but the informant was already awake before the annoying chirping started. It was now the third night in a row that he could not get comfortable due to the pains in his lower back. When the pains first started, Izaya thought nothing of them since it wasn't uncommon that he get aches and pains from the amount of activity and stress he put his body through. But normally those pains would last a day at most, these pains have been occurring for three and getting worse with each passing day. He slammed his hand on the clock to silence the annoying noise. He had a bad head ache as well. The informant laid on the bed for a few more minutes, not wanting to get up and face the day. He knew he had to though. Work was starting to pile up since his activity has slowed due to his new found pains. Izaya slowly sat up and immediately regret it. Nausea hit him like a ton of bricks and he soon found his head in the toilet, puking up stomach acid. He flushed the toilet and laid his head against the cold white tile of the toilet. The feeling soothed him as he laid there exhausted and achey. It wasn't like Izaya to get sick. He took great care of his body so he really ever fell ill. Izaya groaned as the nausea stirred in his stomach.

The informant felt like he was dying.

Never in his life had he ever felt this bad. He was sitting there for over half an hour when Namie arrived for work. She looked around the apartment but couldn't find her employer anywhere. At first, she thought that he must have went out but then noticed that the bathroom door was open. She crept towards the bathroom and saw the sad sight of the normally cocky informant sleeping with he had lying on the white toilet seat. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though Izaya deserved what was happening to him, the sight of the truly miserable informant made her feel bad.

The dark haired woman closed the bathroom door softly to ensure she wouldn't wake up the sleeping man. She walked into the informants room and grabbed the phone off of his night stand. The phone flickered to life as she put in the password code to get into his phone. Fingers glided across the device to achieve Izaya's contacts. The list was very long due to the amount of clientele that he had but she finally found the contact she was looking for. Namie pressed the call button and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"_Hello?"_The person on the other line finally answered.

"Is this Shinra Kishitani?" Namie asked.

"_Yes. Who is this?"_ The doctor on the other end asked.

"This is Namie Yagiri. I'm Izaya's assistant. I need you to come over to his apartment as soon as possible."

"_Of course, I will be there in a few. Is Izaya sick?" _Namie's eyes drifted towards the closed bathroom door and hesitated before answering.

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

_Ugh x.x I suck at writing pregnancy sickness. Oh well. Isn't the image of Shizuo with a little kid so adorable? ^_^ I love it so much~ Thank you all for your lovely reviews ;_; They make me so happy! :3 I know you are all anxious for the birth of the baby already XD I am too~ So please keep reviewing! :D They make me want to update this story faster ^^ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Shinra arrived to the house within 20 minutes to find his childhood friend passed out against the toilet. He stepped in the tiled bathroom with Namie lingering at the door way. He dropped his bag on the floor and knelt next to the slumped over informant. He placed his hand on Izaya's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Hey, Izaya…" Not a single stir was received. Shinra frowned and grabbed Izaya's chin to examine his face a little bit colder. His skin was cold to his touch which worried the under ground doctor. "Let's move him to his bedroom so he is at least a little bit more comfortable." Namie nodded and walked in to help move her boss to his bedroom. They tucked him in after getting him situated in bed. Shinra went back to retrieve his medical bag and ran various tests on him. After each test he frowned and swore under his breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Namie asked after the underground doctor ran a few tests. She wasn't stupid. She knew that he was having a nasty case of morning sickness but she wasn't about to say that. Shinra sighed and shook his head while dropping his head.

"I don't know exactly. It's probably just some sort of food sickness. All I can say is make sure he is properly nourished and hydrated." The doctor said while turning to the secretary. "If it gets any worse make sure you give me a call. It's really not safe for him to lose a lot of weight…"

"Understood, I will take care of it." She said after Shinra trailed off. The doctor nodded and gathered all his stuff before heading to the door.

"Remember, just call me if you need me."

"Got it." The door open then closed. Namie sighed deeply and crossed her arms.

"Looks like this whole 'revenge' thing completely back fired on me since I have to take care of your sorry ass now." She complained to the sleeping form of her employer. "I better get paid for this." She said before leaving the room to prepare Izaya some soup. Not that he would eat it anyway but it was worth a try.

* * *

_4 months later_

The sound of water running stopped after Izaya turned off the shower. He ran his hands through his wet, dark locks to slick his hair back before pulling the curtain open. For the past few months, felt like he was dying from unknown disease. Passing out and vomiting filled his mornings and afternoons for nearly 2 months. It was really an inconvenience and pissed Izaya off to no end because it forced the informant to switch around his entire schedule and stay up very late. The day he finally stopped getting sick in the morning nearly caused the informant to leap out of his skin in excitement, but one problem was replaced with another. His muscles in his lower back were always in an immense amount pain and there wasn't a day that he didn't have a head ache. Not only that but he was always so exhausted now. Izaya could live with this though. As long as his face wasn't stuck in a toilet then he could deal.

He stepped out of his steam filled shower onto his cold tiled floor. The towel was pulled off the rack and the informant began to dry his wet body off. Hot showers were something he took frequently now to soothe his aching muscles. He wrapped his fluffy white towel around his belly and stopped all his movement after feeling the slight bump in his stomach while wiping away the water. The informant frowned threw the towel to the floor to step on his scale. It wasn't weird for Izaya to weigh himself after a shower but he hadn't done it since the day he started vomiting his brains out. His eyes widened when he read the number on the scale. Thinking it may be a mistake, he stepped off the scale and back on for the same number to appear.

Izaya was 10 pounds heavier then normal.

Being the control freak Izaya was, he kept a very close eye on his weight. It made absolutely no season to the raven haired man. He hadn't been eating more then normal, if anything he was actually eating less in fear of the vomit spell to start again. The man stepped off the metal scale and walked over to his mirror in this bathroom. He placed his hand on fogged mirror and made a swipe to make a visible streak. His eyes drifted down to his stomach and sure enough, there was a slight bump. He turned to the side and ran his hand down his toned tummy only for it to raise slightly at the end.

"What the hell?" He said to myself as he let his hand linger on the bump and stared at his reflection. Izaya Orihara was in no way a stupid man. He loved humans and studied them in every stage of life. If he as gaining weight, it wouldn't be a tiny, solid bump concentrated in one area. No, it looked more like…

"A baby bump?" He said skeptically. He raised an eyebrow before stepping out of the bathroom and dressing himself in his normal evening attire. Even though he knew that the whole idea completely stupid, not to mention impossible, the informant couldn't shake the idea from his head. To cure his curious mind, he shook his computer mouse for the screen to come to life. He typed in his computer password and quickly typed in Google on his web bar. Once the page popped up, he typed in 'Signs of Pregnancy' and clicked the search button. He clicked open three different articles and read each one carefully. To his shock, he was experiencing almost all the symptoms listed on all three articles. The informant frowned before typing in 'Male pregnancy' in the search bar. He scrolled down the results page and read all the titles of results on the first page. He clicked open a few of the results and read through a few scientists theories before one news article in particularly interested him.

It was entitled _'Yagiri Pharmaceuticals testing experimental pregnancy drug'_.

He clicked the news article open and read through the entire thing. Apparently Yagiri Pharmaceuticals are testing a new drug called MP-369, a male pregnancy drug, and it was currently being tested on a unidentified male. Izaya glared at the word 'unidentified male' before locking his computer and got dressed in loose fitting clothing. Grabbing his signature fur coat, the informant made his way out the door of his apartment. He might be crazy but he had a feeling he knew exactly who the 'unidentified male' was but wasn't going to draw conclusions until he had solid proof.

He stepped out to busy streets of Shinjuku and walked into the crowd of people to head towards closest connivance store.

"Welcome." The store clerk greeted as he bowed to Izaya. The informant nodded in the mans direction to show he saw him before walking down the isles of the store. He wasn't quite sure where it would but he had a hunch that it would be in the isle where tampons here. A shutter went through his body at the thought of tampons. How women could do that, he would never know.

He slipped down isle that held feminine hygiene products and looked up and down the shelves. He felt kind of awkward when he saw a woman in the isle looking right at the product he was looking for. The woman looked over when Izaya pulled the product off the shelves and raised an eyebrow. The informant smirked at the woman.

"My girl friend thinks she is pregnant." The woman nodded in understanding and Izaya slipped passed her towards the check out. The same looked was received from the clerk when the informant placed the item on the check out.

"Girl friend." He said simply, feeling very awkward that people caught him buying this. Izaya handed the man a $10 before grabbing the bag and heading back to his apartment.

He walked into the apartment and into the elevator, pushing the button to his floor. The doors closed and Izaya placed a hand on his stomach as he waited for the elevator to stop. Small circles were subconsciously rubbed into his skin as he looked down at the floor in deep thought. A soft 'ding' was heard and the doors opened to Izaya's apartment. He stepped out and unlocked the door to walk in his luxurious home.

Immediately, he went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. The fur jacket was placed on the hook that was hanging from the door as anxious hands pulled the box out of the bag. He threw the bag on the floor and eagerly opened the box to pull the instructions out.

'_How to take a pregnancy test._

_Step 1…' _

"I have to pee on this thing?!" He said to himself after reading through the printed directions. The informant sighed deeply before kicking off his shoes and unzipping his pants.

Thank god he had to pee.

With a light blush, Izaya grabbed his penis and aimed his head towards the plastic device that he held with his other hand. The position was very awkward and the whole thing was embarrassing to him, but that was probably because it was meant to be taken by a woman.

"I swear to god Namie…" He said under his breath as he relieved himself, making sure to catch some with the device. "This is so god damn gross." The informant wiped himself and zipped up his pants before flushing the toilet. He placed the device on the counter and washed his hands thoroughly.

Now he had to wait two minutes for the results.

He opened the bathroom door to try and distract himself, but he couldn't get the mind off what the results might be. His fingers tapped impatiently on his desk as the two minutes felt like an eternity. The whole thing felt very surreal. If by some off chance that he _was _pregnant…then his whole life was about to change. But that wasn't going to happen right? Men couldn't get pregnant…

Red orbs drifted down to the clock on his computer to see that two minutes passed. He pushed himself up from his seat and walked into the bathroom. His heart was beating fast as his foot made contact with the cold tile. He took a deep breath and picked up the pregnancy test to read the results. He blinked a few times, not believing his eyes.

"I'm…pregnant…"

* * *

_Sorry about the rush and all the information in this chapter. My plan is to make 8 chapters pregnancy and 8 chapters post pregnancy...yup, 16 chapters in total. Things might be be added but that's the game plan right now. There will be spin offs; I have one already written and ready to be put up but it will spoil things if I do._

_So...every Shizaya MPreg story I have read so far they have Shinra diagnose Izaya pregnant. I didn't want to go that route because I don't think Izaya would go to Shinra if he thought he might be pregnant, nor do I think it would even **dawn** on Shinra that he could be pregnant. By the time he would diagnose him, Izaya would be in labor XD So I went the route of doing the pregnancy test~_

_Review Everyone~ Shizuo comes in next chapter ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya sat at his computer desk, tapping on the keys while glancing over at his secretary who was doing the same. His glance turned to a glare before he looked back at his computer screen.

"Hey Namie~ Will you come here a second~?" The raven haired informant sung. Namie let out a long sigh before getting up and walking over to her employers desk. She crossed her arms and looked at him with an annoyed expression that almost made the informant smack her. "I found this article last night. I was wondering if you could give me some more information on it." The dark haired woman cocked an eyebrow and looked confused at the odd request. She walked around Izaya's desk and walked over to where he was sitting so she could see what he was talking about. Her eyes widened when they saw the word 'Pregnancy drug' in the title.

"You see, it says that Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, your company, is testing this new drug on the guy to see if it makes him pregnant. What I'm wondering is if that male knows whether he is the test subject or not." After finishing his sentence, the cocky informant turned on his spiny chair to face his secretary. He was wearing a tight black v-neck long sleeved shirt that showed his baby bump rather well. Namie's eyes drifted downward to the noticeable bump in Izaya's stomach before looking back at her employers eyes. Izaya glared at the woman and crossed his legs uncomfortably, waiting for an explanation. An awkward silence began and Izaya's fingers itched to grab his flick blade and slit Namie's throat.

"I'm aborting it. " The impatient informant said finally.

"What? You can't do that!" The guilty secretary finally spoke.

"Oh? I can't? The last time I checked it was _my_ body thus meaning it's _my _baby which means if I ant to abort the monster then I will." Izaya said as he attempted to maintain his composure, which was getting worse with every second that went by. He was not, in anyway, a guinea pig and he wasn't going to be a test subject for some sort of experimental drug!

"You're way too far along to get an abortion." Namie said while crossing her arms. Truth be told, she was kind of excited about this whole ordeal now. She accomplished something that has been deemed impossible for years and wanted to see the product of her hard work. Izaya started to laugh.

"Oh Namie! You're so funny. You think I would ever do that _legally_?" The secretary crossed her arms and glared at her boss.

"We both know that you won't ever trust anyone besides Shinra to perform an abortion and I highly doubt he would do that since you're already about half way done. And we both know that you won't do it yourself because if it dies within you then you're putting your own life in danger." She said in a matter of fact tone which made Izaya's blood boil. He _hated _not having control of the situation. He also hated the fact that Namie was absolutely right. This, combined with the pain he was feeling and the new found emotions that he was feeling as well was just too much for the normally cocky raven.

"Leave. Now!" He yelled, letting his mask slip temporarily. Namie hesitated but got her things and left the raven alone to his thoughts. The door shut behind her with a loud bang. Izaya turned on his chair and walked over to look out his large window down on the busy streets of Shinjuku. Raining was falling down on the poor people causing them to run for shelter. Normally, Izaya would stand there and laugh at their dismay…But he had way too much on his mind to enjoy the sight.

How did it come to this? Men weren't suppose to get pregnant, let alone a God like Izaya. So why did it happen to him? He didn't even like children! It was never in his grand scheme of things to ever have a child…or a family at that. No, he never wanted to fall down to the level that all his precious humans were at. He always wanted to be the superior one, without any weaknesses or any ties to the natural human life. Izaya's reflection started to come into view of the glass. He turned to his side and stared at the bump on his stomach as he ran his hands over it. It looked so natural; So beautiful…

He wanted to smash the window.

He made a tsk sound with his teeth walked over to his desk, slamming his hands down in irritation.

"Damn you Shizu-chan! You always have to catch me off guard! This is all _you're_ fault! I hate you! I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" The informant yelled at the top of the lungs. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He wanted the _world _to know how much he hated the blonde monster of Ikebukuro. Tears of frustration stung at his eyes. He had never been this frustrated in his life, not even in high school. He was always on top of his game, a few steps among the rest but now he was being brought down to their level.

He _hated _Shizuo for doing this to him. He _always _did things that Izaya didn't expect.

No, scratch that.

He hated _Namie _for doing this to him. Oh how he was going to make her life a living _hell_~ But first he had to deal with a problem that got worse as the seconds ticked on.

That's when the thought finally came to him.

All he needed was an _accident_ to get rid of this problem. Now, Izaya wasn't accident prone; however, desperate calls called for desperate measures.

And what better way to get rid of the problem then having the father of the problem do it himself?

"How delightful~" The informant said with a light laugh, instantly changing his mood. "Sometimes even I'm shocked with the ideas I come up with~"

He quickly pulled out his phone and searched for Shizuo's name.

* * *

Shizuo was very confused.

First off, he received a text message from a number he didn't recognize. The only people he knew that had his number were Celty and Kasuka. Second off, the contents of the text message really had him scratching his head. The unknown sender claimed that they were carrying his child and requested he meet them at the park at 3 o'clock. Before his situation with Izaya, which he rather not talk about, he had never been with anyone else and he hasn't been with anyone since. But…he wouldn't put it past Shinra though to somehow obtain his sperm and do something weird like this. Even though it was really weird and confusing, he couldn't help but feel his lips twitch up slightly at the corner. The very thought that he could have a child in possible existence excited him, even though he was 99.9999% sure that it was all a hoax. If that was the case then he was going to kick that person's ass so hard that they won't be able to walk for months!

"Dammit." The blonde said in frustration of his anticipation as he pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves. He checked his watch for the 10th time since approaching.

3:01.

The bastard was late.

Shizuo ran his hand through his hair as he flicked his lighter to light the cigarette. He tucked the lighter back into his pocket and took a long drag from his nicotine filled stick. How long should he wait before he called this thing a hoax? He knew it was really was stupid, but…

He let out the smoke that he inhaled and watched as it disappeared into the air. The smoke was a symbol of something he didn't want to occur in his life. The blonde didn't want to simply exist and leave this world without leaving anything behind. If he were to die today, there wouldn't be anything for him to leave in his place. Shizuo pulled out his phone again and checked the time.

3:02.

He looked around the area and saw no one approaching or near by that looked the least bit interested in him. He knew this was a mistake…He got off the bench he was sitting on and threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to liter Shizu-chan~?" The blonde turned around to see his cocky nemesis leaning against the tree with his arms crossed across his chest. Shizuo was conflicted on what to think. Izaya hasn't bee around Ikebukuro since the day of their…encounter…which lead to his conflicted feelings. There was no way in hell that he worried about the flea, but he would be lying if he said he didn't think about him. He tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to hide his conflicted emotions.

"What the hell are you doing here? Thought you finally got the hint and left 'Bukuro." Izaya smirked at the blonde.

"Didn't you get my message?" Shizuo blinked and looked dumb found at what flea was talking about.

"Message? What the hell you talking about louse?" Izaya chuckled to himself but refused to uncross his arms. He didn't want Shizuo to know the truth behind his taunting words.

"I'm pregnant with your child. Congratulations Shizu-chan, your going to be a daddy~" Shizuo look dumbfounded again as he took in the words and studied Izaya's cocky face. It slowly set into him that the informant was taunting him. He was making fun of his dreams and desires.

It pissed him off.

He grit his teeth and walked over to his enemy with hands tight into a fists. Izaya's smirked widened to show his porcelain teeth as he watched his predictions play out. Shizuo's fist collided with Izaya's face, causing him to fly a little was and land on his back.

"Shut the _FUCK_ up you god damn flea!" Shizuo yelled in fury. The man on the ground sat up and grabbed his face, hoping that he didn't break any facial bones.

'_Damn protozen not doing what I want him to. You're suppose to hit my stomach not my gorgeous face.' _He thought to himself as he glared at the furious blonde. He was raised off the ground hen the former picked him up by his collar and pulled his hand back to punch him once again…only to stop when he saw the cocky smirk on his face, eyes dancing in amusement. Didn't he just punch him? Shouldn't he be in pain right now? Either Izaya was a masochist, which was very likely, or he was planning something. Shizuo dropped his fist and calmed himself down a bit. Izaya was always planning something. He was always scheming and making people's life's turn to shit and Shizuo wasn't going to play into his hands.

Izaya _wanted _Shizuo to punch him. Why? The blonde wasn't quite sure of that but he knew that he wasn't going to give the spoiled informant what he wanted.

He dropped the injured man on the ground and glared at him through his blue tinted glasses. Izaya frowned once his butt made impact with the ground then glared up at his nemesis.

"What the hell are you planning?" The blonde spat out as he analyzed the man on the ground. Izaya shrugged and brought but his signature smirk.

"You give me way too much credit Shizu-chan~ Don't tell me your honestly obtaining feelings for me. Ha! That's a riot. It was a one night stand Shizu-chan. I was in need for a good fuck, nothing else. You're protozoan mid can't process it can it?" Izaya taunted the beast in attempt to ignite the fury in him once again. Shizuo brushed the taunt off and examined the normally scrawny informant only to notice…

"Hey louse, are you getting fat?" Izaya was caught off guard by the sudden question. This wasn't going as he planed. He pushed himself off the ground and composed himself.

"My~ Are you actually looking at my body? I didn't know you swung that way Shizu-chan~" Shizuo wasn't going to give Izaya the glory of being able to get what he wanted. It surprised even him that he was able to keep his anger under control but his mind was consumed with one idea…

He knew it was really stupid, insane even but he couldn't help but wonder…

He tackled Izaya to the ground and pinned his arms above his head with his large hand. The informant squirmed and thrashed to try and get free but that was a foolish attempt with the blonde towering over him. Caramel eyes were fixated on the dark haired male's abnormally larger stomach. It was odd really. Izaya was so normally so thin and has always been extremely health conscience. He would never let himself gain weight, let alone so much that it was noticeable.

The blonde pressed his finger tips softly against the hard bludge, shocked to feel how full it was.

"What the hell are you doing Shizu-chan? Rape is illegal you god damn protozoan!" Izaya yelled as he tried to break free from the blondes hold, with no avail. The former bar tender ignored the comment and trailed his fingers down to the hem of Izaya's oddly loose shirt. He pushed up the material slowly to reveal Izaya's creamy, pale skin along the way. The informant shivered at the sudden cold touch and opened his mouth to protest once again, only to be silenced with his shirt suddenly being pulled all way up; exposing his belly and nipples to the greedy man.

Shizuo stared hard at the oddly round and profound bump of Izaya's stomach. He wasn't stupid, he knew what fat looked like…and that definitely was not weight gain from over eating. His eyes trailed up and noticed that Izaya's pink nipples had darkened since their last encounter…

Not that he was looking or anything…

Shizuo frowned as he tried to piece together the information in a foolish attempt to figure out the puzzle. The exposed man cursed under his breath as he tried to shift his hips from side to side to wiggle out. He gasped when he was suddenly lifted up and thrown over the blonde's shoulder.

"What the hell Shizu-chan?! Put me down!" Izaya yelled as he strained his neck to look at the body guard's expression. Shizuo was silent as we started to walk out of the park with the informant over his shoulder.

"I dunno what's going on, but I'm sure Shinra can tell me." He said to himself, secretly hoping that his nemesis was pregnant with his child…

As fucked up as that sounded, he truly did wish that.

* * *

Meh..

**PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU DON'T GET AN UPDATE! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya,  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

"Shinra! Open up!" Shizuo yelled as he kicked the door with his foot. Izaya was thrown over the blonde's shoulder causing the body guard to constantly shift him in worry that somehow he might hurt the child that might be in the informant's belly. It was really stupid but…he did like the prospect of possibly being a father, even if it was with someone he hated.

"SHINRA! Open up or I'm breaking the door down!" He yelled again with little patience. He raised his foot, ready to kick open the door, but Shinra managed to open it mid kick.

"Shizuo!" The hyper doctor said happily and smiled at the irritated blonde. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes drifted to his childhood friend that was draped over the former bartenders shoulder. He adjusted his glasses and got a better look at the scene, not believing his eyes. "Izaya?" He raised an eyebrow. Shizuo pushed his way through the door and dropped the informant on the couch.

"Stay." He ordered like he was ordering a pet dog. Izaya scrunched up his face in disguist at the insulting comment. Standing up from the couch, he crossed his arms in defiance.

"I don't take orders from anyone; especially you Shizu-chan." Shizuo growled in annoyance.

"You're going to sit down and your going to like it! Or else I am going to break your goddamn legs!" He pushed the smaller male back on the couch forcefully by pushing on his shoulders.

"So rude Shizuo-chan~ Is that the way you should treat the mother of your child~?" The dark haired male said, finishing with a smirk. He rather enjoyed playing with the blonde's emotions. It opened up a new world of reactions that he has never seen before from the brute and how he loved to discover and indulge in new things; especially when it had to deal with a certain bodyguard. Shizuo's eyes danced with confliction on what to do. He wanted to just smack the informant all the way back to Shinjuku, but if he were pregnant with his child, in some odd twisted way, then he didn't want to hurt his child.

Shinra closed the door and walking over to observe his two friends rather odd behavior. Shizuo and Izaya were rather odd individuals on a normal basis, but this was just bizarre, even for them. He adjusted his glasses and decided to interrupt their arguing.

"What's going on here?" The two stopped arguing and turned their attention to the underground doctor.

"I have no idea. Shizuo just suddenly decided to pick me up and take me here~" Izaya said playfully, trying to just get out of the place as soon as possible. He wasn't feeling too well and he didn't want his discomfort to start to become noticeable.

"I need you to take a blood sample on him and tell me if he…" The words got caught in his throat. The word 'pregnant' was harder to voice out loud then to think in his head. Izaya cocked his head back in amusement at the embarrassment of his enemy.

"Can you not even speak simple words now? Honestly Shizu-chan, you have the mental capacity of a 5 year old." He teased. The blonde licked his suddenly dry lips and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I need you to tell me if he is…pregnant." He finally got out with a faint blush of embarrassment on his face. Shinra blinked and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uhhh Shizuo…I'm not sure if you know or not but…err…men can't get pregnant…" The brunette said hesitantly. He really didn't want to upset his friend in his own apartment. That would cause a rather large dent in his savings.

"See? Mentality of a 5 year old~" Izaya teased.

"I'm not stupid—"

"I beg to differ." The informant chipped in before the former bar tender could finish.

"—But…Just do it dammit!" Shinra placed his hand over his quivering lips in a foolish attempt to hide his laughter.

"Shizuo…It's just not possible…He doesn't have the err…necessary parts to contain a baby." He tried to reason as well as hold in his laughter, but Shizuo wasn't budging from his request.

"Just do it!" Shinra winced and sighed. The blonde was always a stubborn one and he knew that he wouldn't give up this foolish idea of Izaya being pregnant until he saw the results.

"Fine." Izaya's eyes went wide as he looked over at Shinra who was already making his way to his operating room to get the necessary equipment to perform a blood test. Izaya opened his mouth to protest but it was quickly covered by the blonde's large hand.

"You're going to do it and you're going to like it!" The two glared at each other in a hard glare. Shinra returned shortly with a tray of utensils. The raven tried to get up but Shizuo held him down forcefully. In a normal case, Shinra wouldn't allow this since it was against Izaya's wishes to give blood…but this was Shizuo they were talking about. He was impulsive and could a lot of damage in a short amount of time. Nobody liked an angry Shizuo…well, except Izaya but that was a different story.

He tied a elastic band around the informants arm and quickly checked for a vein. Since he was the only doctor Izaya went to, he had a basic idea of where his best veins were. The underground doctor opened an alcohol, sterilizing wipe and cleaned the area before popping the top off a needle and sticking it into his childhood friends blood vessel. Izaya stopped his movement once the needle entered his body. He didn't want to move and suddenly something occurred and he broke a vein or something of the sort. That would be rather problematic. Red eyes watched as the tiny vile on the end of the needle start to fill up with the crimson liquid from his body. Once it was full of blood, Shinra untied the elastic band and removed the needle. He pressed a piece of gauze there to prevent the informant from bleeding out. He pulled off two strips of medical tape and placed it on the gaze to secure it in place.

"Okay well now I have to go test this. It will be about 20 minutes so just hang tight." The doctor said while walking back to his operating room. An awkward silence took over the room once the door to the doctors room was closed. Neither of them knew what to say. It was a very awkward situation for the both of them.

"I hate you Shizuo Heiwajima." Izaya suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Whatever." The blonde said as he sat next to the informant and started to fidget with his hands. Even though he wasn't outwardly expressing it, Izaya was just as worried. How did things come to this? Why couldn't things just have gone as planned? Now everyone was going to know he was pregnant and his reputation was going to be over. He spent a lot of time building up a reputation that Izaya Orihara was an asexual man and lacked human emotions. The prospect that he might have some homosexual feelings would no doubt cause some problems with his clients. He really didn't work with normal people. He worked with gangs and dirty busy men. There was no room in that equation for the informant being a gay man, let alone a _pregnant _gay man. He had to figure out a way to solve this problem or his life's work would come tumbling down.

"Is it true?" Shizuo suddenly asked, breaking Izaya out of his thoughts. Their eyes met and for some reason the informant could find the strength to say no. So he wasn't going to answer him. There was no way that he was going to openly admit such a vile, disgusting thing.

Shinra returned after half an hour which worried the blonde slightly. His face was absent of any type of happy emotion and looked rather confused.

"Well?" The blonde asked eagerly while standing up.

"Well…I tested the blood several times to just make sure but…" He trailed off.

"Just say it!" Shizuo yelled impatiently.

"Uhh…I don't know how to explain it but yeah…he is pregnant." The blonde's lips twitched upwards before breaking out into a full smile. He was…happy. Sure, it was completely fucked up but hell, he was going to be a dad! He knew that he would probably be the worst father in the history of fatherhood but he was going to sure true and give his best to ensure his child to have a happy life.

"I'm not keeping it." Shizuo's smile suddenly turned to a frown when he heard Izaya voice those words. No…there was no way he was going to lose his child!

"Your keeping it." The blonde challenged but Izaya was in no mood. He was uncomfortable and in pain.

"It's _my _body. I can do whatever I please with the terrible mistake." Shizuo growled and had an intense urge to punch the raven for referring to their child as a terrible mistake. It was unexpected but it wasn't a mistake.

"It's my child too and we're keeping it! I don't care what it does to your body! It's living being and killing it is murder and I won't stop for that!" He yelled enraged.

"Shizuo, it might be for the better…Like I said before, he doesn't have the necessary internal parts to have a baby so it can be very dangerous for him…" Shinra said with a serious tone. This was a medical mystery. It wasn't something that hasn't been explored before and from all the information he has gathered on the subject…he knew that it was extremely dangerous.

"Look I'm not killing my child alright?!" Shizuo couldn't believe that Shinra was on Izaya's side about this. Wouldn't he want to study this or some shit like that?

"I'm going home." The informant announced as he turned sharply on his heel and made his way out the door. He was tired, in pain, very uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was to go home and sleep.

* * *

Izaya stared at his reflection in his fogged mirror. His skin was still wet and slightly wrinkled because of the long hot shower he just got out of. Showers were almost euphoric to him nowadays since they were the only thing that relieved the pain in his muscles. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist as he stared down at his stomach in disgust. In his mind, he looked very disgusting with all the extra weight from the tiny monster inside his stomach.

He still hasn't figured out a way to get rid of the baby.

He valued his life above any thing else so he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he got rid of the baby, then he as risking his life; if he had the baby, then he was also risking his life. His work was really taking a hit as well because the mistake in his stomach. Clients were starting to get impatient but Izaya wasn't up to doing meetings…or really anything except sleep.

The door bell rang causing the informant to jump in surprise. Who was here at this hour? It wasn't normal business hours so it wasn't a client and it wasn't like he really had friends.

He walked over and looked at the camera that he had setup on his wall to see a head of blonde hair.

Why was Shizu-chan here?

He wanted to just ignore his enemy, but he knew if he didn't open the door then the door was coming down and he didn't want to have to replace that. The informant walked over and cracked open the door.

"What is it Shizu-chan?" He asked through the tiny crack of the door.

"Let me in flea." He ordered simply.

"I'm slightly in decent at the moment. Couldn't you come back at a more normal time?" Izaya said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No, open up." The informant let out a sigh at the blonde's stubbornness. Why couldn't he just function as a normal human? The sound of the lock being undone clicked across the room.

"Come in but I'm getting dressed." He said while walking towards his room. Shizuo pushed open the door and watched the informant walk towards his bedroom, eyes lingering on the slightly more full back side of his enemy. The former bartender blushed slightly and turned away to go sit on the couch. Izaya emerged from his room a few minutes later, dressed in a black long sleeved v-neck shirt and black slacks. The shirt did nothing to hide the bump that was now evident. He sat on his couch, across from the bartender. He crossed his legs but uncrossed them once he felt how uncomfortable that was now because of his bulging belly. He looked over and saw that Shizuo had brought a pillow and bag with him.

"What brings you here at this hour?" The informant asked while raising his eyebrow at the objects he had brought with him.

"I'm moving in with you." The bodyguard said calmly. Izaya's eyes widen at the sudden declaration.

"Excuse me?" Shizuo growled lowly but maintained his composure.

"I'm moving in here with you until the baby is born. I'm not going to leave you murder my child." Shizuo said in a serious tone. The informant sighed and lent forward.

"Why don't you just listen? This isn't meant to be and I am going to get rid of it whether you stay here or not." The dark haired man waved dismissively like it was nothing to abort his baby.

"Just here me out. That's your job right? To listen to people?' The blonde tried to reason. The two of them glared at each other for a few moments. Never in his life has the informant ever seen the blonde so passionate about something that he was willing to reason with the smaller male.

"You have 5 minutes." The blonde's lips turned upwardly slightly at the idea that Izaya might actually listen to him.

"I know you really don't give a shit but having a baby…has been something that I have wanted all my life. I'm not asking you to keep it, I'm asking you to not _kill _it. Just have the baby and I will take care of it. I know you don't have human emotions or give a shit about human lives, but…please. Just have the baby then you never have to see it again. I will take care of it…Please Izaya. I am down on my knees and begging you…" Caramel eyes danced with emotions as he stared into shocked red ones. Never has Izaya seen this side of the blonde and he has knew his since high school. The only emotion that he was aware of the blonde capable of having was anger. The informant bounced the plea around in his head. It truly amusing to him that the blonde was willing to go so low as to beg him, but he still had his reputation to worry about.

'Shizu-chan, you don't understand. If something like this got out then my whole business is in danger." Izaya said.

"I'm aware of that but…dammit, can't you think of someone else besides yourself for once?" The informant frowned at the accusation that he was selfish. He pushed himself off of the couch and waved Shizuo off dismissively.

"You can leave now." Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Izaya…" The informant sighed.

"If I say yes will you leave the apartment?"

"No." The blonde said simply.

"Then what the hell do you want me to say?" The dark haired male was getting irritated. It has been a very long day and he didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"I want you to keep the child and I am going to stay here no matter what you say. Shinra…told me that your pregnancy was going to be rough…I kind of…you know, wanted to help." Shizuo looked away. Izaya remained speechless. This wasn't the Shizu-chan he knew. The Shizu-chan he knew was brutal, angry and he wasn't passionate about anything except for killing him. He dropped his head and let his dark bangs hang over his eyes.

"Fine, I will keep the child." The blonde smiled widely. He didn't know what to say, he was so happy and blown away that Izaya gave up. "Just don't make me regret the decision." The informant said while pulling his arm away from the body guard.

"I won't."

* * *

_This is the longest chapter so far in this fic! Thank you guys SO much for all the wonderful reviews! I was going through a very rough time writing the last chapter so...it made me very happy for all your support! :) I love you guys so much~ And I really adore this fic ^^ I could write it all day but...I don't want to ignore my other stories D: _

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET TO 70 REVIEWS AT LEAST!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya's plan for the night was to go to dead and sleep until the noon next day…That wasn't what his body had in store though. After letting Shizuo settle down to sleep on the couch, the informant headed for his room and got about an hours rest before he was woken up by the excruciating pain in his lower back. The pain at first was simply…well…a pain. Something that hurt just enough to wake you up but nothing to be too worried about, but, as the minutes went by, the torture got excruciatingly worse.

He began panting and started to sweat as he thrashed on his bed in a hopeless attempt to somehow alleviate the pain. His thoughts became so focused on the pain that he didn't even realize that he had started to scream and moan at the top of his lungs in agony. The pain was like no other that he had ever experienced in his life and that was saying something. He's broken bones, dislocated things, strained muscles, the list goes on, but none of those compared to the amount of pain that he was feeling in that moment. His bangs stuck to his head to due to the sweat that covered his forehead. He vaguely thought at one point that he was going to pass out because his body couldn't take it anymore, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Izaya?" The rich tones of the body guard's voice made it through the screams of agony and to the raven's ears.

"S-Shizu-c-chan…." His voice was breathy and shallow from the pain. The informant's body glistened in the moonlight due to the thin layer of sweat the developed on his skin. Shizuo closed the door and walked over to the screaming man. He was never too sure what to do when people were in pain but he hated to see it, regardless of who it was.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked while taking in the sight of the informant withering in pain. He gulped and tried to focus his thoughts of the reality of the situation.

"G-Get it…out…" Izaya got out while clawing at the silky black sheets on his bed. The tall man blinked.

"Huh?" He asked, clueless of what the informant was talking about.

"Th-The baby!" The raven screamed while lifting his back off the bed in pain. "Get it out of m-me!" Shizuo was taken back for a moment.

"You're…not going in labor…are you?" He asked dumbfound at the weird request. In the midest of his pain, Izaya managed to glare at the blonde.

"You stupid brute! I-It's killing me! G-Get it out!" He screamed out before losing his voice completely and shutting his eyes in pain. Shizuo's eyes studied the informant's face that was twisted in pain. His silky lips were quivering, eyebrows tightly knit together and tears began to roll down his face, leaving a wet trail that glittered in the moonlight.

What should he do?

He wasn't quite sure…So he just acted on instinct like he always did.

The bed dibbed down from sudden force which caused Izaya to open his eyes in confusion. He let out an audible gasp when he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a well built chest. An arm slipped underneath his quivering form and rested on his belly.

"I won't kill it." The arm on top moved down to join the other to rub the bulging belly of the informant. Gentle finger tips pressed gently across the skin and began to trace patterns all over the bump. The hot breath from Shizuo's words brushed against his ear, causing him to shiver at the odd sensation. He couldn't help but notice that his body began to relax and the pain eased in the warm embrace. Silence filled the air of the room as the two laid in the moonlight. Izaya would never say it out loud but he actually found their current position extremely comfortable.

Maybe the baby just wanted to be close to it's father? Izaya dismissed the thought as soon it entered his head. No. This _monster _just wanted to torture him.

"...if you won't kill it..." The informant started as he guided Shizuo's strong hand up to his neck. "Then kill me...put me out of my agony..." Caramel eyes widened as he pulled his hand out of Izaya's grip.

"I won't kill you either." The blonde said sternly. He felt the viberations of the raven's strained chuckles against his chest. He felt a pang in his chest at how painful it sounded for him to do something so simple as laugh. There was silence in the room as both males started to drift off.

"…I'm scared." Izaya said plainly with more tears running down his cheeks as slip in and out of consciousness. The blonde tensed a bit at the sudden declaration. He has known Izaya for years and has seen him in some pretty sketchy situations…but he has never heard him or seen him admit being afraid of anything in his life.

It just wasn't Izaya.

So for him to openly admit fear, let alone to Shizuo, then he had to be truly terrified. The blonde pulled the tinnier man closer and wrapped his arms more around him protectively.

"Don't be afraid, it will be alright…" He tried sooth while rubbing the informant's belly. "I'll be there to keep you safe…" There was a soft chuckle from the sleepy informant.

"It's me or the baby Shizu-chan…Take your pick…I'm not…going…" He trailed off as he fell asleep. The blonde waited for Izaya to finish but felt that the informants body relax and his breathing evened out, letting him know that the raven was in sleep land. Shizuo looked at Izaya's calmed face and then down at his hand that was slowly rubbing the bump that held his child.

Before going to sleep, he thought about the possibility of Izaya dying because of the baby. Shinra informed him that it was a very high chance and thus why it would be a good idea to abort. However, he came to the decision that if he had to choose between the informant's life and his child…he was going to choose his baby, but now he wasn't too sure again. Izaya crying and withering in pain was almost too much for him to handle. He hated Izaya right? Then why did it hurt so bad for him to see his enemy emerged in an incredible amount of pain?

He rubbed his belly slowly as if it were the child itself. It's so weird that he already has such an emotional attachment to something that is thee size of an avocado.

His eyes drift over to the moonlit face of the informant. He never got the chance to examine Izaya's face up close like this. The dark haired male was always so quick and sly that the closest he ever got to the informant was a few feet away. But even that was different then the face that he was looking at right now. He wore a mask on that face; hiding any and all emotions that he could have. The face that was glowing in the moonlight was Izaya's true face.

His finger tips shifted upwards trace the jaw bone of the informant. The creamy skin was soft, much to the blonde's surprise. He ran his digits upward to his brush softly against his velvet lips before stopping. A blush crept over his face at the memory of those soft lips pressed against his own. His hand moved back down to lay gently back on Izaya's belly. There was a soft mewl from the raven as he subconsciously pushed himself back into the blondes heated body. Shizuo let himself relax and tucked his chin in Izaya's neck.

"I won't let you die Izaya…"

* * *

Shizuo woke up to his pants pocket vibrating. He let out a low groan at the annoyance as he pulled his phone out to check was calling him.

Tom. _Fuck._

He slowly unwound his arms from the around the informants sleeping form and eased himself off the bed, being extra careful not to wake him up. Once he saw that Izaya was still asleep, he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. He gently pushed the bedroom door closed and pulled out his phone to call Tom back. The phone rang a few times before Shizuo heard his employer on the other end.

"_Where you been man? I've been waiting for you for about an hour now. Thought something bad happened to ya'." _

"I'm sorry…something…kind of came up at the last minute and I forgot to call you…" The blonde said shamefully as he dropped his head as if he were talking to Tom face to face. Shizuo hated disappointing or inconviencing Tom. He owed Tom a lot of thanks for taking him on so when he knew he did something wrong, his actions resembled that of a puppy who was hiding after getting caught chewing on the furniture.

"_You okay? Do you need the day off?" _The dreadlocked man asked on the other line. Shizuo shifted on his feet uncomfortably and nodded, even though Tom couldn't see him.

"Yeah, that would be good." He replied sheepishly.

"…_You sure you're okay?"_ The employer asked with more sense of worry in his voice then the first time.

"Yeah…I'm okay…I'll tell you about it tomorrow." That was the least the blonde could do. He was very thankful that Tom was such a laid back guy but still…

"_Alright, take it easy Shizuo."_

"I will, bye." He clicked his phone off but didn't move from his place he was standing. There were a million thoughts going through his head but he didn't have an answer to any of them. The reoccurring question was what he was going to do about Izaya and the baby.

Yeah, he wanted to be a father...but would he even be a good father? Would the child love him? Would the baby see him as monster like everyone else?

Would Izaya be in it's life? All these troubling thoughts ran through his head with nothing but static response.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard the front door of Izaya's apartment open. A sudden rush of emotions ran through him that screamed 'protect'. He wasn't sure where they came from but all he could think of was how he had to protect Izaya and his child from whatever intruder was coming into the house. He clenched his fists in anticipation but released them when he saw the familiar form of Izaya's secretary close and lock the door. She dropped her keys into her purse ad turned to see the former bartender in the hallway.

"Heiwajima-san?" She asked stunned. "What are you doing here?" Shizuo blinked.

Did she know about Izaya's pregnancy? I mean…it was kind of obvious but then again this was Izaya. He was a master at hiding things.

"Uhh…Izaya got sick so I brought him here." He lied. The blonde didn't notice it but there was a slight tense in the secretary's stature.

"Oh…okay then." She said as she walked over to her desk to drop her bag. Deep down she was worried. She knew that her employer was getting really sick and he was only half way through his pregnancy…that was _definitely _not a good sign. "…are you going to go then?" The dark haired woman asked after noticing that the blonde didn't move an inch.

"Oh well…I was going to wait for him to wake up." He said truthfully as she shifted from one foot to another. This was a very awkward meeting. Namie cocked an eyebrow and looked over the blonde as if searching for answers.

"That's…generous of you but I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you. With all do respect." She said coldly. The blonde took in a deep breath as he looked away. Fuck it all...

"…Did you know Izaya is pregnant?" He asked finally. He was sure that he was going to get in trouble for telling her if she didn't already know but…he couldn't help it. Like most things in his life, he acted on impulse. The secretary's eyes widened as she looked at Shizuo in disbelief.

"What do you know about that?" Shizuo ran his hand through his bleached blonde locks and kept his head down.

"Well...I saw he was getting fat so I took him to Shinra…and he told me that Izaya was pregnant…as weird as that sounds…" The blonde never realized how weird and unbelievable it sounded outloud until he said it.

"So wait…_you're _the father?" Namie asked, floored by this new found information.

"…Yeah…"

* * *

_You guys made me so happy with all your wonderful reviews last chapter :'D I told you~ If I reached the goal that I would update and you reached the goal so...you got an update ^^ Even though I don't like the 2nd part of this chapter :/ _

_**I will update after reaching at least 100 reviews** ^_^ Make me proud again guys~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Namie gawked at the sudden confession but soon settled back to her normal expression and crossed her arms.

"I knew it." Shizuo raised his hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"You knew?" Namie shrugged.

"It's not that hard to piece together. The two of you are so obviously obsessed with each other that it's really sickening." The blonde opened his mouth to reply but was quickly shut up.

"I wouldn't go around calling other people sick if I were you Namie. You have an incestuous love for your younger brother. How sickening~" Two pairs of eyes looked over at the normally lean informant leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Both of them couldn't help but run their eyes over the dark haired man. He was wearing a gray hoodie that was 3 sizes too big for him and dark blue shorts that were stretchy. The gray hoodie did very well to hide his growing belly but both of them knew the secret underneath the clothing. He looked very relaxed and comfortable, a complete contrast from his normal tight clothing. "And for the record, my obsession with Shizu-chan is pure fascination of his monstrous behavior. Nothing else." Red eyes were fixed in a tight glare at the dark haired woman. There was a moment of silence before any of them said anything.

"Look-" Namie started but was interrupted by Izaya raising his hand to her.

"Save it. I don't care to hear explanations or fake apologies." The informant said as he walked across the room and sat on his swivel chair. He powered up his computer and turned his back to the two others in the room. As if suddenly remembering something, he quickly turned around and pushed the on button on the TV. The news channel was already on and it showed a reporter giving a report. The two looked onto the plasma television, not knowing what else to do.

"_Tragedy just struck here at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals moments ago when a man went in and opened fire on the workers. It's reported that the gun man went into the building and shot the employees before shooting himself after believing that a medication produced by the company resulted in his wife's death. So far he was left 10 people injured and 4 people dead."_

"Hmm such a tragedy~" Izaya sang before turning his attention back to his computer. Namie glared at Izaya.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said at the top of her lungs. The informant stopped abruptly in his typing before turning to his secretary.

"Why…whatever could you be talking about?" He said innocently before smirking. "Consider us even for the time being. Now, if you are going to stay here for the day Namie…I have a _few _things I need you to do for me." The dark haired man said while slipping a piece of paper forward. The two silently glared at each other before the dark haired woman let out a defeated sigh. She walked over to the desk and pulled the piece of paper off the desk harshly before settling back at her own desk.

Shizuo stood there in silence as the two began working like it was just another day. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't his place to be there, but he didn't want to go back and live life like normal because his life wasn't normal anymore…he was going to be a _father. _That was a life changing event.

Izaya looked over in slight amusement that Shizuo was acting like a lost puppy. It was almost cute.

"Do you need something Shizu-chan?" He asked with a playful expression on his face. Caramel eyes met crimson and Izaya felt his breath hitch for a moment. The two stared at each other before caramel orbs drifted away.

"I'm going outside for a smoke." He walked over to the couch to grab his pack of cigarettes and lighter before walking over to the sliding downs and onto Izaya's balcony. Namie looked up slightly to look at her employer. He stared at the spot that the blonde was formerly standing in while absent mindedly rubbing his belly. Once he realized what he was doing, he immediately ripped his hand away in disguist and sat back at his desk.

"How disgusting~ can you believe him Namie? He actually wants to keep this monster!" The dark haired man said before laughing. "Shizu-chan is such a stupid guy. He really _wants _this creature?" His laughing grew before dying down at Namie's silence. He glanced over to see her organizing files, ignoring what the informant was saying. Izaya glared at the lack of response before looking out the window at the smoking blonde on the balcony.

* * *

A string of smoke twirled in the air as it escaped parted lips. He didn't know exactly how long he had been sitting out there…hours but the exact amount he didn't quite know, nor did he really care. He had _a lot_ he had to think about.

First thing, of course, was the baby. Shizuo still didn't know exactly _how _it happened and he really didn't care to know because even if it were explained to him, he would never understand. He knew that he absolutely wanted to keep the child, which opened up a flood of things that he had to think about. Izaya didn't want it, he made that very clear, which meant that the debt collector was going to be their child's sole parent. Not only was that thought terrifying, but there were a lot of things that he needed to figure out then.

He needed to work to support his child but how was he going to take care of his baby and go to work at the same time? There was no way in _hell _that he was going to take the child while going on debt collections…but he also couldn't support day care either. Hell, he could barely afford his _apartment _let alone another person. He knew that he would probably need to find a new job but…he could never leave Tom. He owed Tom a lot and couldn't leave him after all he did for him. A second job was completely out of the question as well.

Then there was the Izaya issue again. Shizuo knew better then anyone else that the informant was a snake that should never be around children. However, he didn't want his son or daughter to be without their mother/father. Even if he gave his sons or daughter everything and they were the happiest kid in the world…there would still always be a void there at the absence of their other parent and he didn't want that to happen.

Shizuo stubbed out the cigarette on the plate that he retrieved from Izaya's apartment some hours ago. It joined the 12 other burnt out cigarettes that were lying in the plate as the blonde stared down at the busy streets of Shinjuku.

He knew exactly what he had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy.

He had to form some sort of positive relationship with his enemy and somehow convince him to care about the baby as much as he did.

"Shizu-chan." The blonde turned to see the informant's fuller form standing in the doorway of the balcony. "You've been standing out here for hours."

"Yeah…I have been thinking about things." Shizuo said in a calm tone.

"You can think? Congratulations, I'm so proud of you~" The dark haired man said playfully while clapping. Shizuo glared hard at his enemy.

"Shut the fuck up flea." The blonde growled causing Izaya to smirk.

"There's that temper of yours. How will you ever raise a child when you can't even control your animalistic anger at a simple comment?"

"The baby won't piss me off like you do." Shizuo said while walking over to the standing, pregnant man.

"I beg to differ…" Izaya trailed off. "Look I have been having pregnancy cravings for American food all day so I'm going to dinner. There is a taxi outside waiting…did you want to come?" The informant said while looking away in slight embarrassment. The blonde stared in astonishment that his nemesis since high school…was basically asking him out. Somehow this seemed backwards.

"Yeah I will come." Izaya felt a tinge of happiness at the acceptance of his offer and turned to walk inside to hide the slight blush on his face. He blamed it on the raging amount of hormones surging through his body.

"Let's go then." Shizuo nodded even though the informant didn't see it and started to follow the informant out of the apartment. He couldn't help back watch the informant as he walked, eyes settling on the newly, plumped ass bounce as his hips swayed from side to side, very feminine like.

"Have you ever had American food Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in amusement as he watched the blonde look at the menu like it was a math final. The two were sitting in a dimly lit restaurant with a candle flickering inside a protective cover. The atmosphere was very warm and the dark lighting gave a romantic feel, but the chatter of the other people broke it from feeling too intimate.

"I don't got money like you do flea. And if I did, I wouldn't waste it on elaborate meals." The blonde said as turned a page in the menu. Izaya folded his menu up and placed his chin in his hand as he watched Shizuo try and decide what to eat. He really wore his emotions on his sleeve…but the informant still couldn't predict what he was exactly thinking. "Is steak good?"

"That's what I'm getting if that answers your question." The blonde nodded as he turned another page before folding his menu as well.

"Alright, I will get that too. With the parmesan shrimp or whatever it is." Izaya cocked an eyebrow.

"Such defined tastes~ I didn't know you were aware of eating anything that wasn't sweet." Shizuo played with the straw in his drink, spinning it around to make the ice click against the glass.

"Didn't know you ate anything besides ootoro." Izaya shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would prefer to stay out of Ikebukuro is all possible due to my current condition." The waitress came over and asked for the two males orders. Izaya ordered simply steak and mashed potatoes, a sudden pregnancy craving that he has been having. Shizuo ordered something similar, parmesan shrimp and steak with mashed potatoes. He figured if he didn't like it, he could give it to Izaya.

"Going back to a statement you made a few minutes ago." Izaya began after the waitress left. "How do you plan on taking care of this creature with your pathetic excuse of an income?" Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch slightly at the direct insult but tried to shove the irritation away. If he was going to figure this thing out, he had to maintain composure with the informant.

"Dunno to tell ya the truth. I don't make buckets of money like you do…but I will make it work somehow." The blonde shrugged to try and make light of a serious situation. There as an awkward silence between the two except for the clicking on Shizuo's cup. Their meals arrived shortly and Izaya had to hold in his laughter at how Shizuo attempted and failed to cut his steak. He placed his hands out as the blonde sheepishly handed his plate over. The informant placed the fork in the center of the meet and started to cut with precision.

"I was thinking… I don't want to have this baby but if I am going to have it, as you are so fixated on, then I want to raise it with you." Izaya said as he kept his eyes down on the seasoned steak that he cut into tiny squares.

"So…you want to like…co-parent?" Shizuo said with a bit of excitement in his voice. He saw the black haired male nod and had to fight to keep the smile away. The plate was passed back over the table as the blonde set it back in place. He stuck his fork awkwardly into the dark crusted, pink meat and brought into his mouth. He chewed it a few times and swallowed the American food.

"I like steak." Shizuo said causing Izaya to smile as he brought a scoop of potatoes to his mouth.

* * *

When Izaya and Shizuo got back to the informants apartment, it was already very late at night. It was hard to believe but they actually really enjoyed each others company when they weren't teasing or arguing. They sat on the dark haired male's bed as they talked about times in high school. Izaya would never admit it but recently he was actually feeling rather lonely so he found the company very nice.

"Well I should get to bed…" The informant trailed off. He didn't want to end their oddly natural conversation but felt exhaustion start to take care of him. The bed squeaked slightly as Shizuo got up.

"Yeah, you should. Goodnight Izaya." He said while walking towards the bedroom door. The informant watched as he felt an uncomfortable tinge of emotion in his heart.

"Hey." Shizuo placed his hand on the door frame and turned back to look at the pregnant man sitting on the bed. "Uhm…did you want to you know…same as last night?" He looked away in embarrassment. Shizuo stared on then started to smile.

"Yeah that will be nice." That painful tinge in Izaya's heart turned fluttery as he scooted over on the other side of the bed to let the body guard lay with him. Shizuo laid on his side and pulled the informant's back into his chest. He settled his head in the crook of Izaya's neck and began to rub his belly.

Both males fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews! :'D I love each and everyone I get ^^ THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME GET 100 ON THIS STORY! When I first predicted the popularity of this story, I literally thought I would probably on get about 38 reviews for the whole thing so I am pleasantly surprised! _

_Next chapter, there will be a time skip. Just so you are all warned..I'm sure you all won't mind since you all are anticipating the baby's birth XD_

_...I want Shrimp, Steak and mashed potatoes now ;o;  
_

_**Let's aim for 125 reviews okay? I will start to write the next chapter once we get to that amount ^^**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

28 weeks (6 months)

Shizuo rubbed Izaya's back as the informant threw up. For a few weeks now, the pregnant man had been experiencing morning sickness once again and nobody knew why. It was actually becoming a real concern because he was due in a few months and was no where near as profound as normal pregnant women. Shinra had put him on quite a few of daily vitamins to ensure the child is getting all necessary nutrient that it needs.

"You know…you don't have to be in here Shizu-chan." Izaya said once he flushed the toilet. He closed the toilet lid and turned to press his back against it to face Shizuo.

"When I was a kid, my mom used to sit in the bathroom and rub my back when I got sick…it always helped me feel better." Izaya felt a slight unpleasant strain on his heart. His childhood and parents were far from ideal. In all truth, it was probably the reason that the informant decided that he never wanted to have children.

"I didn't know you cared so much about me, Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased with a half-hearted smirk. The blonde glared slightly and looked away.

"It's not for you, it's for the baby." Shizuo pushed himself off the floor and looked down at the exhausted man who was supported by the porcelain toilet. "I have to get to work." The informant nodded in understanding and got up as well, even though he was feeling quite dizzy. This was how most of their days went now; Izaya would wake up sick to his stomach, Shizuo would go and comfort him then go to work and bring home dinner or they would go out. It was a very simple, cordial relationship with no physical closeness except for when they would sleep together. Today is different though.

"We have an ultra sound today so don't forget if yo-"

"I'll be there." Shizuo suddenly cut the informant off from finishing his statement with a sense of enthusiasm. Izaya was taken back by the sudden reaction as he watched his apartment door open and close. He stood there staring at the door for a little bit before relaxing that the blonde had left. Namie walked into the apartment a few moment later as the informant walked out of the bathroom and sat down at his desk. She sat at her desk and started to do her work.

"Namie~" Izaya sang in a playful tone that he knew his secretary hated. The raven haired female raised her head to see the Cheshire grin of the informant. "I want caramel macchiato from the café 12 blocks away. I want you to go get it for me and oh…make sure you don't take a cab~" The secretary raised her eyebrow at the suddenly odd request.

"But it's raining outside…"

"Better take an umbrella then~ Oh! And don't forget the whip cream~"

* * *

Shizuo and Tom sat on the bench in the park, they just finished a very long and stressful day of debt collecting. All of their 'clients' were super headstrong that day. The blonde fumbled in his pockets looking for his lighter so that he could have a cigarette but swore underneath his breath when he realized that he had left it at Izaya's apartment. He placed the stick back into the box to join the other sticks. It was almost empty but Shizuo wasn't sure if he should buy another pack…but really didn't think he could give up on them either. Life with the demanding and prodding informant was far from a cake walk. He settled on fumbling with his hands instead. Tom had noticed that his friend had been very off all day.

"How is Izaya?" The dreadlocked man said knowing that was what was causing his bodyguard's odd behavior. Shizuo looked over at Tom for a moment before down casting his eyes. Tom was the very first person that the blonde told about his little 'miracle'. His initially reaction was worry about his friends mental health…it was only until he saw the very pregnant informant himself that he believed Shizuo. Even though it was a really odd situation, he was entirely supportive. He was honestly very worried about the child, but he didn't dare voice his concerns seeing that the blonde was one hot mess already.

"He's…okay. He keeps getting sick though…dunno why." Shizuo said as he ran a hand through his hair, blonde locks slicking back slightly from the sweat of the day. Tom looked very sympathetic. He had known the former bartender since middle school and never, not even during exams, had he ever seen his friend this stressed.

"Don't sweat it man. Izaya's a strong guy, he can take it." He said while patting his friends back. "Besides…it will all be worth it once the baby is born. Just focus on that okay?" Tom said with a smile which only caused the blonde to divert his eyes away and frown.

"Yeah…" The dreadlocked man opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the ringing of his friend's phone. Shizuo pulled out his phone and checked the message that was from Celty letting him know that she was almost there. The blonde let out a sigh of nervousness and noticed the billboard across the street. The picture was dark and had the belly of a pregnant woman on it. Her hands were clenched onto the rim of her shirt in fear. The words on the billboard read "Unexpected Pregnancy? Think Adoption."

Adoption…

It wasn't something that he had ever thought about before…but it probably wasn't that bad of an idea…

When Shizuo got to Shinra's house, Izaya was already sitting on the examination table with a painful expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked with mild concern.

"Just…back cramps…" Crimson eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't worry, the baby is fine~" Shizuo felt a pang in his chest as he locked onto those red orbs. The underground doctor clapped his hands to gain the duos attention.

"Well, lets get on with the ultra sound shall we~?" The brown haired male said as his normally cheerful self. Both males looked over the headless dullahan rolled in a machine with something that looked like a computer screen. "Izaya if you would please take off your shirt." The raven haired man nodded in understanding and reached for the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head. The blonde couldn't help but let his eyes trail don to stay fixated on the round belly. He wasn't sure why but a fuller figured Izaya was kind of…hot. All those curves, which were normally non-existant, left the caramel eyes lingering and glazing over in lust…

"Damn that's cold Shinra!" The sound of the informants irate voice shook the former bartender from his erotic thoughts ad brought him back to the reality that they were having a ultrasound.

"It has to be chilled or it won't work properly." The underground doctor said as he turned on the screen that was connected to the machine. The image on the screen was black with splashes of white shapes that Shizuo couldn't make out. Shinra concentrated hard on the screen as he moved the tool along Izaya's stomach, causing the informant to shiver at the sensation. The blonde looked away from the screen to the man who was laying on the table, also looking at the black and white image with intensity.

"Aha! There we are!" Shizuo snapped his head back to the screen and saw the white mess became an image that looked like a curled up sleeping child. His eyes immediately softened at the sight. It was so… "Congratulations! It's a boy!" The brown haired boy chirped happily as he fixed his glasses. "Even though I already knew that because it is genetically impossible for you to have a girl since you missing all the biological DNA to give birth to a female~" Celty jabbed the doctor in the ribs causing him to double over in pain. There was the sound of soft tapping both a PDA was shoved towards the two parents to be.

[Congratulations!] It read but neither of them were paying attention. They were both fixated on the screen with the endearing image.

"He's beautiful…" Shizuo said in awe of the image of his son on the screen. Izaya had mixed emotions of disgust and happiness. That thing on the screen…is inside of him. That thought made his stomach churn.

"Oh wait!" Shinra flicked a few buttons on the machine and swoosh sounds started to fill the room. It took a few seconds but soon the swooshing sounds mixed with a steady 'thud' sound. "It's his heart beat~!"

Shizuo was a loss for words. All negative and conflicting thoughts about having this baby went away once he saw that rough sketch of the informants face and beautiful melodic sound of his child's heartbeat.

Izaya, on the other hand, only grew more conflicted about this whole thing. If he had the choice, he would rip the fetus out of himself right now. It was so revolting to him that he had something living inside of him. He was sucking out the life from inside of him and he just wanted it out.

"He is quite small but managing…you need to eat more Izaya. You should probably have gained the close to 30 pounds by now and you barely gained 20…" Shinra trailed off as the informant redressed himself.

"I will make sure he eats." The blonde said sternly as he put his blue shades back on.

"Great well I will fax these results and leaves over to Miss Yagiri." The underground doctor said as he skipped out of the operating room. The headless woman tapped a message on her PDA once again and showed it to Shizuo.

[You're going to be a great dad.] The blonde read the message over a few times before smiling.

"Thanks Celty." She nodded before heading out of the room to follow Shinra. There was a long, awkward silence in the room since neither nemesis knew what to say.

"We should go shopping for the baby." Izaya finally relented as he made his way over to the blonde. Shizuo nodded in agreement, feeling a tinge of happiness feeling that the informant was finally starting to see things his way.

* * *

"How many packs of diapers do we need?" The former bartender said when the informant added yet _another _box of infant diapers into their cart.

"A lot. Baby's have no control of their bladder so they need to be changed often. I hope that your ready for that~" Izaya sang as he rummaged through the wall of baby wipes and comparing one to the other. The blonde was leaning against the cart, just watching as dark haired male threw random items into the cart.

"Shizu-chan can you get that crib there?" The dark haired man asked as he pointed up to a black painted, wooden crib. The blonde silently agreed ad went over to grab the box of wooden parts. The price tag on it made him want to cringe. There was no way that he could ever afford all this stuff on his own…

He put the box diagonally in the cart and continued to follow the suddenly gleeful man down the aisle. His eyes wandered the shelves at the variety of things that were for children and infants. He stopped abruptly when his eyes saw something particular.

Nipple cream.

There was a faint blush on his face as he reached for the product and examined it more closely._ 'Use on sore, cracked nursing nipples to soften and heal skin, and relieve pain. This creamy salve goes on easi-'_

"Naughty naughty Shizu-chan~" The blonde jerked out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Izaya standing infront of him with a sly grin on his face. He quickly attempted to hide the cream from the raven haired male but he knew it was futile.

"Shut up!" He said as he threw back at the display and pushed the cart onward, away from Izaya.

"You're such a perv Shizu-chan~"

* * *

_I am getting hit by Hurricane Sandy...so yeah x.x;; **Aim for 150 reviews guys!** :D Then I will work on the next chapter ^^ You guys are going to love it too ^_^ Sorry about the slightly mindless drabble in this chapter x.x;; have no fear! This will not be the only shopping adventure the two go on~  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya sat at his computer with papers laying all over his desk for him to see. Glancing up at the screen, he saw the ever so emotionless face of Shiki half covered by his folded hands. The informant picked up a piece a paper off the desk and ran his eyes down it before looking back at the video chat screen. A smirk graced his face as he leaned back in his spiny chair.

"Why would you want more information on such a plain man Shiki-san? This man is no deeper then a child that believes he runs a gang. I see no reason why to get more information on him." The dark hair male said why raising his cup of hot tea to his lips to take a small sip. He couldn't stand the taste or even thought of coffee since he discovered his pregnancy. Izaya figured it also had to do with the pregnancy itself after reading that he may not like things while with child that he normally did when he didn't have a baby in his belly. The Yukuza boss' face remained static as he shifted his body into a more appropriate position.

"_You should know better then anyone that people have more to them then what the eye first captures, Orihara-san." _

Izaya folded his arms over his chest and looked upwards at his ceiling, thinking for a moment, before reaching for a piece of paper that Shiki had faxed over to him. He raised the paper so that it was just partially in view of the web cam and began to read off the basic information.

"Takashi Oyashi. 38 years old. Former leader of the gang called the 'red cobras'." The pregnant man put the piece of paper down on the desk and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest once again. "The Red Cobras were a group that first appeared in Ikebukuro around the same time that the Dollars appeared but the two are anything but similar. The Red Cobras was a collection of some 20 corrupt business men that stole money from business partners to start an underground sex slave trade. They only had a short run though before they were discovered and arrested. For corrupt business men you would think they would have done better~" Izaya reached for his cup again and took another sip of his tea after telling the Yukuza boss the information he had.

"_But Oyashi managed to avoid arrest." _Izaya placed the cup onto his desk with a small click sound when it made contact with the wood.

"I see…So why the sudden interest?" The informant said while raising his eyebrow. Shiki remained quiet for a moment before answering.

"_Rumors have arisen that females are being taken to be sold into prostitution and we are being put under suspicion of it. Of course these rumors are entirely false and we are taking action to put a stop to the rumors. Surely you are aware of this." _Izaya frowned at Shiki's comment. He wanted to hit himself from not being aware that this was occurring. His job was an informant and as an informant he should know all the rumors and all the gossip. Namie looked over at her boss knowing full well that he was frustrated with himself for not being up with current information.

"Of course Shiki-san~ I am the best informant in Tokyo after all~" Izaya said with a fake smirk that wasn't fooling his secretary or the Yukuza boss.

"_Take care of yourself Orihara-san. I expect to hear from you by the end of the week."_

"I will have my secretary fax over the documents I have on the Red Cobra's and contact you by Friday." The informant said while leaning forward to end the video chat. When the screen resumed to the simple chat window, Izaya just sat there staring at his screen. Namie tried to distract herself with the pile of work she needed to get done, but couldn't help but keep glancing over at the informant. She jumped slightly when she heard a loud bang on her employer's desk. Looking over, she saw Izaya's hand tightened into a fist and slammed on his wooden desk with his head slightly down. His eyes were in a tight glare as he looked down at the dark wood.

Even from a distance, his secretary could see that the informant was deeply frustrated. Whether she would vocally admit it or not, Namie knew that she and Izaya were alike in a lot of ways. One of the biggest similarities was that they both liked having complete control. With each passing day, Izaya was losing more and more control due to his pregnancy and she could tell that it was eating him alive. When Shizuo was around, he put on this act of being completely okay with being with child…but once the blonde left, Namie could see the façade begin to drop.

The secretary jumped slightly when a document was slammed on her desk.

"Fax this over to Shiki as soon as possible." Izaya said, the normally playful tone in his completely absent. He walked away from his secretary to grab his fur trimmed parka. "Also, please let all my clients know that I will be out of office for the week of this creature's birth. As well as contact an interior designer about decorating the baby's room. You also need to go to the grocery store to pick up all the items on the list posted on the fridge." He said while slipping his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. Namie sighed slightly at the list of things to do. Since Izaya found out that he was pregnant, he doubled the amount of work that Namie had to do before she could leave for the day. Which included going out to get her boss any type of food he was craving, no matter the distance. She figured it was revenge but the tasks were annoying to say the least.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Izaya opened the door to his loft.

"I'm going for a walk. I expect all the tasks done before I come back." With that said, the informant slammed the door. She stared at the door for a bit before pulling out her phone to text the former bartender. She knew that they had to be cautious about leaving Izaya alone.

"Damn mood swings."

* * *

After walking around Shinjuku for an hour, Izaya found himself sitting on the edge of a roof top. He was leaning back with his hands on either side of him while looking across the city that he once had complete control of.

Has he really slipped up that much?

The informant sighed and leaned forward to look down on the busy street 40 feet below.

"Why am I really doing this?" He asked himself while watching the people rush to and fro across the busy street below. He still didn't want this child, hell he had nightmares about having it. The only reason that he kept the baby was because of Shizuo. Izaya was used to the creepy, 'I'm going to kill you' grin that he had been getting from the blonde since his school…never had he seen the blonde truly smile. So each time he saw the former bartender's face light up when they talked about the child, he couldn't help but feel obligated to keep the baby.

Izaya adjusted his body slightly as he kicked his legs and looked over the edge. He didn't know why but for some reason…he suddenly got the urge to slip off the edge and fall the 40 feet to his immediate death. His eyes widened slightly at the realization that he was thinking of suicide and shook his head.

"Where did that come from?" This was definitely not the first time that he was dangling over the side of a roof, so why the sudden urge…? Red eyes stayed fixated on the ground below. A vision of his blood drenched, mutilated body lying on the light gray side walk below suddenly flashed in his head. He blinked and pulled his legs up to scoot away from the edge of the roof.

"Why am I…?" He trailed off as he looked horrified at the edge of the building. He stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling completely sick to his stomach. A shaking hand rose from the ground to lay on the bump in the informant's belly. It just moved in slow circles to massage the skin until he felt a sharp kicking pain towards the direction of his hand.

It was _definitely_ Shizuo's child.

The raven haired man clenched his stomach and leaned forward in pain. It only happened once, but Izaya stayed in that position for quite a bit in fear that the sudden pain would once again appear. After 10 minutes of waiting, the informant felt like the pain wasn't going to come back and let his body relax. He jumped when he felt a vibration on his hip until he realized it was his cell phone. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he pulled out the metal device to flick it open.

A text message from Shizuo.

Shizuo: [Where are you?]

Izaya blinked for a moment before his red eyes drifted up to the clock in the corner of his phone.

He cursed under his breath when he saw it was half passed 5. Izaya was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize he was up on the roof for about an hour. The informant stood up and typed out a message telling Shizuo that he was on his way home. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and let out of sigh. Red eyes stayed glued to the edge of the building. Small steps were taken forward until he was at the edge once again. He looked down at the busy streets once more as he clenched his stomach. He wished he could just dig his fingers into his tender flesh and rip out the monster that was slowly sucking the life out from inside of him. Maybe then he would be able to go back to his normal life. A flash of Shizuo's happy smile during the ultra sound where the two of them saw the baby for the first time entered his mind.

He just…couldn't…

Even if he got rid of the baby, there was no way life was going back to what it was before.

"I really…_hate _you Shizu-chan."

* * *

Izaya returned to his apartment about 15 minutes after sending his baby daddy the text message. The door creaked slightly as he pushed it open. He stepped inside and closed the heavy door to walk into his home that he now shared with Shizuo. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that the blonde was sitting on the couch with plastic bags of take out food on the glass coffee table. The former bartender sat there with his head back and eyes closed. His arms were crossed over his chest and one leg laid over the other. Izaya could tell by his posture that he had been waiting there for quiet awhile.

He felt a small pang in his heart when saw that the neatly packed boxes of food were still intact and in the clear bags. The informant slipped off his fur trimmed jacket and walked over to sit next to the man that was waiting on the couch. He stretched his one arm across the back of the couch and tucked his legs neatly underneath his bottom as he looked at the former bartender. The blonde's head slowly rolled up into a normal position as he looked at Izaya with his caramel eyes.

"Hey…" The raven haired boy said with a fake smile. Shizuo just stared at the informant. Izaya tried to shrug it off and leaned forward to grab the bags of food on the table. "Hope you got something good. I'm SO hungry~" The pregnant man said as he pulled out a box of the now lukewarm food. The blonde remained quiet as he studied the other man's movements, making Izaya feel very uncomfortable.

This was completely backwards.

The informant opened the top of the box to release the delicious aroma. He pulled out a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth, chewing happily on the soy drenched red meat.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo finally asked causing Izaya to jump a little at the sudden presence of the other's voice. The informant lowered the box slightly and looked at the blonde like he was crazy.

"What's this? Shizu-chan actually cares? Oh how sweet~" The raven haired man purred with a coy grin on his face. Shizuo didn't move an inch as he saw right through Izaya's normally flawless act. "Why do you care if anything is wrong with me?" The informant fired back with a hint of malice in his eyes. The blonde's hand twitched slightly in irritation but maintained his composure.

"Just tell me." His voice was coming out more as a commanding growl. Izaya leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have to pay me. I'm an informant after all~ I don't give information for free~" Shizuo bit down on his jaw and glared hard at the man sitting across from him. The informant just sat there, not fazed at all by the monster of Ikebukuro's actions.

"Flea-"

"Shizu-chan."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what Shizu-chan~?" Izaya smirked as he saw the blonde's temper rising with each passing second. He really was Izaya's favorite thing to play with. Shizuo tightened his fist but forced it to relax.

"Why the hell do you have to be such a god damn asshole?!" The blonde yelled. The raven haired man flinched slightly at the sudden raise in volume.

"An asshole am I? That's kind of funny coming from someone who can't even make up with his brother~"

Shizuo snapped.

The blonde jumped forward to push the informant on his back, causing Izaya to yelp in surprise. Strong, calloused hands wrapped around the raven haired man's neck and pushed down so his head was securely against the leather couch.

"Don't you say anything about my brother!" The blonde yelled, seeing red as he looked at the man struggling underneath him. Izaya twisted and turned, trying to get free from the bodyguards miraculous strength.

"S-Shizu-chan...I…6 m-months...p-pregnant..!" Shizuo eyes shot wide open as he immediately got off the smaller man. His anger had got the best of him and he forgot that the other man was pregnant with his child. Izaya closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his throat while trying to relax his breathing. Something cold was pressed underneath the hem of his shirt, causing Izaya's eyelids to snap open. He looked down to see Shizuo slipping a hand underneath his shirt, raising it along the way. The fingertips were pressed gently against his skin.

"I'm sorry baby…" A shiver ran down Izaya's spine at the new soft tone of the blonde. The informant watched as Shizuo began to massage the enlarged skin before leaning forward and pressed his lips against his belly. Izaya felt a sensation run downward and his body heat up as he watched the blonde. Shizuo lingered there for a moment before pulling up and smiling lightly. The informant felt himself start to grow hard as he stared at the beauty that was Shizuo Heiwajima.

"You're heavy Shizu-chan…" The raven said with a light blush on his face from the heat that he was suddenly feeling. The blonde snapped his head up to see Izaya's pink dusted face. The innocent image made the former bartender's own body begin to heat up. He crawled up Izaya, supporting his weight, and placed his hands on both sides of his head. His face got closer to the informants, causing Izaya to blush even more and stop breathing for a second.

"I'm sorry…" Shizuo breathed out before lightly pressing his lips against the informants. Izaya felt like his heart stopped beating and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet kiss that the two shared. The blonde pulled away and brushed his hand against Izaya's cheek. His hand drifted and wrapped around the back of the informants head to pull him into another kiss.

* * *

_I got my shizaya tattoo guys! :D It's really awesome! ^^ You can see a link to see it on my profile. The picture is by Inumog and the quote is from her 'Divergence Blue' doujinshi :heart: :heart: :heart:  
_

_On another note, the only reason I was so late updating is because I lost internet for 1 1/2 weeks do to Hurricane Sandy .; Thank you all for your wonderful wishes! ^_^  
_

_**I will start to write at 185 reviews!**  
_

_That should give me more of enough time to update Caged Bird ^^;_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling the blonde closer to him. The informant parted his lips and brushed them against the debt collectors own sealed ones. Shizuo began to open his mouth before he abruptly pulled away. Izaya let out a squeak of annoyance as he glared at the blonde.

"Err…I don't want to hurt the baby…" The former bartender said sheepishly as he looked away from the annoyed informant. Izaya narrowed his eyes at the man on top of him.

"Shizu-chan…fuck me now or I am going to fuck myself with one of the banana's I had Namie pick up from the store." The blonde blushed at the thought of Izaya lying on his back, shoving the yellow fruit into his behind. His lower regions began to stir at his own mental image. The dark haired man seemed to notice the blonde's hardening member and brought his knee up to rub it into the sensitive area. Shizuo let out a moan as he glared down at the devious, pregnant man.

"Fine, but we're doing it in the bed."

"Deal." The informant agreed eagerly. Pregnancy had made him so horny that it hurt...quite frequently. Maybe it would be good to let his body indulge in the desire.

Shizuo scooped up Izaya and began to take him to the large, luxurious bed that the two had been sharing throughout the informant's pregnancy. The blonde laid the raven on the bed and carefully crawled on top of him. Izaya immediately grabbed the blonde's head and brought it down to press his lips against that of the debt collectors. Shizuo ran his hands up Izaya's sides, causing the former to shiver at the touch. Eager to get the ex-bartender more in the mood, the informant thrust his hips upwards to meet the blondes. A moan rumbled through Shizuo's throat as he closed his eyes at the sensation.

Izaya rolled the two of them over so that Shizuo now had his back to the back on the bed with the smaller man was straddling his waist. He reached down and crossed his arms in the form of an 'x' and started to take off the black, long sleeved shirt. Caramel eyes looked up and down the informant before his eyes settled on the baby bump that the raven haired man was now sporting.

Shizuo would never admit this out loud, but Izaya being pregnant was a major turn on for him.

The blonde licked his lips as his eyes flicked up to see crimson ones looking down on him, glazed over with lust and desire. Shizuo sat up and kissed Izaya eagerly. The informant placed his hands on the blonde's chest and started to unbutton his vest as he felt the former bartender's wet tongue press against his lips. The last button was finished and the vest was promptly discarded as the smaller man opened his mouth to introduce his tongue to his nemesis. Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's thin waist and dipped his hands into the rim of his pants. The former groaned slightly as he felt the strong hands rub circles on his hip bones. With shaky hands, the informant took off the crisp, white shirt that Shizuo always wore and threw it on the floor with the other articles of clothing.

Both men were left with only their pants on, but neither of them were focused on that. Izaya put all his attention into defeating the strong tongue that fought his own. Once he felt Shizuo's tongue start to securely pin his own, Izaya pushed forward and bit down on the blonde's lower lip, sucking on it as he pulled away. Shizuo pressed there lips together once again but tilted his head this time to go in deeper. He nipped the informants tongue lightly causing the others breath to hitch. The former bartender ran his tongue gently over Izaya's in a silent apology. The two pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting the two lips as they parted. Caramel eyes met crimson as both tried to catch their breath after the intense kiss.

A new emotion had started to bloom between the two of them.

Without warning, Shizuo flipped the two so that Izaya was now the one laying on his back. He brushed his hand against the informant's nearly glowing cheek as he stared into red orbs.

"Izaya…." The blonde's hot breath on the dark haired males face caused Izaya to blush.

"Shizu-chan…" The debt collector dipped in and captured the informant's lips with his own once again. Both of them opened their mouths so that they could taste the other. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck as the former found their way to the zipper on the informant's pants. Izaya tensed slightly as the material on his legs started to be removed. He ran his hands down the blonde's back, rubbing and caressing as he made his way down. They made their way to the front and found the zipper before securely pulling it down and tugging at the blonde's pants to get them off. Shizuo complied and stripped himself of his bottoms leaving him and Izaya only in their boxers. The blonde took another look at the pregnant man's nearly glowing skin.

Has he...always had skin like that?

"Shizu-chan…" His attention was brought back up to the slightly pink face of his baby momma. He never really noticed how…beautiful…Izaya truly was. "Please…take me…" Shizuo felt himself grow even harder at the request from the informant.

This was Izaya Orihara they were talking about. He was the cockiest man on earth! Izaya Orihara never lowered himself so far as to beg for something from _anyone_; yet here he was, begging his nemesis to fuck him.

And Shizuo couldn't be happier to comply.

The blonde leaned forward and hungrily kissed the smaller male. Izaya ran his hands down the debt collector's strong back. He started clawing in as he felt the blonde start to tweak and tease his nipples.

"A-Ahh! S-Shizu-!" Izaya moaned as he threw his head back and pushed his chest up towards the hand for more attention. The blonde smirked and moved down to bite on a spot on the informant's neck as he ran his thumb over the hardening nub. He couldn't help but notice that Izaya seemed to grow more sensitive in this area then the first time that they did this. Shizuo sucked hard on the spot on the smaller male's neck, practically feeling the blood vessels break underneath the pressure.

"A-Ahhh n-nmph.." Izaya turned his head to allow more access as he bit his lip to try and keep in his moans. Shizuo couldn't help but get a glimpse of the embarrassed expression on the informant's face. Moving back up, he captured the slightly swollen lips. As he worked on Izaya's mouth, his other hand moved down the smaller man's chest before stopping at the hem of the dark haired man's black boxers.

Shizuo released the now swollen lips and moved down to the sensitive nipples of the informant.

"AH! D-Dammn! S-Shizu-chan..!" Said man chuckled as he brushed his tongue over the sensitive bud, earning a string of moans from Izaya. He grazed his teeth over the tender flesh. He was loving the sounds that the pregnant man was making.

Not wanting to just lay there and take all the pleasure, Izaya leaned forward as far as he could and bit down hard on the blonde's neck. Shizuo let out a moan as he felt the informant dig his sharp canines in his skin. In revenge, the former bartender bit down on the nipple that was in his mouth. Izaya released Shizuo's neck and let out a particularly loud moan. His nipples have grown _extremely_ sensitive due to his pregnancy. It got to the point that he would have to bite back a moan if he accidentally brushed them when he was dressing.

The blonde slipped his hands into the back of the dark haired mans boxers and began to fondle the informant's ass. He squeezed the more rounded cheeks that the raven had gained due to being with child.

Fuck, pregnancy did wonders to Izaya's body.

Shizuo pulled the cheeks apart and teasingly slipped a hand between them as he moved over to abuse the other neglected nipple. Izaya took a sharp inhale when he felt the warmth surround his other hardened bud. He arched his back at the sensation, pushing his enlarged belly into the blonde's toned chest. Shizuo released the nipple and moved down to kiss pregnant belly. He drug his tongue down the informant's stomach and swirled it around the pushed out belly button.

"H-Hot…" Izaya said bringing Shizuo's attention back up to the flushed face. He was panting slightly which caused the body guard's dick to twitch. Their lips were joined in a passionate kiss; tongues clashing against the other in a fight of dominance. The informant's black boxers were slipped off, releasing his hardened member to the cool air. Izaya moaned into the kiss when he felt a hand grab the heated flesh. The pre-cum dripping out of the tip was smeared over the head as Shizuo teased the informant's slit. The hand ran up the length and dipped down to massage the informant's ball sack. The black haired boy moaned loudly at the pleasure that shot up his body.

"A-Ahh! S-Shizu…" Shizuo ran his tongue down the informant's stomach, down his leg and into his inner thigh. He peppered kisses on the sensitive skin of Izaya's upper thigh before switching over and kissing the tip of the other man's cock. The smaller man took a sharp inhale as he felt warmth start to envelope the tip of his penis. Shizuo's hot, wet tongue wrapped around the head of the other man's cock and started to suck softly. Izaya bit his lip at the pleasure that he was receiving. Teeth were grazed against the informants slit causing a loud moan.

"F-Fuck…hot…s-so hot…" Izaya let out as he felt the heat take over his body from the blonde's administrations. He crawled at the bed sheets when he felt the blonde start to take more of him into his mouth. Shizuo's tongue wrap around the informant's thick meat as he started to slip the rod out of his wet cavern. It was slipped back in and a steady pace of slipping it in and out of his mouth started.

"S-Shit…d-don't….s-stop…" The pregnant man commanded as he started to thrust his hips upward to feel more of that warm mouth on his already heated skin. Red eyes were hidden behind lids as Izaya allowed himself to enjoy the attention his lower region was receiving.

There was a quiet 'pop' sound when the informant's dick was released from the blonde's mouth. Shizuo sat up and reached over to the bed stand to open and dig through the drawer. A smirk started to spread on his lips when he felt a tube and pulled it out to pop off the top. Izaya looked over to see what his baby daddy was messing with and had to suppress himself from bursting out laughing.

"You're really going to use the nipple cream for lube?" Shizuo shrugged and tossed the tube onto the floor.

"There's a lot of it so might as well use it." The blonde rubbed the white cream between his hands to warm it up.

"It can't believe you bought that." Izaya couldn't help but stare as the former bartender ran his hand over his own dick to lather the cream all over it. He licked his lips as he greedily watched the hand move up and down. Leaning forward, he grabbed the blonde's cock as well.

"Mmm." Shizuo moaned softly as he pulled his hand away and let the smaller hand take over. Izaya grabbed the base and ran up the length to start to play with the former bartenders head. He wished that Shizuo let him taste his candy before he lathered the white nipple cream all over the cock.

Izaya squeaked in surprised when his back suddenly met the soft mattress and one leg was thrown over the blonde's shoulder. The blonde was looming over the black haired male and captured his lips within his own. Their lips immediately parted and their tongues met. While the two males kissed, Izaya felt Shizuo's tip poke at his entrance. The informant pushed the bodyguard away.

"Oh hell no! You better prep me first you asshole." The blonde rolled his eyes and shoved one of his finger that was lathered with the nipple cream into the smaller man's puckered hole. Izaya moaned at the sudden intrusion and threw Shizuo a glare, which was ignored. The finger was pushed deep inside until he couldn't get anymore of the digit inside. A second finger was added soon after causing Izaya to claw at the bed sheets.

"A-Ahhh!" Shizuo felt his cock weep as he watched Izaya's face contort in pleasure. He knew that the smaller man needed prepped, but he was growing very impatient. Hell he would have taken the raven dry if he was allowed.

The two fingers parted to stretch the informant's inner walls. The heat from within make Shizuo want to pull out and push his greedy dick in instead. He did this a few times before he added a third digit into the mix. The three fingers were pushed in as far as they could possibly go, making Izaya's toes curl in pleasure. All of them were pulled out till only the tips were in before they were slammed back in.

"F-Fuck! S-Shizu…!" The body guard repeated the action a few times to make sure that Izaya was ready for the much bigger member that was going to perform similar actions. The fingers were removed from Izaya's ass, slick sounds filling the room as they exited. Shizuo watched in amusement as the informant tried to catch his breath.

"Tired Izaya? We've barely just begun." The blonde purred as he leaned forward to nip at the pregnant man's ear.

"S-Shut…up…S-Shizu-c-chan…" Izaya shivered at the feeling of the hot breath on his ear. Shizuo poked his tip at Izaya's entrance once again. This time, however, he didn't receive any protests. The blonde watched the pregnant man's face as he eased himself inside the man's tight heat. He groaned at feeling how tight Izaya actually still was.

"M-More…" Izaya begged when Shizuo was only half way in. The blonde was still scared that he might hurt his unborn baby boy, but he still complied. A man still had his needs. Once all the way in, he noticed a bit of discomfort on the smaller man's face. He let himself sit inside there to give Izaya some time to get used to the feeling of being filled. A kiss was placed on the informant's cheek in a loving manor.

"M-Move…" The dark haired man finally said. Shizuo pulled out slowly before pushing in with a tiny bit more speed. The blonde groaned at the feeling of the informant's constricting walls being rubbed against his male appendage. A steady pace is developed which both man grew accustomed to quickly.

"Faster…" Izaya ordered; Shizuo gladly complied. The speed was picked up and the bed began to creek at the rocking motion. The two male's bodies moved in unison as the blonde thrusted into the raven haired male's entrance. Shizuo began to experimentally thrust in at different angles, looking for a certain spot to send his partner into ecstasy. Izaya was already swimming in pleasure. His body has grown very sensitive due to his pregnancy, making everything feel 10x's better then normal. He knew that he was probably going to regret this in the morning but fuck did it feel good!

"S-SHIZU! T-THERE! A-Ahh sh-shit! Right t-there…" The informant screamed as his back arched off the bed. Shizuo aimed his cock towards the area that contained the bundle of nerves and repeatedly hit it dead on. Izaya was seeing white and absent mindedly grabbed the back of the blonde's head to pull it down to his eye level. The informant opened his eyes and looked right into the caramel orbs of the body guard.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said as he caressed the informant's face. Izaya's face was flushed and eyes hazed over with lust and passion. His hair was sprawled out all over the pillow as his chest heaved up and down. He looked…innocent.

"Shizu-chan…" A calloused thumb brushed over the informants velvety lips.

"I…care about…you…" Shizuo admitted, looking straight into crimson colored eyes. Izaya's eyes widened at the confession but couldn't quite comprehend the words being spoken due to the pleasure induced fog over his mind.

"S-Shizu-chan…A-AHHH!" The smaller man nearly lost it as he felt a pool of pleasure forming inside of him.

He was already so damn close.

"Fuck flea…You're so tight…" Shizuo moaned as he felt his other climax coming close. The sounds of skin rubbing against skin, the creaking of the bed, and loud panting created an erotic melody for both men.

"F-Fuck…S-Shizu-c-chan…" Izaya threw his head back onto the pillow beneath his head as the blonde slammed into his tiny hole. "S-Shit…g-gonna…" The informant tried to warn the body guard but didn't have the chance to finish. "SHIZUOOO!" The dark haired man let himself go, spraying his white seed all over the blonde's chest. The tight walls clamped down on Shizuo's penis causing him to release moments later. The two rode out their orgasms together until they came to steady halt.

Both of them were out of breath and remained still to try and catch it. Heavy pants were the only sounds that could be heard in the room as the two males looked at each other. Shizuo balanced himself on his forearm and pulled himself out of the informant, wet sounds filling the room as he eased himself out. The blonde captured Izaya's lips in a passionate kiss. Shizuo laid down next to the informant and pulled the smaller man into his arms, never breaking the kiss. Izaya tucked his head underneath the blonde's chin and cuddled into the strong man. The body guard held the smaller man tightly as both of them started to give into sleep.

After the sex high cleared, Shizuo started to think more clearly. There was still so much that they two of them had to do before the birth of their baby boy and time was ticking.

"Hey…" The blonde suddenly said after minutes of dead silence.

"Hmm?" Izaya asked, more asleep then the body guard.

"I've been wondering…what are we gonna name him?" Shizuo asked with his eyes closed. The informant remained quiet making the former bartender think that the man in his arms had fallen asleep.

"…I don't care. Name him whatever, doesn't matter to me." Shizuo blinked and looked down at Izaya but didn't argue. He remained quiet and give into the sleep that he badly needed.

For some reason, Izaya was convinced that once he gave birth to the baby, then all his problems would be over. What he didn't know was that it was just the beginning of the _real_ problem.

* * *

_O.M.G! Smut takes me FOREVER to write! *head/desk* I'm sorry if it was bad ;o; _

_You guys...are so amazing ;_; I really didn't think I would hit 185 reviews before this chapter because that was asking for A LOT of reviews (I think 26) So...your all AMAZING!_

**_FINALLY! THE BABY IS GOING TO BE BORN NEXT CHAPTER :'D REVIEW LIKE CRAZY MY LOVELIES! (I want AT LEAST 200)_**

_...can you believe I never wrote a sex scene in a b__ed? XD_**_  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

(29 weeks, 7 months)

Lying in bed, Izaya finished re-reading his document on Takashi Oyashi before sending it off to Shiki. The informant had been very sick the past week; so sick that he couldn't even gain the strength to read his emails. He had Namie send the Yukuza boss his apologies and had her inform him that he was indeed very ill. Izaya felt helpless confined to the bed but there was really no helping it. Excruciating pains shot up his back when he even stepped on the floor. The vomiting got a lot worse which was really a pain in the ass. He still had the oddest cravings but anytime he got something into his stomach, it was immediately sent into the toilet. Headaches had plagued and fogged his mind on a daily basis. He even spiked a fever a few times.

Nevertheless, the pregnant man pushed himself to still try and get things done. The baby's room was finished curtsy of Shizuo and Shinra. Izaya had wanted to hire an interior decorator but the blonde insisted that he do it himself and the informant wasn't in the mood to argue. The former bartender was the most stubborn guy in the world. Still, when Izaya had finally saw the room he was rather impressed.

The walls were a pale blue with a crisp white trim. The roof was stripped; alternating between white and a darker pale blue. A white dresser was set up against the wall with a bunch of different baby items on the top. A white rocking chair was set up in the room as well. The black crib was still in the box which was laying in middle of the floor with some unopened blue sheets and a mobile waiting to be opened and assembled. The plan for today was to get that all assembled…well…for Shizuo to assemble it as Izaya just sat and watched.

The informant closed his computer and sat up in his bed. As if on cue, the blonde walked into the room. Tom had given Shizuo time off after hearing that the pregnant man was getting really sick.

"Ready to finish the baby's room?" Izaya scrunched his nose up. He could tell that the blonde just got inside from a smoke. He could smell it even from a few feet away. Even though the former bartender was very excited, he was also very nervous. Having a baby is a life changing thing and shouldn't be taken so lightly. Izaya was another concern of his; It seemed that he was getting sicker every day and wanted very little to do with their child. This worried Shizuo since he really just…wanted to share the excitement with the other male.

"Yeah." Izaya slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up, but found himself swept off his feet into the blonde's strong arms. The smaller man threw the larger one a glare which was simply ignored. He made his way across the hallway to the baby's bedroom and carefully sat the pregnant man in the rocking chair. The chair creaked as it rocked back from the informant leaning back. Shizuo plopped himself down on the room and started to open the box for the crib. Izaya smirked at the intense yet confused expressions the blonde was making as he emptied the boxes contents and looked at the instructions. He glared hard at the paper before turning it over and scratching his head. The informant chuckled in amusement then sat forward and balanced his chin on his hand.

"Need help Shizu-chan?" Shizuo glared at the pregnant man but then focused on the paper again. He dropped the paper and picked up two pieces of wood and tried to figure out how the two pieces attached. Izaya sat back in the chair, causing it to creak from the rocking. He wasn't sure why but lately all his thoughts about the child were negative to say the _very _least. He even had a morbid one where he sat in a tub of blood, stomach cut open with a dead child in his arms. It was very terrifying. Sure, there was a part of him that rather enjoyed the fact that he was having a child…but that motherly instinct was swallowed up by the fear, disgust, and depression he was facing and he blamed it all on the pregnancy.

That _thing _inside of him had caused him a lot of pain and he hated it for it.

Izaya's eyes shot wide open when he felt a very hard kick and his insides start to shift.

"A-Ahh…" He grabbed his stomach in a foolish attempt to ease the pain. Shizuo's head shot up as he looked at the hunched over man.

"Are you okay?" The informant opened his mouth to respond but all that came out were screams of pain. His eyes were shut tight and tears started to run down his face. The blonde immediately acted on instincts and scooped up the suffering man. "Izaya?"

"S-Shizu-chan…s-shinra…ba-baby…coming..." The pregnant man managed to get out. Shizuo felt a sensation run through his body. Their…child was going to be born? Wasn't it too early for that? Regardless of the questions that entered his mind, the blonde pulled out his cell phone and made his way out the door. The phone rang in his ear a few times and he silently cursed. He swore if Shinra wasn't home…

"_Hello?" _The voice on the other end finally answered.

"Shinra! Izaya is having the baby!" Shizuo shouted as he pushed the floor button in the elevator. "I'm coming there now. Be home!" He said before hanging up on the underground doctor. He was frantic and had a million thoughts running through his head. The frantic man scrolled through his contacts before hitting the call button on the informant's secretary. Once again, he was met with a few rings. He cursed his phone for being so slow even though it really wasn't the phone fault. Caramel eyes looked down at the man in his arms. Tears were now running down his face rather profusely, eyebrows tightly knitted together with lids hiding crimson orbs.

"Hold in there Izaya…"

"_Hello?" _The bitter woman finally picked up, reminding the former bartender that he was on the phone.

"Izaya's going to have the baby. I'm heading over to Shinra's right now." The blonde said while stepping out of the elevator. Namie said something but the bodyguard tuned it out as he tried to think of the best route to get to Shinra's faster. He hung up his phone and stepped out onto the sidewalk. He tried to hail a cab, but, due to his impatience, he decided that it would be faster to run. It was a long stride but he needed to get Izaya to the underground doctor's house and couldn't waste time in traffic. Izaya felt soft bouncing as Shizuo began to run. Each jolt caused him to claw into the blonde's white dress shirt. The pain was excruciating...It felt like he was dying a slow and painful death. Every second that went by felt like an hour to him and he just wanted it to be over with.

* * *

Shizuo didn't even bother knocking; he just kicked down the doctor's door. Celty jolted slightly before looking over and seeing the blonde in the door way. She rushed over and started to tap out a message on her PDA before showing to the tall man.

[Shinra and Yagiri-san are already set up and waiting for Izaya in the operating room.] Shizuo immediately made his way over to the room to be greeted by the masked doctor and pharmacist chief. The blonde was slightly worried because he knew that Namie wasn't a doctor...but if Shinra was there he guessed it was all going to be alright. The two of them had surgical gloves and blue scrubs on.

"Strip." Namie said coldly.

"S-Such a b-bitch…Ah!" Izaya had managed to get out before he let out another scream. Shizuo sat the informant down on the table and started to undress the pregnant man until he was only in his underwear. Any other time, it would be really embarrassing but with the blood pulsing through his veins in excitement, he really didn't care. The former bartender slipped a blue hospital gown over the pregnant man's head.

Shinra looked over at the blonde as he pulled a tray of a variety of tools.

"Shizuo, I have a pair of clothing for you to wear in the bathroom. It's just for your baby's health since we want him exposed to things that are sanitized and free of bacteria." The bodyguard rushed out of the room and quickly changed into the clothing. His blood was pulsing due to all the excitement and nerves. He really couldn't believe he was going to be a dad so soon…

When he walked back in the room there was a tent set up and the informant was connected to a variety of different machines. Izaya's face was wet from sweat that was covering his skin. Even from the door way he could see that the informant was in an immense amount of pain.

"S-Shizu-chan…" The blonde walked over and grabbed the dark haired man's hand to let him know that he was there.

"I'm here Izaya…your doing great." Shizuo encouraged. The two working behind the tent forced the informant on his side and stuck a large needle into his lower back. The informant let out a whimper of pain when the metal was stuck in his spine but suppressed tears. Even though it was evident that he had been crying, he tried very hard to keep in his tears to try and not embarrass himself. Nobody moved or said anything as they waited for Izaya's cries of pain to die down.

Finally, the dark haired man felt the pain die away and started to regain his composure. The doctor and the chief flipped the small man onto his back once again. Celty walked in with a bunch of towels and sat them behind Shinra. She walked over to Shizuo to look down at the informant, whose pain was nearly gone, and began to tap out a message before showing it to him.

[The pain will be worth it. I promise :) ] Izaya looked over at the message and let out a disbelieving chuckle. Shizuo rubbed the back of the informant's hand with his thumb to try and be encouraging. The dark haired man on the table looked over to meet intense caramel colored ones.

They could both see that they were both scared as hell.

The only sounds in the room were the clicking of metal pieces which only caused more tension.

"Okay Izaya, your going to feel some pressure on your stomach but you shouldn't feel any pain. Let us know if you do alright?" Shinra said. Izaya said nothing and just waited to feel the pressure.

"That…feels so weird." The informant said when he felt a line go across his stomach. Curious, Shizuo looked over and behind to the tent to see what the two were doing. He immediately regretted it when he saw that they were cutting open his baby momma and looked away. Izaya let out a sudden breath of air catching the body guard's attention.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo asked but was only replied with a swift nod. He looked over at the tent and back at Izaya's relaxed yet tense face. "How long is this going to take Shinra?" The doctor was so focused on his task that he didn't respond to the blonde.

After a few minutes, Izaya started to feel a little _too _relaxed.

"Shizu-chan…I'm cold…" The blonde didn't know what to do so he simply started to caress the informant's face.

"Hang in there, their almost done." Shizuo lied. He had no idea how long it was going to take. Tears started to run down Izaya's face slowly as he stared into the blonde's warm eyes.

"I'm scared..." He said causing the blonde's heart to swell. He wished that he could take all of Izaya's pain away but he couldn't.

As the c-section went on, the former bartender started to feel the coldness of the informant's body. It was starting to scare _him_. He heard Namie whisper something to Shinra who whispered back.

What the hell was going on? Was this…normal?

"We need to get him out and sew him back up." The blonde heard Namie say. Shizuo glanced back at Izaya's face which was very pale.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked but didn't get a reply. His throat went dry when he heard a baby's cries start to fill the room. The bodyguard felt his heart stop when he saw Celty rush over and wrap something in the towels before rushing out of the room.

"Fuck!" Shinra swore which was really bad. The doctor _never _swore. The blonde looked back at the informant's face and inwardly began to panic when he felt the grip on his hand start to loosen. "Shit, shit! Come on dammit!" The doctor swore as he tried to stop the formerly pregnant man from bleeding. Namie placed gauze over the large laceration.

"What's wrong!?" The blonde demanded.

"Nothing, just…normal c section complications..." Shinra lied as he concentrated hard on his work area. Shizuo looked back over at Izaya's face. It has lost a lot of color and it looked like he was barely breathing…The doctor looked at the nervous bodyguard and faked a smile. "You should go see your baby boy~"

The blonde nodded before looking down at the raven one more time. He brushed the sweat drenched black bangs off his forehead and caressed his face.

"Hang in there Izaya…" The large hand slipped away from the smaller one as Shizuo got up. He didn't want to leave the informant…but he knew that the suggestion from Shinra was more like a demand.

He walked out of the room and looked around for his headless friend who's sitting down on the couch with a blue bundle in her arms. Shizuo took a deep breath before walking over and sitting next to the Dullahan. Caramel eyes slowly drifted from the floor up to the thing that Celty had in her arms. Tapping was heard in the room as the black biker tapped out a message.

[You want to hold him?] It asked. The blonde looked from the PDA and back down at the blue blanket before slowly nodding. The headless rider shifted and placed the bundle into his arms.

That was when Shizuo finally saw his son.

He had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying. His little boy had a tuft of blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. Surprisingly, he had a lot of Shizuo's facial structure as well. He was so tiny in the bodyguard's arms that he felt like he was holding a baby doll rather then his son.

It was the most beautiful thing that Shizuo had _ever_ seen.

[He's 3 pounds, 6 ounces and 11 inches long. What are you going to name him?] The blonde looked back down at the baby that was in his arms. It was sucking on a teal binky and looking up at him with the most innocent, blue eyes.

"Tsugaru…His name is Tsugaru…It was the name of my grandfather…" Shizuo brought his head down and placed a loving kiss on his sons head. "Welcome to the world Tsugaru…We've been waiting for you."

* * *

_FFFFF! ;_; FINALLY! Baby Tsugaru is born! ;o; Bet you didn't see that coming XD I had a lot of people asking and have been dying to let the cat out of the bag . Okay so like...the only way that I like Shizaya MPreg is if their kids are their alternates. I am really not a OC fan...like at all ^^; Also, now the REAL angst begins! :o You thought it was dark before? XD Just a taste of future chapters ;P_

**_REVIEW! I will start to write at 225 reviews! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Shizuo was sitting holding baby Tsugaru for about half an hour waiting for news on Izaya. He really was scared that something was wrong, but most of his thoughts were consumed by the little infant that was in his arms. The blonde child just laid there, content in his father's arms, sucking away on his teal pacifier.

"You think your mommy is okay Tsugaru?" Shizuo asked the child in his arms. Tsugaru closed his eyes and started to fall asleep in his daddy's arms. The blonde smiled warmly as his son drifted away into a pleasant slumber before looking perplexed.

What do you do with a baby when it's asleep? Just…lay them down?

He looked around for a place to lay down his child before seeing Celty walk in front of him. He blinked a few times as he watched the dullahan tap out a message before showing it to him.

[Shinra wants to see you.] The blonde read over the message before nodding and handing over his sleeping boy to his friend. Celty held Tsugaru close and rubbed the small child's back. Shizuo felt his heart warm even more as he watched his female friend hold his son. It reminded the blonde that Celty was very much human and female despite being a dullahan.

He quickly hurried into the operation room, finding Shinra sitting where he did before he left the room. He couldn't help his caramel eyes drift over to the hospital bed. Izaya was laying on the bed still but now had a breathing mask on his face and a few more machines hooked up to him. The blonde was relieved that the dark haired male had some more color to him but he still looked horrible. He took a seat next to the unconscious male, body hunched forward as he rested his elbows on his knees with his hands interlaced between his legs. The former bartender took one more glance at Izaya's pale face before looking over at his friend and the pharmacy chief.

"Izaya isn't dead, lets just get that out of the air. He's just unconscious from the shock." Namie said to clear the heavy air that loomed around in the room. Shizuo couldn't help but feel relieved a little bit.

"So…what's wrong?" The blonde asked as the two remained silent. Shinra's expression was serious which made the blonde uncomfortable because that was _never_ a good thing.

"If you remember Shizuo, this whole thing was an experiment." Namie started as she folded her arms and leaned back into her chair. "I drugged Izaya with one of our test pregnancy pills to get revenge. I didn't actually _intend_ for him to get pregnant, that was all your doing. This pill has never been tested on humans. We have done testing on animals and had a lot of success, but the jump from a monkey to a human is still a great distance." Shizuo took in the words that the dark haired woman was saying but didn't quite comprehend them. He was never good with science or medical shit.

"So…?" The blonde egged on, trying to hear the explanation in easier terms. Shinra adjusted his glasses and simplified what the dark haired woman said.

"What we're trying to say is that the pill is having some side effects that we didn't quite plan on." The underground doctor shifted and crossed one leg over the other as he continued. "When we cut into Izaya, we had a hard time getting the baby out. We were worried that the child would die before we could even retrieve him. This resulted in a bigger incision then we originally planned for. However, Izaya was losing blood fast and we couldn't get it to stop bleeding. Once we did finally get him to stop, he had lost about 27% of his total blood volume." The brown haired boy looked at the unconscious man and back at the blonde. "We are going to need to keep Izaya and your son here for the next two weeks for surveillance. Also please be aware that your son might have disabilities and may even die."

The blonde felt his breath get caught in his throat as his eyes widened. Tsugaru was just born…now Shinra is saying that he may not even live?! He clenched his fists as he felt anger start to boil inside of him.

"So what your saying is…Tsugaru might die?!" Shizuo's eyebrow's knitted together as he glared at the two sitting in front of him. Shinra put his hands out and waved them defensively.

"Now now it's only a possibility." The doctor said with a nervous laugh. He dropped his hands and returned back to his serious expression. "Right now he seems healthy, however as he gets older he may develop some disabilities. Not just the baby but Izaya as well." Shizuo felt his heart clench as he lowered his head. He looked over at Izaya's face which was absent of all emotion. He couldn't help but feel guilty that Izaya was laying unconscious…if he just let the informant abort then he wouldn't be laying under those white sheets.

"Izaya…" Shizuo brushed his hand over the informant's face and pushed the dark bangs away from the porcelain skin. His thumb rubbed soft circles into the delicate skin as desperately stared at closed lids. He wished that they would just flicker open and that innocent, emotionless face would contort into the devilish smirking mask that the blonde had grown to hate.

Anything to see life back into that lifeless face…

Izaya didn't deserve this. Even though he was a selfish asshole, he didn't deserve to be laying unconscious on a hospital bed. Nobody deserved to nearly lose their life in a normally routine surgery.

Shinra and Namie decided to give the new parents some privacy and left the room. Once the door closed, Shizuo leaned forward and pressed his lips against the informant's forehead. He wished that Izaya would just wake up already…he needed to know that the dark haired man was okay. Even if it was to just tease and annoy the shit out of him, he needed to hear the informant's voice.

The blonde wasn't sure what he thought of the dark haired man anymore. He knew that he was suppose to hate him...but the malice feelings he normally felt towards the other were now starting to mold into something new, something he couldn't quite identify. What he knew for sure was that there was definitely a soft spot in his heart for his enemy…

"Wake up Izaya..."

* * *

A soft beeping filled the air of the room, forbidding it to be totally quiet, as Izaya started to shift after 2 days of no motion His face scrunched tight together before crimson orbs started to reveal themselves from behind heavy lids. He blinked a few times to focus up on the white ceiling. A feeling of panic rushed through him when he didn't remember where he was. He sat up quickly but cursed when he felt pain run through his arm. He looked down and saw a needle that was stuck in his vein with tape on top to keep it in place. As reality started to set in he noticed that he was also wearing a mask that was depositing oxygen. Ever the clever man he was, he quickly figured out that he was in one of Shinra's operating rooms.

Scooting his bottom back, he sat up straight and looked around the room that he was in. He spotted Shizuo sitting on a chair asleep, holding a pile of blue blankets in his arms. Izaya removed the mask and dropped it on the bed as he examined the bundle that the blonde was holding. After a moment of examination, he leaned over the side of the bed and touch the blankets that Shizuo held securely in his strong arms. His hand retracted immediately when he felt the blue sheets start to move. As the blue material loosened, a tiny little hand reached up as whining sounds started to fill the arm. Izaya's eye widened as the blanket fell away more to reveal a tiny little infant in the blonde's arms. Tsugaru shifted his head with his eyes closed as he opened his mouth and began to cry. Shizuo sat up straight as he looked down at his tiny son while bouncing him slightly.

"Tsugaru shh…it's okay…" The baby silenced once his father started to rub his back. He brought his small fist up to his mouth and began to suck on it. The body guard smiled at his little boy's cute gesture. He looked over at Izaya and was surprised to see that he was finally awake after 2 days of being unconscious. His caramel eyes softened as he took in sight of the dark haired male but then looked confused at the expression on the informant's face.

Izaya had a look that was an odd mixture of disgust and shock.

"Shizu-chan…what is that…?" The informant asked as he stared down at the baby that was falling asleep while sucking on his fist. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what Izaya was talking about. "That thing in your arms…what is it?" The man clarified. Shizuo looked down at Tsugaru before looking back up at the dark haired male.

"This is our son…Tsugaru. You remember having him right?" The blonde asked. Maybe Izaya had got amnesia somehow? Shinra did say that he might suffer some side effects...

But Izaya didn't have amnesia. In fact, he remembered _exactly _what happened down to every agonizing detail.

"Disgusting…" Izaya said as he continued to stare at his little boy who was contently resting in the former bartender's arms.

"What…?" Shizuo asked in confusion. Surely he didn't hear what he thinks he just heard.

"I said it's disgusting." The informant repeated. The blonde glared at the man who was sitting up in the hospital bed.

"He's our son." Shizuo nearly spit out, the undertones of anger evident in his voice. He couldn't believe nor was he going to stand for anyone insulting his baby boy even if it was his son's mother. Tsugaru started to stir once again due to his father's angry voice. The blonde held out the baby for Izaya to take but the informant moved away.

"I don't want to hold him!" The informant yelled. He almost looked…afraid.

"Just take him!" Shizuo ordered as he grabbed Izaya's thin arm and pulled him forward to place Tsugaru into his arms. The dark haired male looked down at the tiny bundle that the bodyguard put in his arms with an unsettling look. As if on cue, Tsugaru woke up and looked up at his mother. The two seemed to have a staring contest as both looked at each other. The baby boy started to smile up at Izaya which caused the male to bite his lip. This _monster_ that was in his arms had caused him _months_ of agony and pain. Not to mention that this _thing_ was going to forever change his life entirely.

Shizuo watched the too interact, hopeful that the informant would love their son as much as he did. That's when Izaya lost it and started to cry while eagerly handing Tsugaru back over to the blonde.

* * *

_WOAH GUYS! I got 50 reviews on the last chapter! :'D You guys don't know how happy that makes me *sob* You make me feel like a real author ^^ **I will start to write after at least 275 reviews.** You guy's can do it! I know you can! ^^ I am very happy that so many people are enjoying this fic..it's like...my child ;_;  
_

_On a side note, this fic will be complete before Christmas :) You will see why as the story goes on~  
_

_Note to Flammers: I really hoped that all of us were mature and I didn't have to say this but…NO FLAMES! I had 6 on the last chapter. Seriously guys, I couldn't believe it. The flames ranged from insulting my intelligence level to my creativity in general. Highly disrespectful and rude. You would never say that stuff to my face, especially because you don't have the balls to face me and hide behind a guest name! I am going to respond to one here since it was such a fucking insult to me and I am not going to let it slide. A guest flamed that I had copied a fic by Caffinekitty called 'Natural Selection' and told me to admit it. Here is what I am going to admit; I have never even heard let alone read that fic! I know of Caffinekitty but I haven't read any of her stuff. This story is 100% me; my own thoughts, my own plot, my own fantasy. I find it extremely insulting that they would try and destroy my reputation as a writer by saying shit like that. I am highly creative and I take a lot of time to plot and storyboard it all out. If you ask anyone who knows me personally, I do not copy nor do I like using clichés. I have literally changed entire stories because it was too close another._

_I do not appreciate flames and I do not like that. Flames and constructive criticism are two completely different things. If this problem persists…I will have to disable guest reviews which I really don't want to do. If you really do feel the desire to flame, make sure you're logged in so I can reply and be aware that I will, indeed, reply ;p_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

"Tsugaru~" Shinra cooed as he tried to get the tiny infant to open his eyes. The blonde baby scrunched his face up as he curled his hands into fists and held them up defensively. He opened his eyes and looked at the underground doctor. The brown haired doctor quickly looked into the blue orbs through his medical device and jotted down some notes. Shizuo was leaning against the door frame as he watched the doctor perform tests on his son.

"So…why does he have blue eyes and blonde hair?" Shizuo asked. Shinra jotted down a few more notes and felt the baby's stomach before writing down a few more notes.

"Well…there are multiple reasons why he might. Babies are generally almost always born with blue eyes. They may change as he gets older but I doubt it due to how vibrant they are. You both could be heterozygous meaning you both carry the trait for blonde hair and blue eyes and he just happened to get that genetic combination. Could be a side effect from the pills as well." The doctor said as he put down the clipboard he was writing on and started to prepare a needle to drawl blood. "Something I did notice though, he carries a lot of your physical appearance but is acting more like Izaya." Shizuo watched as the doctor attached a blood vile. After a bit of watching, he leaned his head against the frame and closed his eyes.

He was tired, to say the least. He was thankful that Tsugaru slept longer during the night compared to other children, but he still woke up every 4 ½ hours. The bodyguard was the only one who tended to the child when he did wake up, except Celty who would occasionally step in and do it to give the blonde a break. He had attempted to get the informant to take care of Tsugaru with no success. In fact, Izaya did little to nothing to take care of his son. It was almost like the baby wasn't even the informant's. Shizuo knew that something was going to have to be done soon about it because he _had _to get back to work after the end of the week. Before the dark haired male started to exhibit the bizarre behavior, he and Shizuo had come to the understanding that the informant would stay home with their son during the day since most of his work was done from his computer anyway. Now Shizuo wasn't so sure what they were going to do.

The sound of Tsugaru's crying voice caused the bodyguards eyes to snap open. He was screaming his little lungs out as Shinra filled the vial up with blood.

"Aww Tsugaru its okay~" The doctor tried to comfort the little boy but the babies cries were still loud and prominent. The needle was pulled out of the skin, leaving a little bleeding spot. Shinra put a bandage on the spot and picked up the crying infant. He rubbed small circles on the baby's back as he lightly bounced him. Shizuo couldn't help but think that Shinra was _way_ better with Tsugaru then Izaya was. The doctor walked over and handed the blonde his baby.

"You hungry little guy?" The former bartender asked the weeping child as he cradled him in his arms. He walked out of the room and over to Izaya who just lying on the couch, doing nothing. Another thing that had been off was the informant's lack of anything in general; whether it was going out, trolling on forums or even conducting business…it has all been lacking since the birth of their son. Shizuo stopped at the edge of the couch and looked down at the informant.

"Here, hold Tsugaru while I go make his bottle." The blonde said as he held out his son to the informant. Izaya's eyebrows knitted together as he sat up on the couch and glared at the bodyguard, not taking the child that was extended out to him. The two just looked at each other as Tsugaru continued to cry. Shizuo growled noticeably as he shoved the little infant into the informant's arms before storming out of the room.

Izaya made a 'tsk' sound before looking down at Tsugaru.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" He said angrily as he glared at the innocent child. He held a lot of anger for the little baby, even though he did nothing to the informant. To Izaya, Tsugaru was the cause of all his pain and suffering.

His hands tightened around the small child as his glare intensified. "I hate you…" He said with malice. Tsugaru's face had turned red and tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried. Izaya looked around before finding the baby's teal binky and shoving it in the infant's mouth to stop the crying. Tsugaru didn't like this though and turned his head from side to side to try and get the pacifier out of his mouth. "You're a monster, you know that?" Izaya said with uncaring eyes as he pulled the teal pacifier out of the baby's mouth and threw it on the floor.

Shizuo came into the room shortly later with a bottle of warmed milk. Izaya handed Tsugaru over to the blonde the second he sat down on the couch. The former bartender let out a sigh as he put the nipple in the baby's mouth. Tsugaru instantly went quiet as he desperately started to suck out the warm beverage. He made soft sounds of pleasure as he closed his eyes to drink his bottle.

"You were really hungry, weren't you Tsugaru." Shizuo said with a tired smile as he watched his son eat. Izaya found himself staring at Shizuo and Tsugaru before he caught himself and looked away. Caramel eyes drifted from the feeding child up to the informant. He could see that Izaya was uncomfortable but couldn't figure out why. Then again, there is a lot that he could never figure out about the raven haired man. He got up and sat down right next to the informant. "Want to feed him?" He asked.

"Nope~" Izaya said causing the blonde to glare.

"Well too bad." He said sternly as he put Tsugaru into the smaller male's arms once again. The dark haired male tried to struggle but found it to be futile and let the infant be placed in hold. Blue eyes shot open as the bottle in the babies mouth started to shift. His eyes started to close when he felt himself stabilize in the informant's arms. Izaya looked down on the content look on his son's face. He moved his other hand underneath his shirt to rub the incision mark across his belly. Shizuo stared at Izaya with intense eyes. He was looking for some sort of reaction from the informant…but didn't get anything. Tsugaru had fallen asleep just shy of finishing his bottle.

The blonde figured it was alright though and burped his son before laying him down in the mock set up Shinra set up in the guest room. When he returned to the living room, Izaya had curled up into a ball on the couch.

"What do you want for dinner?" The blonde asked as stood near the arm of the couch.

"Not hungry…" The informant replied. Shizuo opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Izaya suddenly stood up with his head down. "I am taking a shower." Before he could receive a reply, Izaya was in the bathroom with the door locked behind him. Walking over to the counter, he looked himself over in the mirror. He couldn't recognize the man in the mirror. The man in the mirror was frail and scared; not Izaya Orihara. Izaya Orihara had complete control over his life. He had the upper hand in all situations and was a step above the rest. Izaya Orihara was not scared. Izaya Orihara was did not have a child. Heck, he didn't even like children!

No, the man in the mirror was not Izaya Orihara.

Anger started the boil within the informant as he glared at his reflection. Placing his hands on the cold counter; he knocked all the products that were sitting on top across the room and onto the floor. He then proceeded to strip himself in a haste of all his clothing and fling it into random places of the room. His hands were shaking as he turned the shower on full blast. Izaya stepped in and immediately felt the scorching heat on his skin. The hot water turned his pale skin red but it didn't bother him. His fingers brushed over the tender flesh where the incision was.

"How interesting…I never thought I would hate something more then I hate you…Shizu-chan." He clenched his hands, finger nails digging into his soft flesh. His body convulsed as tears started to fill his eyes. "S-Shit…" He brought his hand up and wiped the tears away before they could fall.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he slammed his fists hard against the wall of the shower. He was sure that would probably gain bruises but he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything anymore.

* * *

2 weeks had passed and Shinra found nothing wrong with either Izaya or Tsugaru. He did notice, however, that Izaya was displaying some distant and odd behavior. He kept an eye on the informant but somewhat expected the behavior because Izaya was…well…Izaya.

The informant was extremely relieved to be back in his own house. Staying at Shinra's felt like he was staying in a psychiatric hospital, which was not a desirable experience.

Shizuo was relieved as well. Even though it wasn't his house, he had begun to feel very warm and welcomed in the informant's home.

"Izaya…where should I put this diaper bag?" The blonde asked while carrying the blue diaper bag and his little son. Tsugaru was wide awake but surprisingly quiet during their moving adventures. The blonde child was, as Shizuo began to realize, actually rather calm and quiet in general. He cried very little, compared to other children, which was something that the former bartender was very thankful for.

"Doesn't matter, put it anywhere~" Izaya said as he laid on his floor with his eyes closed. He relished in the feeling of the rough carpet against his skin. He felt a breeze of air on his side and opened his eyes to see Shizuo laying a blanket on the floor next to him. He smoothed it out and placed Tsugaru on his stomach on top of the blanket. Izaya glared slightly and rolled on his back with his hands behind his head and content smile on his face. Shizuo sat on the couch and dropped the diaper back next to him.

"At least you in higher spirits." The blonde said as he looked at the informant. He couldn't help but look down at Izaya's belly. He had lost nearly all the baby weight…but then again, he didn't gain too much either.

"Better atmosphere." The smaller male said as he tried to ignore the happy infant lying right next to him. There was a comfortable silence between the three of them until the sound of Shizuo getting up from the couch filled the air.

"I'm going to take a shower." The blonde said as he started to head towards the bathroom. Izaya's eyes snapped open as he got up hastily.

"Shizu-chan, wait!" Shizuo stopped and looked at Izaya with a raised eyebrow. The informant bit his lip as he looked into caramel orbs. He couldn't tell the blonde that he didn't want to be left alone with their child. He had too much of an ego for that.

"I…" The informant tried to think of a lie back came up with nothing but empty air.

"I'm tired and annoyed. Can't I just have 20 minutes to myself?" The blonde spat out as he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Izaya winced at the loud sound.

He turned around to look at the baby who was lying on the light blue blanket before ignoring him completely and turning on his computer.

* * *

_Ehhh this chapter was a challenge for unknown reasons D: I hope Izaya is staying consistant. He is going to get worse, don't worry~ **Uhm I will start to write at 305 reviews :D** (I can't believe I am up to 300 already o.o; ) Btw in about 2-3 chapters some really dark, angsty shit is going to happen as well as Tsugaru is going age to about 3-4 months..It's vital to the story so I'm sorry if that annoys you ^^;  
_

_Oh yeah, thank you all for your wonderful support about the flammers ;o; it makes me so happy to know that I have all of your support ^^  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya sat at his desk, typing away on his computer, while the former bartender finished putting on his normal bartending attire. Tsugaru was fast asleep in his crib since it was still really early. Shizuo really didn't want to leave his son, but he knew that he absolutely _had _to go to work. Izaya was a little bit better with Tsugaru, which was a big relief for the blonde since the child would stay home with the informant.

"You really think you're going to be okay?" Shizuo asked as he fastened his bow tie. Izaya stopped his typing and looked up at the blonde.

"How difficult can it be to take care of it?" Izaya said with a bit of a scuff. The blonde felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of his son being nothing more then a thing to the informant.

"It's pretty fucking hard, especially because you haven't done a damn thing to take care of him yet." Izaya glared hard at the man who was now obviously angry.

"Why do you care so much for it?"

"It's not an 'it', he's a 'him' and because he is our fucking _son_. How the hell can you _not _care for it?" The informant stood up from his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That _thing _is a monster. It has no relation to me." Shizuo growled and hastily grabbed the house keys that Izaya had made for him. Calling his son a monster really hit a nerve since he was so frequently called a monster himself. He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. He opened it but looked back at the smaller man before he made his exit.

"I'm done talking to you." The loud slam of the door caused the dark haired male to wince. Almost immediately after, Tsugaru started to cry. Izaya growled as he glared at the door.

"Fucking Shizu-chan!" He made his way into the baby's room and turned on the lights. Tsugaru was crying loudly, much to Izaya's irritation. He walked over to the crib and looked down at his crying son. Pulling him out of his bed, he began to cradle him with a light bounce to try and get the baby to fall back to sleep. The blonde child, however, was now wide awake due to the loud disturbance. He looked up innocently at his mother before smiling. Izaya felt a pang in his chest at the normally heart warming expression. "Tch, it seems like you like me. While too bad for you, I'm not particularly found of you~" Tsugaru did nothing but look up at his mother with a happy expression. Even though the words were filled with malice and hatred, the sound of his mother's voice did nothing but sooth him and coax a smile. This only made Izaya's anger towards the infant burn more.

The sound of the front door opening caused the informant to rush into the living room. Namie had walked in and over to her desk to put down her stuff. The informant made his way over to dark haired female and immediately put his son in her arms.

"Take care of him Namie-san~" Before he could receive a reply, he walked over to his desk and started to check his email. Namie stood there, dumbfounded, before looking down at the tiny baby in her arms. She looked back over at Izaya and glared.

"What the hell, he is _your_ son!" Izaya waved his secretary off as he typed out an email to Shiki.

"_I_ didn't want him. _You_ are the one who drugged me and started this mess. I wanted to abort the monster but you and Shizu-chan wouldn't let me do that." He turned to look over a few papers on his desk before continuing his thought. "Besides, you're a female. It's your job to have and take care of children~" Namie glared hard at her boss.

"I hope Heiwajima-san takes Tsugaru and leaves you because he deserves better then your sorry ass." Izaya's hands halted on his keys as Namie went into Tsugaru's bedroom. After a moment of hesitation he began to type again. Outwardly, the comment didn't seem to hurt him, but inside it really struck a nerve. The two had been living together for so long now that the informant completely forgot that the blonde had a home of his own and could up and leave him at any given moment. Izaya would never admit it, but he started to grow feelings for the bodyguard. Part of him thought that maybe, just maybe, the two could form some kind of relationship that more intimate. After all, they did have sex twice and have a son together.

Then Tsugaru was born and everything went downhill from there.

Izaya didn't deserve Shizuo. He didn't deserve Tsugaru. He knew both of these things but still selfishly tried to hold on to the two of them.

Pulling out his cellphone, he scrolled through his contacts and began to type a text message to the blonde.

Izaya: [Let's go out to dinner tonight.]

He sent the message and placed the phone on his desk.

For the next few hours, Izaya worked diligently to catch up on all the work that he had been putting off for the passed couple weeks. Namie had been taking care of Tsugaru as well as doing all of her paperwork in his room. The door bell rang but Izaya didn't get up to answer the door. He expected his secretary to answer the door but after a few couple rings and no Namie, he got up and answered the door.

"Ahh Shiki-san. Please come in~" The informant moved to let the Yukuza boss and his body guards to enter his home. He walked over to couch and gestured for the older man to sit. "Would you like some tea or coffee perhaps?"

"No thank you Orihara-san. I do not attend to stay long." Izaya nodded and sat across from Shiki. He crossed his legs ad composed himself in his normal business manor. The Yukuza boss pulled out a manila envelope from inside his blazer and placed it on the glass coffee table.

"Here is your pay for the information on Takashi Oyashi." Izaya leaned over and opened the envelope to count the hundred dollar bills that were inside.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Shiki-san~ By the way, have you been able to find him?" Shiki opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sudden sound of the door to Tsugaru's room being slammed open. Izaya's eyes widened when his secretary walked over to him and plopped his little baby on his lap.

"I'm going on my break so you're going to have to watch your son." Tsugaru was looking up at Izaya while sucking on his fist. Izaya glared slightly down at his child before glaring at the closing door and back at the Yukuza boss. Shiki's eyes were fixed on the little boy that was sitting on the informant's lap. The dark haired informant opened his mouth a few times to come up with an excuse but didn't come up with anything.

"Your son?" The older man said as he looked back up to crimson eyes. Izaya thought about lying and denying that Tsugaru was his, but if it ever got back to Shiki that he lied to him then that would be risking his future dealings with the man.

"Ah yeah. His name is Tsugaru and he is two weeks old..." Izaya trailed off. He hoped that the blonde baby would fall to sleep soon so he could just drop him in his room and continue on with his day until Shizuo came home.

"He's adorable." Shiki said, surprising the informant. The Yukuza boss never came off as the gentle type, so to hear him say something like that was very surprising.

"Yeah, he is." The informant lied. The older man detected Izaya's uncomfortable and distant behavior with his son but decided not to address it.

"Your personal life has nothing to do with me, but I am very happy for you. Children are blessings, even though they may not seem so sometimes. My wife and I have been trying for awhile now but we haven't had success." Shiki stood up at the end of his sentence. "I will be in contact Orihara-san." With that the Yukuza boss took his leave, leaving Izaya alone in his apartment with his little son. He let Shiki's word's sink in before sitting back in his chair and extending Tsugaru above his head to look up at him.

"Blessing in disguise huh?" The baby squirmed in the informant's grip, not liking being held so far up and in such an uncomfortable position. He scrunched his face up and started to cry. Izaya glared as Tsugaru got louder and louder. "I don't know about that." He brought Tsugaru back down and put him in his crib to let him cry himself asleep.

* * *

Snowflakes gracefully fell from the sky making the normally busy streets of Tokyo white and desolate. A tall blonde walked silently with a shorter, dark haired male to his left and a carrier in his right hand. Inside in the carrier was a sleeping little baby drowning in clothing and blankets. The two entered a restaurant and were quickly seated and handed menus. Both ordered their drinks and a appetizer to share between the two of them. The waitress wrote down their order and hurried off to the kitchen. Shizuo looked over at Tsugaru before looking back at Izaya. He was still angry over the argument that the two had this morning.

Izaya looked up from his menu to meet caramel eyes before looking back down. It was obvious that there was a heavy air that hung around the two new parents. The drinks were set on the table a couple minutes later and Izaya immediately took a sip of his wine. Alcohol was one thing that he really missed while he was pregnant.

"Izaya, we need to figure out what we're going to do." Shizuo said, finally breaking the air. Izaya looked up immediately and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The blonde shifted uncomfortably before regaining his composure.

"About Tsugaru."

"What about him?" Shizuo sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I mean…I knew that you were going to have some issues after he was born, but not this bad. I want Tsugaru to have both of his parents in his life…but I don't want him growing up feeling like he is a monster…" Izaya sat there and took what the blonde was saying in before sitting forward and twirling his drink.

"It's not…it's just…it's really complicated." The informant admitted.

"It's not easy for _me _either Izaya. I am still fucking terrified to tell the truth." Izaya rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying okay? I can't help it that I can't _feel _a connection." Shizuo glared slightly but managed to maintain his composure.

"Your not _trying _to feel anything. I understand that it's a fucked up situation we're in but he is still our son. No matter if you hate him or love him, he will still always be your son." Izaya took another sip of his wine and looked away.

"Tch…like I deserve anybody's love." Shizuo sat there analyzing the informant. He wasn't himself anymore and it started to worry him.

"Everybody deserves love, even an asshole like you." Izaya ran his hand through his hair and watched the waitress put the appetizer down on the table before walking off. Shizuo took a piece of the appetizer and ate a piece of it. Izaya reached forward to grab a piece when his eye caught a glimpse of his knife. The shiny metal seemed to speak to him as he felt his fingers itch to grab it. A vision of himself using the knife to stab slit Tsugaru's throat entered into his mind causing his eyes to widen. He couldn't shake the vision of the lifeless baby in his arms, blood all up his arms and all over Tsugaru's face. T

Tsugaru caused him this pain, so if he got rid of the problem then the pain would go away as well.

He immediately retracted his hand and grabbed it protectively while staring at the metal object. His body was shaking slightly as he looked in horror at the knife. This wasn't his first horrific vision, but it was the first that dealt with him killing his own flesh and blood. He looked over at Tsugaru, who was fast asleep, then over to blonde who had a worried expression on his face.

"Izaya, are you okay?" Shizuo asked. Izaya looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"I…don't know."

* * *

_Ughh Tsu is going to jump to 6 months sometime soon...but I don't know when ;_; I feel it's way too soon but this story got way longer then I originally planned..Oh yeah by the way! **There is going to be a sequel to this story! :D **I kept forgetting to tell you guys XD I had that decided like...6 chapters ago XD I'm sorry about the delay on all my other fics...like I said before, I am trying to get this done by Christmas (which is right around the corner o.o)  
_

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews ^^ Each and every one makes me smile :) 325 reviews before I start to write the next chapter ^^ (I want to update Caged Bird as well :/ )  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Izaya's vivid and horrific hallucinations began to plague him daily. It got to the point that the informant didn't even like being in the same room as Tsugaru. He had given Namie strict instructions to put Tsugaru down for a nap when she had to go on her break and when she was done for the day whether he was crying or not. It wasn't just Tsugaru that the dark haired male had been keeping a distance from though, it was everyone in general. His bedroom had turned into his safe haven. All his meetings were conducted from his bedroom via web camera. It was where he spent 80% of his day now, completely secluded from the outside world. The only person that he had some interaction with was Shizuo, but even that was less then normal.

Shizuo had noticed Izaya's distant behavior and had started to grow very concerned for the informant. Even if Izaya despised their son, he would never limit his play time with his precious humans. He knew that Izaya was sick. With what, he didn't have a clue but he knew that the informant was ill in some sort of way. Shizuo had reached his wits end. Even though Izaya had back tracked after their talk at the restaurant, the blonde couldn't bring himself do anything about it.

Thoughts ran through his mind as Shizuo lay wide awake on Izaya's bed, staring at the informant's back. He was trying to make a decision, but he wasn't sure what type of decision he should be making. All of this was new and foreign to the former bartender. His feelings for Izaya were growing more complicated everyday. He knew that he loved Tsugaru, without a doubt, but he didn't know what he felt towards the smaller male. When he was ready to pack up and leave, Izaya's face would cause all negative feelings to just disappear. Nimble fingertips brushed against the clothed back of the informant as Shizuo watched the slight raise and fall of Izaya's body. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 6:02.

He didn't want to go to work. All he wanted to do was lay in bed all day with Izaya, maybe that would make things better. The informant turned around and started to wake from his peaceful slumber. Red eyes slowly started to blink open to meet caramel ones. Shizuo pulled the smaller male into his arms as he looked down at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. Izaya didn't respond immediately but let himself relax into the blonde's warmth.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shizu-chan. I'm not sick." Izaya said as he felt himself start to go back to sleep. Shizuo didn't believe that Izaya wasn't sick in the least, but he couldn't do anything if the informant didn't think he was sick. He thought that maybe Izaya was just jealous of Tsugaru. Maybe if he did something nice for the informant, then he would get better. After all, everyone knew that he hated losing control and he lost control all through the pregnancy. The bodyguard never really expressed his thanks to the informant for giving him the best thing he ever got in life.

Shizuo kissed Izaya's head and untangled himself from the sleeping man.

* * *

Izaya was sitting at his desk in his bedroom with his head in his hands in frustration. The sounds of baby cries were flooding into his room which was the cause of his annoyance. Izaya sat up straight and slammed his hands on his desk.

"God Namie! Can't you shut it the fuck up!?" After no response was received and the crying continued, he walked towards his bedroom door and threw it open to see his secretary cradling and lightly bouncing his little boy in his kitchen. Tsugaru's face had turned red from all his crying, his little hands curled up into tiny fists and held up defensively.

"Why the hell is he crying?" Namie's head snapped up at the sudden presence of her employer. She settled into a hard glare as she continued to try and soothe the crying child.

"Dunno. Maybe he misses his _mother_." Izaya made a tch sound with his mouth as he casually walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I need to go on break." Namie added on with a sigh.

"Get him to stop crying first then you can go." Izaya sipped the black coffee and swallowed the warm, black liquid. His finger twitched on the cup as the cries only intensified. He turned around to yell at Namie again but stopped when he saw her putting Tsugaru in the little infant swing that apparently somebody just recently bought because Izaya didn't remember buying it.

"What are you doing?" Namie placed the little infant in the swing and fastening the safety belt.

"Like I said; going on my break." Before Izaya could protest, the door of the apartment had closed behind the dark haired woman. He cursed under his breath and looked towards the crying bundle in the swing. A sharp inhale was taken before Izaya walked over to kneel in front of the swing.

"Tsugaru, your being loud. You need to be quiet." He tried to reason but it didn't do anything to quite the loud cries. His eyes tightened into a hard glare before they snapped wide open as he envisioned himself smothering his little child with a pillow to stop the cries. He quickly pulled himself away and grabbed his hair in frustration. Turning around, he walked back towards the kitchen table to get away from the upset little boy.

"Shut up, shut up!" He screamed while clenching his dark locks before throwing his hands down hard on the table. "Dammit!" His head hurt, not only from the loud cries but from the vivid hallucinations. He wanted them to stop but he didn't know how.

"Don't you know what you do to me…" He said softly to himself before turning around and looking at the blonde baby in the swing with crazed eyes. "Don't you know what you do to me?! I gave you life and all you gave me was pain and agony!" Tsugaru only cried, not understanding a word of what his mother was saying.

"I can take it away you know? Is that what you want Tsugaru!? You want me to kill you? Ah but I can't because you're the only thing that Shizu-chan cares about! He doesn't care about me even though I was one who gave _birth _to you. I didn't want you! You're a monster!" The baby's cries started to die down as the voice of his mother reached his ears. His blue eyes focused on the crazed informant, only adding fuel to the fire. Izaya's body started to shake as his blood colored eyes locked with the calming, blue ones.

"Stop it…" He said softly as his crimson eyes stared into cyan orbs. Tsugaru didn't do anything but innocently look back at his mother. "Stop it!" Izaya yelled louder as he turned around and grabbed his hair again.

"Dammit! You're not supposed to love me! You're supposed to hate me like I hate you!" Izaya closed his eyes tight as he tried to stabilize himself. He paused for a moment as the evil wheels in his head started to turn and a dark idea formed in his mind. He tried to rid the thoughts from his mind, but they weren't going to leave. Dashing to the bathroom, he turned the nobs in the tub until the water was gushing out in full blast. He watched as the clear liquid started to create a puddle in the white bathtub. Dipping his hand into the water, he smirked to himself when he felt the water was really hot.

He made his way out of the bathroom and over to the baby swing where Tsugaru was still sitting, contently. Izaya stopped the swing and unfastened his little baby. Picking him up, the informant started heading towards the bathroom. The little infant was laid on the bath mat as Izaya once again checked the water. The water was so hot, even to him and he was used to hot showers. Deciding that the water was a good temperature, he looked down at little Tsugaru who was all bundled up due to the coldness of the season. He started to undress the little baby but stopped in mid motion when he saw his little son smile up at him. His eyes widened as he realized just what he was about to do. He was going to drown his little baby and permanently rid world of that innocent smile.

He just couldn't do it.

Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at Tsugaru.

"You're supposed to hate me…" Tear drops rolled down his cheeks as he continued to stare at his little boy. He knew he had to get out of there before he did something stupid. When he walked into the kitchen, red orbs caught a glimpse of the knife block that was on his kitchen counter. He hesitated for a second before reaching forward and grabbing one of the many knives. Going back into the bathroom, he pointed the knife towards his son.

"Is this what you want Tsugaru?" He slowly made his way towards his son and put the blade of the knife against his sensitive skin of his wrist. Tsugaru squirmed and started to whine as his mother approached him. "You want me to kill myself don't you? Will that make you happy then? Will it Tsugaru?" He said softly so that it was barely above a whisper. He made a sharp slice against his wrist, a cut appearing immediately. Red blood began to ooze out as Izaya held his arm out towards the little baby.

"Look Tsugaru, are you happy now? It's so beautiful..isn't it?" He began to chuckle lowly in his maniacal state of mind as his blood began to drip on the small bundle laying on the floor. Tears were running down faster as he saw his own blood stain his child's porcelain skin. "Does this make you happy Tsugaru? I could never hurt you…so I had to hurt myself. I had to save you from myself." Izaya said softly. He sat with his back against the white tub and looked down at his little son. It was a true clash of innocence and evil. His red blood started to stain the white tile and he soon felt his arm start to become numb. "You don't deserve me Tsugaru…and I don't deserve you." Consciousness slowly started to slip away from him as he looked at the blood dripping down Tsugaru's head. The last conscious thought that he had was red roses falling on the tile and caramel eyes looking down on him.

* * *

_Sorry about the delay, I basically didn't have internet access for like...4 days. This chapter was a challenge for unknown reasons because this was the most vivid chapter in my mind. I hope its good ;o;_

_In other news, I got my hair cut again and it's like Izaya's once again XD  
_

_In other other news, I have a lot of medical complications going on lately. As some of you (might) know, I have epilepsy...and my body is like...starting to get immune to the medicine which isn't a good thing at all because seizure medication is no joke. I have to take it on a timed schedule or I can have a seizure...so yeah. And any medication that deals with your brain can like...majorly effect a persons mood, thinking process ect. It's just not a good situation at all. I am going to my neurologist december 16th to see what to do about my medicine :/  
_

_No review limit this chapter, just review my lovelies~ Just be aware that reviews make me update faster ^^  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya's red eyes slowly opened as he laid on his back, looking up at the white ceiling. At first, the informant started to panic; after a few moments he realized he was at Shinra's and let himself relax. Still, he didn't remember why or how he had gotten there. A sharp pain went up his arm as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. The dark haired male cursed and looked down to see his wrist was heavily bandaged up. Memories started to flood in as he looked down at his wrist. He turned and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Caramel eyes were burned into his memory. Izaya raised his hands to run them through his dark locks in frustration. Shizuo had seen him in his moment of weakness which was embarrassing to the informant.

The sound of the door opening caused Izaya to lift his head with his finger tips still covering his mouth. The underground doctor was standing in the door way, silently staring at his friend. Silence filled the room as the two of them just stared at each other. Izaya knew something was wrong. A quiet and serious Shinra is never a good thing. The brunette lowered his head and pushed his glasses up at the bridge before putting his hands in his pockets.

"You really messed up this time Izaya." The words sent a chill through the informant. He wanted to speak but he wasn't sure what to say. Shinra leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he continued to look at the man sitting on the bed. His eyes had turned sympathetic as he looked at the frail man. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?" The informant asked as continued to look at his friend. Shinra hesitated for a second before answering Izaya.

"That you had post-partum depression." The dark haired male felt his throat go dry at those words. He was familiar with the term but it never occurred to him that he would be going through that. Mentally going through his symptoms, he felt like kicking himself at how obvious it was.

"I…didn't know." Izaya admitted as he looked away from the doctor. Shinra let out a deep sigh and walked over to sit on the chair that was next to Izaya's bed.

"Shizuo told me everything; how you have been acting distant, staying away from Tsugaru, refusing to take care of him, calling him names…now this." Shinra leaned forward causing Izaya to look over at his friend. "You tried to kill your son and yourself." Brown eyes were serious and intense causing the informant to bite his lip. The words were like a knife that was stabbing through his heart. Shinra leaned back in the chair and crossed his arm over his chest and one leg over the other. "I gave you some medication already so you should be thinking more properly. I'm going to write you a prescription for an antidepressant and I highly recommend you attend some therapy and take some parenting classes if you ever want to see your son again." Izaya's eyes snapped open wide as he stared at Shinra in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" The informant's voice was filled with a sense of shock as his eyes searched brown ones for an answer. The doctor looked back but turned away to avoid Izaya's troubling look.

"Shizuo doesn't want you around Tsugaru after what you did and I don't blame him. He moved out of your apartment and back into his own while you were unconscious." Izaya's face went pale as he felt his heart start to break into a million pieces. Over the past couple months, Izaya had grown ignorant towards the fact that Shizuo had his own home. He could up and leave the smaller male in a heart beat.

"Tsugaru is my son!" Izaya's words came straight from his breaking heart but they didn't faze the underground doctor.

"And you're an unfit mother." Izaya growled under his breath as he glared at the doctor. He was angry. Sure, he almost killed his son but it wasn't his fault to begin with. "I advised Shizuo to keep you away until you prove you are mentally stable and fit enough to be with Tsugaru." It took everything in Izaya to not smack Shinra. He was now beyond pissed. Tsugaru was _his _child. He came out of him and the informant didn't think the doctor had any right to determine if he was fit or unfit.

Shinra rolled back on his chair and grabbed a piece of paper that he handed to his childhood friend. The brunette got up from his chair and walked towards the door. When he was at the door frame, he turned around to look at Izaya.

"Do _not _abuse this medication or you will _never _see your son again." Shinra opened the door to the room and walked out, closing the door behind him. Izaya grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it at the closed door.

"Fuck you Shinra." The informant said with a hard glare at the door. He rested his hands on the bed and looked down at the floor. Everything was just spinning out of control and he didn't know how to gain the control again. The only thing he did know is that he wanted his son back. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was capable of taking care of the tiny little infant. He owed it Shizuo and to Tsugaru.

Spotting his coat hanging from a coat rack, he grabbed it and threw it on to head over to the former bartender's house. Izaya was immediately greeted with the coldness of the February air and slow fall of delicate snowflakes. He put his hands out to catch the tiny little frozen flakes in his hands. The snow landed on his bare hands and slowly started to melt. Snow was so delicate and fragile, very much like a newborn. If it wasn't properly handled, it withered away; if a baby didn't get the proper care it needed, then they would also whither away.

"Tsugaru…" Izaya said softly as he watched his hand start to get wet from the melting snow. "It's so stupid that something so trivial such as snow can remind me of you...You really are nothing like your father. You were always so happy." He watched as snow started to pile up again on his wet hand. Soon enough, that pile started to melt as well. "Tch. Guess I really can't say that since I was never around you long enough to know."

Izaya flicked his hands to get rid of some of the cold liquid on his now freezing hands. Putting his hands back into his pockets, he started his way onto the long walk to Shizuo's apartment. It had been such a long time that Izaya had been outside and even longer that he had been to Ikebukuro. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Shizuo when he saw him, but he was sure that something would come to him. Something always did.

The streets were filled with people as they always were. All of them rushing to and fro with nothing but their destination in their mind. Izaya hated that he felt invisible in the crowd of people. He was supposed to be above them, not at the same level.

He was a God…but right now, it seems like the God was temporarily off of his thrown.

"Oh! I-zay-a!" The informant stopped and turned to see Simon standing informant of the Russian Sushi restaurant with papers in hands. "Long time no see!" Izaya smirked as he turned fully to the Russian man.

"Aye, it's been quite a long time~" The tall man smiled.

"You are busy, no? You no cause trouble right?" Izaya tilted his head to look like he was thinking the question over.

"Me? Cause trouble? Oh Simon, I would _never _cause trouble~" Simon nodded.

"That good! Fighting always bad. Been pretty peaceful without you here. Shizuo has calmed down a lot too. He has a little baby now! He look just like him!" Izaya felt his hand twitch at the mention of Shizuo and Tsugaru but brushed the feeling off.

"Is that so? Ahh…well…good for him. I have to be going now Simon." The informant said with a light wave before making his way down the walkway. He vaguely heard Simon call after him to buy sushi but chose to ignore the pleas. His hands were clenched inside his coat pockets as he got closer and closer to the apartment complex that the blonde lived in. When he reached a crosswalk, Izaya noticed for the first time that a lot of people were staring and whispering about him. A male and female behind the informant whispered back and forth just loud enough for Izaya to hear.

"Izaya's back…wonder if Shizuo is still going to try and kill him since he is a father now and all." The girl asked with a hand covering her mouth.

"Of course he will! He's Shizuo Heiwajima! A baby isn't going to calm his anger towards Izaya." The girl shushed him as she pointed to the man in the fur trimmed coat. Izaya chose to ignore the two people and continue his path to Shizuo's apartment. He couldn't be worried about that right now, he had more important matters that required his attention.

Finally reaching the apartment door, Izaya hesitated. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say or how even the former bartender would react. Izaya was pretty sure that Shizuo was quite pissed that the smaller male put their son in danger. With a shaking hand, Izaya knocked quickly and waited. His breath got caught in his throat when he weird foot steps and a string of curses from behind the heavy door. Nervous hands were clenched on the inside of pockets as Izaya stared up at the door. The door started to click and was slowly opened, revealing a dressed down Shizuo. The blonde's eyes went wide at the sight of the informant before turning into a hard glare. He stepped outside with Izaya and closed the door securely behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shizuo growled out with his hand still on the doorknob. Izaya opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shifting from one foot to the other, he took a deep breath and locked onto caramel eyes.

"You must be cold Shizu-chan, it's freezing out here! How about we go inside, hmm?" The informant said slyly but Shizuo wasn't falling for his parlor tricks. Izaya's smile slowly faded as his face become more serious. "I want to see Tsugaru." His sentence came out more as a command which only caused the blonde's blood to boil more.

"Hell no. You almost killed him!" The former bartender yelled as he blocked the small male from entering his home. Crimson eyes looked passed the blonde's blocking body and noticed that inside his house was dark, most likely because he didn't have power, and a filthy mess. Not a place that the informant would want his little boy living.

"He's still my son and I want to see him." Izaya said as he looked back into the blonde's eyes.

"He's _my _son too and I'm not letting your crazy ass near him!" Shizuo obviously angry. He gave Izaya some many chances only to be smacked back in the face. The blonde had it with giving the smaller male opportunities to prove himself. It was time for him to take control of the situation.

"I'm not crazy Shizu-chan. Tsugaru is my son. He came out of me. Legally, he is my child and what you are doing right now is kidnapping." Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing. It really hurt him to hear Izaya's senseless words. Even though it seemed the informant was now a little more maternal, he was still seeing their body as a possession and not a living person.

"You really want to pull that Izaya? Go ahead, sue me! I don't care. You're a fucked up asshole that shouldn't have anything to do with children." Izaya smirked.

"You really think that you can take care of Tsugaru on your own? You? The blonde monster of Ikebukuro? How are you going to manage that when you can't even afford your electric bill~" Shizuo's eyes snapped wide open at the informant's harsh words. He quickly grabbed the front of the informant's shirt and raised him up to eye level. Izaya remained quiet and composed as he felt his feet leave the ground.

"Listen here you asshole; I am going to raise our son without your help the best I can. That might mean he won't be wearing designer clothing but he is still going to be happy and have family that loves him." Izaya's playful façade was dropped as he looked at the blonde with a hurt expression.

"He needs his mother Shizu-chan. Even you told me how important your mother was to you when you were growing up." Shizuo paused for a second before dropping Izaya onto the ground.

"Then prove to me that you can be a fit mother to Tsugaru. Until then, stay away from him or I will _kill _you." The bodyguard threatened. Izaya was tempted to roll his eyes and mock the familiar words from the blonde but resisted, not wanting to make the situation worse then it already was.

"Let me help you." The informant said quickly.

"I don't need your help." The bodyguard said as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. Izaya couldn't help but toy with him a bit.

"I beg to differ." Shizuo turned and opened the door to his apartment to walk back in. Turning around, he looked at Izaya with an expression that made the informant's heart strain.

"You need to help yourself before you can help anyone else." Izaya winced at the sound of the heavy door being slammed. He sat there for a moment, thinking over the words that the blonde had said. He felt worthless, like he wasn't needed anymore.

With a heavy heart, Izaya started the long trip all the way back to Shinjuku.

* * *

_That's some heavy shit there ;o; So I need to get like...a chapter a day out to get this whole story finished by Christmas...So yeah, hopefully you will all get fast updates ^^ Review wise, my goal for this story is to at least reach 500. We're actually not that far away so..**REVIEW**! _

_Izaya has to go through mommy training before he can see his little boy again D: Shizuo you bastard! *is actually my fault since I wrote this story XD* by the way...I have never written Simon before ._.  
_

_Also...I have no idea why...but I have this thing about snow and Tsugaru. For some reason it reminds me of him ._.;  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

"That's going to be $53.51 sir." A girl chirped at the checkout as she smiled at the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Shizuo nodded and pulled out his wallet. He counted the bills that were in it and frowned. Looking at the price glowing on the register, the blonde couldn't help but curse. His gaze drifted downwards to the blonde baby in a carrier sleeping peacefully.

"…Sorry little guy. Looks like I can only buy one can of formula this time." Shizuo looked back at the quizzical cashier and picked up one of the cans. "Can you take this off?" The girl hesitated for a moment before voiding off the can of baby formula. The bodyguard watched with a heavy heart as the cashier put the can in the restock bin and recalculate the price.

"It's going to be…$34.83 then." Shizuo handed the girl $35 and took the change when she handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the plastic bag and Tsugaru's carrier. A soft bell rang as the tall blonde pushed open the door to the store and walked outside. He let out an exhale of air when he was greeted with the cold temperature and white blanket of snow covering the entirety of the ground. Subconsciously, he reached into the pockets and grabbed his pack of cigarettes but caught himself before he fully took them out. He still smoked, but he refused to do it in the presence of Tsugaru and only did it outside now. Looking down at the content face of his son, Shizuo felt his whole body warm up despite the cold temperatures around him.

"Come on…let's get you to uncle Shinra's."

* * *

Izaya was lying on his back on his leather couch staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do; his normal life just didn't fulfill him like it did before this whole pregnancy mess with Shizuo. A sense of da ja vu hit him when he was brought back to the day that he laid on his couch and decided to make Shizuo his pet. Oh how the tables have turned. He rolled over on his tummy and stared at the empty desk where his secretary normally sat. Namie had finished his work early so she had already went home, leaving the informant alone to his own thoughts.

"Heh, guess I really am alone." Folding his hands to create a makeshift pillow, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. Crimson eyes slowly opened after a moment of relaxation and came in focus of the orange and white prescription bottle that was sitting on his coffee table. It blew Izaya's mind how a tiny little pill could affect a person so much. A deep sigh was let out as the informant rolled back onto his back.

"Maybe a little nap will soothe my mind." He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. When he was about to lose consciousness, he was startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Picking his head up, he glared at the door. "Who the hell is here?" He got up from his couch and checked the secretary camera. Izaya didn't know the person that was standing at the door. _'Must be a client.' _He walked over and opened the heavy door. The informant was ready to turn down the client but stopped when he saw a toddler boy holding the man's hand standing right next to him. Izaya looked back at the man who looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"May I help you?"

"Ah yes…your Izaya Orihara right? The best informant in Tokyo?" Izaya looked over the man once more. He looked as poor as Shizuo, definitely not the normal type of client he took.

"That I am." The man leaned word as if what he had to say was urgent.

"I acquire your services!" The man's eyes were pleading as he looked up at the raven haired man. Izaya hesitated for a moment before his eyes drifted down to the little boy sucking his thumb and back up at the man. He highly doubted that the man could pay the price he normally charged for his services. Despite this, the informant pushed the door open wide.

"Please come in." A smile crept up on his face as he bowed forward slightly.

"Thank you so much." Crimson eyes locked with that of the little boys causing Izaya to bite his lip and look away. Closing the door behind them, he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"What is it I can do for you?" Izaya said as he folded his hands. The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the little boy sneezes. The guy looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sorry…He is kind of sick due to the winter season and all…" The informant nodded and handed the man the box of tissues that was sitting on his desk. The tired looking man took one and gently wiped his son's nose. Izaya watched in envy as he pictured what Tsugaru would look like sick. Would still smile with that gorgeous smile of his even if he was sick?

"My wife is missing." Izaya was brought back to the man again and the reason that he was here. "She went missing a few days ago…I contacted the police but they said there was nothing that they could do since she is an adult…" The informant raised his eyebrow as he heard the man's story.

"And…you want me to find her?" The man's face saddened as he looked at the raven haired informant.

"I…know it's not really what you do but...if you could find any informant on why she disappeared…" Izaya tilted his head as he thought the proposition over.

"Well…I can't promise anything but I'm sure I can obtain some information for you. It's going to cost you though." The troubled man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the soft tug on his shirt.

"Daddy…is this man going to find mommy?" Izaya felt his heart strain at the desperate voice of the child. The man put his finger to his mouth as he shushed the little boy.

"S-Sorry Orihara-san…As for payment-"

"We can discuss that after I get information." Izaya pulled out a note pad and clicked his pen. "Now then, tell me what you do know."

* * *

Finding out information on the missing woman was much easier then Izaya first thought it was going to be. An amateur could have figured it out, let alone a highly skilled informant. Izaya had a hunch of what was going on, but he really hoped that what he believed was happening wasn't true.

Soft chatter surrounded the informant as he sat next to the window with white porcelain cup filled with bitter cappuccino in hand. The café was full of people, which was just perfect for Izaya. This way he could easily blend in and not be suspected of suspicious behavior. He tilted the white cup softly to his parted lips and sipped some of the froth topped black drink. His red eyes never left the window as he patiently waited for his target to appear. After a few moments, he finally saw the pair of people that he was waiting for. A smirk crept up on his face as he lowered the cup.

"Checkmate." He placed the cup on the café table and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, quickly slipping it on. The bell rang above the door as he casually followed the two people down the street. A soft and steady snow fall had begun, causing people to flee the streets. His hands were in his pockets as he kept a reasonable distance between him and the other two. He saw the two people turn down an alley way and casually followed. To the eye, both of the people appeared to be male, but Izaya knew better. He watched as the duo got close and shared a gentle kiss. The informant clenched the inside of his pockets as he watched the pair. They parted and looked longingly into each others eyes.

"So…" Izaya started as he watched the two people jump slightly in surprise. "You weren't missing after all. In fact, you were right before our eyes this entire time! I must applaud you though, disguising yourself as a boy is quite a clever move~" Both of their eyes widened as they stared at the informant in disbelief. Izaya got closer to the two, but maintained a safe distance.

"W-Who are you?" The male asked as he shielded the short haired female. The dark haired male shrugged his shoulders playfully as he smirked.

"Just an Informant is all~" His red eyes drifted from the man's eyes to lock onto the female. She jumped a little before cowering behind the taller man once again. Izaya noticeably frowned as he looked at the girl. "You're so disgusting."

"Y-You don't even know me!" The girl said sternly. Izaya crossed his arms as he cocked his head back as if looking down on a disgusting insect.

"I know that you ran away from your husband and son to be with a lover. It's such a shame that your family is worried over such a disgraceful pig such as yourself. How revolting." The man clenched his fists and aimed towards punch Izaya but the attack was easily dodged. The guy stumbled into the wall and passed out as he head met hard concrete.

"Lee!" The girl yelled as she looked concerned for the man before looking at Izaya with scared eyes. She backed up as she prepared to run away if the informant attacked. The dark haired man walked forward before he was only a foot away for the scared female.

"Let's make believe that your husband and you were having problems in your marriage, even though we both know that that wasn't the case. Abandoning your son, who loves you unconditionally, is entirely unforgivable…" In his mind, Izaya envisioned Tsugaru; his bright smiling face even though the informant did nothing but verbally attacked the little boy. Izaya clenched his fists as he glared hard at the girl. "He loves you and you just leave him for your own selfish desires." The informant continued to walk close until he had to girl against the wall. His hands were placed on either side of her head as his eyes became crazed with vivid memories. Fingers curled into the wall as he looked at the frightened girl. "Tsugaru…" He said softly as the snow began to pick up and heavily fall. The innocent woman flinched and held her hands up defensively. "All he did was love me and I just hurt and hated him..."

"I-I don't know who your talking about!" The girl yelled as she began to shake. Izaya lowered his head as he closed his eyes.

"He will hate you, you know. You're hurting him!" Izaya looked back up at the girl who had no idea what was going on.

"H-Help! Someone help me!" She closed her eyes as she tried to distance herself from the situation. The informant was too far gone to realize that he was yelling at someone else that had no idea of his situation rather than himself.

"I'm no better than you…" Izaya said softly as he lowered his hands and put them in his pockets casually. He started to walk away before he spun around on his heel to face the girl once again.

"I will let your husband know of your whereabouts. I highly recommend you rethink your decision to leave your family." Izaya turned back around sharply and exited the alleyway to enter the streets of Ikebukuro. He turned his head upward to let the snow fall onto his face.

"Tsugaru…" Lids slowly closed as the informant let the soft, white snow build up on his face.

"Izaya…" Crimson eyes snapped open as he immediately recognized the voice. It was the voice that belonged to the man that stayed with him for months. His heart began to race as he prepared to see his little boy again after being away from him for a week. He was disappointed though to see it was only the blonde bodyguard with no carrier. Shizuo had stopped a good distance away from the raven causing an uncomfortable air to form around the two. The blonde was dressed his normal bartender attire with a black, double breasted coat over top. The snow had begun to turn the shoulders of the dark jacket white.

"Shizu-chan…"

* * *

_I should have mentioned this a long while back, the wonderful Seliphra had helped me out with this story ^^ She is like...the Shizaya M-Preg Queen! XD So naturally, I had went to her for help on idea forming and advice for this fic before I started writing it. She has a lot of lovely fics so you should all go check them out ^^ _

_Also, I wanted to clarify myself; some of you got really worried that I wasn't going to update till I got 500 reviews...However, what I was saying that my goal for this entire story is at least 500, not the chapter XD I'm not putting a limit because I need to get this story written before Christmas ^_^ Just do me a favor and review to help me reach my goal! :D _

**_PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

The two of them stood there looking at each other silently as soft white snow fell around them. Neither of them knew what to say since their previous encounter was more heated. Izaya shifted slightly and opened his mouth but was cut off by the blonde.

"Is what you said in there true?" Caramel eyes were full of emotion as the uncomfortable air between the two of them continued on. The informant hesitated for a second before dropping his head.

"I want to see Tsugaru…" Shizuo started to walk towards the raven haired man so that their conversation wasn't heard by anyone passing by. The smaller man lifted his head and looked up at the blonde. He didn't notice it from farther away that Shizuo's eyes had faint, dark circles around them from lack of sleep. Everything about him just screamed exhaustion which made Izaya's heart throb.

"I didn't ask you that. I asked if what you said in that alleyway, about you not being better than that woman…was that true?" Small puffs of air came out of the blonde's mouth as he spoke due to the cold temperature. Izaya hesitated for a moment, then lowered his head and nodded ever so slightly. Caramel eyes studied the man in front of him, waiting for more of a reply. The informant looked up and met the orbs of the former bartender.

"I…want to see him." Shizuo's face remained emotionless as he looked down at the man that apparently was truly regretful. Part of him really wanted to believe the informant, but this was Izaya that they were talking about. He was a master con-artist and Shizuo didn't want to risk his son being hurt again.

"Prove it then." Izaya felt like he was about to shatter at those three simple words. He was trying to prove that he wanted to see Tsugaru; trying to prove that he had changed. Didn't Shizuo see that? He felt like his heart was going burst through his chest as the blonde's shoulder brushed against his own as he continued to walk past him. Izaya lowered his head as he listened to the heavy footsteps of the blonde walking away from him.

"Please don't walk away from me Shizu-chan…" Warm tears had started to trail down his face as he spoke those words. The bodyguard stopped in his tracks as he heard the desperate words of the informant. He wanted to turn around, to pull the man standing behind him in his arms and bring him back into Tsugaru's life…but he didn't feel like Izaya had proved himself yet. Actions spoke louder than words and Izaya attempting to kill Tsugaru spoke volumes to the blonde. Izaya had to do something that would prove to Shizuo that he was ready to be brought back. Shizuo turned slightly as he looked at the trembling back of the informant. His eyes softened at the sight as he felt his heart ache.

"I'm sorry…" Shizuo looked a moment longer before continuing on his way to pick up his son. Izaya stood there for a moment as the warm liquid trailed down his face and gradually started to fall down onto the snow on the sidewalk. He wanted to scream at the blonde, to beg him not to leave…but his voice was caught in his throat. A rush of emotions ran through him that he didn't know he had.

"I will never be good enough for you, will I Shizu-chan?" The words were spoken with a soft whisper so that only he could hear them. He had taken off his mask and showed the blonde bodyguard everything, only to be broken down and shattered. Izaya reached up with a trembling hand and grabbed the area where his heart was. "What do you want me to do Shizuo?" He stood in that spot for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to move but his legs seemed to have forgotten how. The informant didn't know what to do…what he did know was that he wasn't going to give up that easy.

* * *

"I'm back." Shizuo said as he opened the door to Shinra's house and removed his shoes. Celty was sitting on the touch with Tsugaru pressed up against her chest as she rubbed his back softly. The blonde joined his friend on the couch and held his arms out as she handed Tsugaru over to him. Shizuo looked down at the sleeping face of his son as he cradled him in his arms. A soft smile spread across his face as he studied the calm face of the baby. The blonde looked over as he saw his friend typing out a message on her PDA before showing him.

[Why are you so late? You're normally on time.]

Shizuo thought for a moment if he should tell his friend about his encounter with Izaya.

"Ah, well…I…ran into Izaya." The blonde said as he looked down at his little boy. The headless rider hesitated for a second before gliding her fingers over the buttons on her PDA.

[And…?]

"Well…I told him that he had to prove himself…" Soft taps filled the room as the blonde watched the dullahan type out another message for her friend.

[You can't keep him away Shizuo. It's not fair to Tsugaru…he needs Izaya too.] Shizuo read the message over a few times before looking back down at Tsugaru.

"Yeah, I know…" The blonde lowered his son in his car seat and started to strap him in. Once he fastened him in, he tucked him in and pulled a blanket over top to shield him from the snow. He sat back on the couch and looked over at his female friend. "Thanks for watching him." She tapped out a message on her PDA before showing the blonde.

[Anytime. He's always an angel. You're really lucky to have such a well behaved child.]

"Yeah I know…he barely cries and is always so content and happy." He saw his friend hesitate for a second before typing out another message carefully. Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he watched her erase the message and type again. He leaned forward as Celty showed him the message.

[Speaking of which, Shinra wanted to talk to you before you go. He's in his operating room.] Shizuo read the message over again behavior getting up and heading over to the direction that the underground doctor was. He reached for the handle of the door and gently turned it and walked in. Shinra was sitting on a chair looking at various pieces of paper when the blonde walked in. Shizuo leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he looked at the brunette.

"What's up?" The underground doctor lowered the papers and looked up at his blonde friend.

"Ah Shizuo~ Come in." The former bartender didn't move from his spot. Shinra sighed and pushed his glasses up at the bridge.

"It's about Tsugaru…I'm just…concerned." Shizuo raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Concerned about what?" Shinra sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I mean…he was born premature so it might be nothing but I'm worried about his crying…He doesn't do it as much as he should. I'm just concerned that he has some sort of vocal problem, especially since we already know that the pill had some side effects. Like I said, it may be nothing and we won't know till he gets much older but I'm just voicing my concern." Shizuo clenched his arm as he listened to his friend. He knew that Shinra was just being the concerned friend he is, but what he was saying made his blood boil. The blonde bodyguard was a very proud father and as a very proud father he believed that his son was perfect. Hearing other wise just pissed him off. Tsugaru was perfect to him and nothing as going to change that. Without another word, he walked out of the room and out the door with his sleeping son.

By the time that Shizuo had gotten home, Tsugaru had already woken up and started to whine. The blonde man put the tiny carrier on the floor of his living room and pulled the blanket off of the top to reveal his upset son.

"Hey little guy, your hungry aren't you?" Shizuo unstraped the tiny bundle and lifted him up. Tsugaru had started up a steady cry as the blonde cradled him. "Heh…and Shinra says you don't cry enough." The bodyguard said as he walked into his kitchen with the crying boy. Once he was in the kitchen, he put Tsugaru in the infant chair that he had set up in the room to prepare his bottle. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out one of the few bottles that he owned. Mentally making a note to go to the store to buy more, he began to fill it with water from the sink.

The water was turned off as he reached for the can of formula that was on the counter. Shizuo swore as he saw the scarce amount of powder in it. There was only enough formula for half the amount that Tsugaru normally ate. That made the blonde feel like a failure. He didn't have any money to support his sons basic needs which was crushing to Shizuo. A deep sigh was let out as the bodyguard poured out half the water out of the bottle and put the last of the formula in the baby's bottle. The top was placed on then the blonde began to shake it to mix it up. Once he had it thoroughly mixed, he picked up Tsugaru and put the nipple in the little boy's mouth. Shizuo smiled slightly as the baby immediately quieted down and began to eat. The former bartender walked into the living room again and sat down on the couch with Tsugaru. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the phone number of his boss. It rang a few times before he heard his friend on the other end.

"_Hey Shizuo, what's up?" _

"Hey Tom…can I ask a favor?" Shizuo said hesitating for a second.

"_Yeah sure, what's up?" _

"Is there…anyway that I can get my pay early? I have a few essential things that I have to get Tsugaru and, well, don't have the money..."

"_Sure, sure! That's no problem. I'm right by your house anyway so I will drop it off in a few minutes."_ Shizuo smiled. He was so relieved that he had such a laid back and easy going boss let alone a great friend.

"Thanks Tom."

"_No problem…but, Shizuo…" _

"Yeah?"

"…you should really think about making up with Izaya…I mean, I know that you guys are having your issues and stuff but…you need him." Shizuo remained quiet for a second before lowering his head.

"Yeah…I know…bye."

* * *

_Sorry guys...another filler chapter ^^; The beginning of the next chapter will be kind of filler ish I guess as well but it's all building up to something so don't worry ^^ I have some actiony stuff planned. I expect only 4-5 chapters left...maybe. This story has become much longer than I first planned. _

_On a personal note, my neurologist increased my dose of seizure medicine and also gave me anti-anxiety medicine because my seizure medicine is giving me anxiety...My body isn't used to the anti-anxiety medicine yet though so it's making me very sick to my stomach and also giving me insomnia...go to sleep for an hour then wake up for 3, repeat...all night x.x; It's really helped though but I have to increase the dose of my anti-depressant/anti-anxiety medicine and seizure medicine again in 2 weeks :/ _

_Follow me on Tumblr for more on my personal life, fan fiction drabbles and my Shizaya obsessions XD  
_

_On another personal month, I am going to my 2nd tattooing session soon! ^_^  
_

_**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**  
_

_No seriously, it does. The last chapter had poor feedback thus why this was delayed :/  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya sat on his couch with his long, black sleeves rolled up as he stared down at the marks on his pale skin. No matter how hard he worked, how much he tried, he couldn't get his thoughts off of Tsugaru. Letting out a deep sigh, he pulled his sleeves down and reached for the bottle of pills that sat on his table. He removed the cap and poured a few in his hand. He examined the tiny white capsules closer, rolling them around in his hand. Growling lightly, he narrowed his eyes at the medication before throwing them at the wall.

"Fucking medication. I don't need that shit! That's what caused this whole problem, not me but ohhhh no~ Izaya Orihara is _always _the one that's to blame~!" Falling onto his back on the couch, he looked up at the ceiling and continued to rant. "Force me into a god damn pregnancy against my will. It wasn't _my _fault that Namie's fucking pills gave me side effects but ohhhh no! It's always _my _fault. Fucking Shizu-chan, fucking Namie, fuck everyone! Don't you see I'm trying so hard to make things right? But oh no~ I'm not good enough for you!" Izaya felt like he was going crazy with all these thoughts in his head and no one to tell them to. Sure, he was used to being alone but he was never in such a terrible situation either.

Izaya's heart was truly broken.

Even though nothing was ever said between Shizuo and himself, the informant felt like there was something blooming between the two, something that was totally foreign to both men. Despite all the hateful things he said about Tsugaru, Shizuo was always there for Izaya, even when he was being a complete asshole. To see the former bartender just walk away while Izaya cried his heart out to him hurt the raven haired man more than a thousand bullets going through his skin would have.

After everything Izaya went through; all the pain and agony, after feeling like maybe, just maybe, Shizuo and he could have a relationship beyond hatred…Shizuo just left Izaya broken and alone to pick up all the pieces. That hurt the informant almost as bad as having Tsugaru taken away from him.

A knock on the door brought Izaya back to reality He sat up and glared at the door like it had morally offended him.

"Dammit, can't I just have _one _day off once in awhile?" Pushing himself off the couch, Izaya made his way over to his secretary cameras. He was shocked to see that Shiki was the one standing in the black and white footage. Not only that but the Yukuza boss was _alone. _Normally the man was surrounded by dozens of underlings. Opening the door, Izaya immediately masked his pain with his cocky, all knowing smile.

"Why Shiki-san, this is a surprise~ I don't believe we had a meeting today~"

"I'm not here on business terms Orihara-san. This is a personal visit." Shiki raised a blue gift bag in the view of the informant and held it out for the man to take. Crimson eyes blinked as Izaya grabbed the bag and looked down at it.

"A gift?"

"It's for your son. I figured that it must be a financial drain for you since the birth of your son so I picked up a few things for him." Izaya's eyes softened as he pulled out a brown bear that was wearing a blue and white kimono. It never once crossed the informant's mind that Shizuo was probably having a rough time buying all the necessities of Tsugaru. Sure, he joked about the blonde not having the money, but it never really hit him that his baby might not be getting the things he needed. It made Izaya feel terrible.

"Ah…Thank you Shiki-san. Tsugaru will love it~" The Yukuza boss nodded as he put his hands in his pockets.

"There are a few other things in the bottom of the bag as well." Izaya smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned against his door frame.

"Oh I see how it is~ you're going to spoil my son now, aren't you Shiki-san~?" The informant's smirk widened as the boss turned away and coughed in his hand.

"Have a good evening Orihara-san." Izaya chuckled to himself before walking into his loft and closing the door behind him. He set the bag that Shiki had given him on his desk and pulled out the bear once again. Pale fingers ran over the bear's simple face as Izaya stared at the stuffed animal.

"Will Tsugaru like you?" He looked at the animal awhile longer before setting the bear back in the bag and grabbing his fur trimmed jacket. The door flew open as Izaya made his way out of it and out of the building.

The snowfall in Shinjuku was very light, but still there. It was almost March so soon the snow would stop falling. The flakes fell down on Izaya as he slowly walked down the street and into the nearest baby store, which was actually a bit of a distance away. The place was kind of an eyesore due to all the bright lights and blue and pink items. The informant grabbed a shopping basket and made his way over to the blue section. He had first thought that shopping for Tsugaru would be easy, but it was actually rather difficult. There was just so much about his son that he didn't know; what he liked, what he needed, what he had. One thing that he did know that he needed and used was the type of formula that he ate. It stuck in Izaya's memory due to how expensive it was. Walking over to the section of baby food, the informant picked up one of bigger cans of Tsugaru's formula and looked at the price.

"There is no way that Shizu-chan can afford this when it's $23.99 a can." Izaya let out a deep sigh and put two of the containers of formula in his basket. The next thing that the raven haired man knew Tsugaru needed was diapers. Every baby went through them like they were going out of style and his son was no exception. He grabbed a pack and guessed what size to get him due to how much he thought Tsugaru weighed. Two of them were added into the basket with the two cans of formula. As he went through the aisles of the store, he threw in various toys and items in his basket that he thought a little boy should have. When the basket was getting much too heavy for him to carry, Izaya made his way to the check out. He watched the dollar amount roll up as the cashier ran every item over the scanner before it stopped on the total.

"$322.83." The informant handed the girl his silver credit card and grabbed his bags as the card was handed back to him. "Have a great day sir."

"Thank you." Izaya made his way back onto the busy streets of Shinjuku. He began idly walking back to his home. He didn't know how he was going to give Tsugaru all the items he just purchased since he wasn't ready to see Shizuo again. The plastic bags dangled at his side as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at all the stores as he passed by. His walking came to a halt when he was walking in front of a theater that had a huge sign that read 'Free Parenting Seminar Today'. He stood there reading the black words over and over in his head. Something about those words were calling to him. Izaya made his way over to the building and grabbed the handle to the glass door. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it open and made his way in. He took a seat in the back row of the theater and crossed his arms. The place was filled with couples and single women, even a few sleeping babies. On the stage was a woman who was holding a microphone and tiny remote in her hand that controlled the presentation she had playing behind her.

"Starting from the day the child grows within her to the time when she/he becomes an independent adult, the mother's heart beats with and in the child's heart. The fact that mothers carry the child in their womb, itself creates the beautiful bond between mother and child. The child is not a separate person for the mother, but very much a part of her. And hence she protects, cares and guides the child as she would do to herself. Natural motherly instincts guide the mother in matters of child's wellbeing. Nature entrusted the job of bringing up kids primarily to mothers because of their natural intuitive mind and patience." The woman continued to speak, but Izaya began to tune it out.

It was just…too…much…

He quickly made his way out of the theater and back to his apartment. He put the bags on his desk and threw his coat onto his chair.

"Now…how do I get all this stuff over to Shizu-chan's?" He asked himself as he looked at all the items he just purchased. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a manila envelope on the floor. "Where did you come from?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked over and picked up the over-sized envelope.

"To Izaya Orihara." He pressed his finger underneath the fold of the paper but he quickly stopped when he heard something loud bang against his door. Before he could even question hat it was, the door was pulled off its hinges and thrown to the side.

"IZAYA!" Izaya blinked at the sudden presence of the blonde monster of Ikebukuro.

"Shiz-" Shizuo didn't let the informant finish before he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. The informant winced as his head and back was suddenly met with the hard surface of the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS TSUGARU!?" Izaya didn't reply due to the ringing in his head and ears. The blonde pulled the smaller man close and glared daggers at the dark haired male. "Answer me you Louse!" Crimson eyes opened as Izaya clenched his teeth.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!"

"Liar!" Shizuo threw Izaya across the room and into the other wall. The informant landed whether a low groan of pain. Heavy steps echoed throughout the loft as the blonde walked over and picked Izaya up again by his shirt collar. "Tsugaru is missing and I want to know what you did with him!" The pain in Izaya's head was pushed away when those words left the bodyguards mouth. His crimson eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

_I worked really hard to get this out today because AnimewriterTycoongirl had made a special request for me to update it on her 17th birthday. Here you go dear~ I hope you like it and have/had a wonderful birthday! ^^_

_Oh, to all my wonderful guests that I cannot reply to, thank you so much for reviewing! Leave me someway to contact you so that I can reply because some people ask me questions...and I can't answer them.  
_

_Also, before I get flamed x.x Izaya is shopping at a baby store and Shizuo was shopping at more of a...cheap, convience store. Hence, the formula is more expensive at the baby store than where Shizuo purchased it.  
_

_I hope I don't disappoint you all with my actiony part...it's not really my 'strength' ^^' But I'm sticking to my original plan. We're on the end tail of this story guys! remember, **help me get past 500 reviews everyone :o**  
_

_**REVIEW! ^_^  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Shizuo's hands clenched tighter around the informant's shirt.

"You heard what I said you asshole! Where is he!?" Izaya winced before grabbing the blonde's strong hand with his own and glaring daggers at the enraged man.

"If Tsugaru was here Shizu-chan then you would see him, wouldn't you? Obviously you don't because he _isn't _here." The blonde growled and dropped the man roughly. Caramel eyes scanned the room for any traces for the little baby before his eyes settled on the items that were on the desk. Walking over with confidence, Shizuo picked up the bear that Shiki had bought for Tsugaru and showed it to Izaya.

"Why the hell do you have baby stuff then?!" The informant crossed his arms as he walked over to the desk to face the blonde.

"Their things for Tsugaru that I just got. I was about to head over to your place with them." The bodyguard, still being stubborn, proceeded to walk into every room of Izaya's house in search for Tsugaru. He stubbornly turned things over and pushed things aside in every crook and cranny and eachand every room. Shizuo stopped when he entered the empty blue room that he decorated for his son months ago. The informant followed the man into the room and stared at the back of the desperate man.

"Shizu-chan, we don't have time for this! Where is Tsugaru?" There was a sense of desperation in his voice as he continued to look at the man.

"He…has to be here…" Shizuo's dropped his head as he stood in the center of the room where Tsugaru's crib used to be. Izaya looked in from the door frame with a heavy heart.

"Shizu-chan, Tsugaru isn't here." The dark haired male tried to maintain his composure to keep the current situation from spiraling out of control. Keeping a cool head in terrible situations was something that Izaya was known for even though inside he was just as terrified as Shizuo. "Speak Shizu-chan, what happened?"

"I…was taking a shower…and…when I got out he was gone…" Izaya clenched his arm as he tried to resist the urge to yell at the blonde for his ignorance and bad parenting. He couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite, he wasn't any better than Shizuo when it came to parenting.

"We need to find him Shizu-chan. Think. Is there anyone that you can think of that would have taken him?" The bodyguard turned around to face the informant that was standing in the doorway. Caramel eyes had softened and become sad as they locked onto crimson ones.

"I'm the monster of Ikebukuro. Of course I have people that would want to hurt me." Izaya felt his heart clench at the words that came from the former bartender's mouth. Of course it was true, but the words still struck a nerve. Over the past few months, the smaller man had seen that the tall blonde was actually very caring. Izaya has come to see that Shizuo had a lot of heart, but people are terrified by his power to see the true beauty of the brute. The raven haired man moved from the door frame and took a seat at his desk to try and think of who to call and where to look. He was very much aware that every minute that went by decreased the possibility of the two finding their son alive but he tried to push that to the back of his mind. If he allowed his emotions to begin to surface then he wouldn't be able to work efficiently.

As Izaya sat at his desk, he couldn't help but look at the manila envelope laying on the floor that he was about to open moments before Shizuo barged in. Reaching over to grab the envelope, the informant immediately noticed that there was no return address or stamp; just a clean envelope with the words 'To Izaya Orihara' write on it with black ink. It felt hollow, like there was nothing inside the envelope.

"How odd." Shizuo walked around the desk and over to where the informant was sitting.

"Flea, we don't have time for this!" Izaya ignored the blonde man and ran his finger underneath the fold to tare open the envelope. The only thing that was inside was a piece of paper that was folded up. Putting the opened envelope aside, the informant unfolded the piece of paper and that was covered with letters from newspapers and magazines that were cut out and glued to hide any traces of handwriting.

"It's a ransom note." The body guard blinked as he walked closer to Izaya so that he could see what the paper said. Caramel orbs narrowed as they scanned down the piece of paper.

"You have 4 hours to get together $500,000 together. Meet me on the roof of the Skylanding building at exactly 9 p.m. with the cash and your son won't be harmed." Shizuo read the message over again a few times to himself in his head as he let the words set in. He felt his anger start to build up once again at the thought of some stranger having his son. "Who the fuck is this Izaya?!" The informant dropped the piece of paper on the desk and sat back in his chair.

"I don't know…" He admitted but that did nothing to soothe Shizuo's anger. Grabbing the handle of the spiny chair, the bodyguard forced the chair in his direction.

"You mean to tell me that the best informant in Tokyo doesn't know who has our son yet he knows the daily schedule of a stupid, Raira academy boy?!" Crimson eyes narrowed at the furious blonde.

"It's not that easy Shizu-chan. I can't tell someone's identity by simply looking at a few newspaper clippings."

"Try _harder _then! This is our _son _we're talking about!"

"Don't take your anger out me Shizu-chan when _you _are the one who put him in this danger to begin with. If you just watched him properly like a _good _parent would do then he would have never gotten kidnapped in the first place!" Izaya immediately regretted those words once they left his lips. The informant saw hurt flash through Shizuo's caramel colored eyes which made him bit his lip for his stupidity. The blonde opened his mouth before closing it and curling his fingers up to create fists. Silence had filled the room as the two males look at each other. The air of the room had gotten so heavy that Izaya nearly forgotten that they were in the middle of a crisis.

"Shizu-chan…listen, if we keep fighting then we wont be able to find Tsugaru. Let's just focus on this and not fight for once." Shizuo looked at Izaya for a moment before turning his head away.

"Yeah."

* * *

Finding out information was exactly how Izaya predicted it was going to be; difficult. He really didn't have any leads or hints of possible motives or identities. In his line of business, he had made a lot of enemies, some that he didn't even remember. For all he knew, it was some random guy on the street that held a grudge because he accidentally gotten hit by one of Shizuo's stop signs curtsey of himself. The possibilities were endless. What he really started to focus on was how the person would know about Tsugaru. To avoid situations such as this one from happening, Izaya and Shizuo had kept their baby's birth under wraps. The only people that they were aware of that knew his existence was very limited and had no possible motive to leak the information.

After a grooling 3 ½ hours of stress, the two had ultimately decided that the best thing to do was to come up with a plan to overpower the kidnapper at the meeting. Izaya stood at the edge on the top of the building just a mere few minutes before they were suppose to meet the kidnapper. Shizuo had himself hid behind two large crates as the two waited for time to go by. The informant turned around and looked over the edge, trying to seem calm with a suitcase in his hands. As he looked down, he was reminded of the gruesome incident he had with looking over the edge of a building while still pregnant. A sense of da ja vu washed over him as he realized that this was the exact same building that he envisioned himself falling to his death at that time. The wind blew causing his raven colored locks to dance in it's direction of motion as he looked down the side of the building.

"Izaya Orihara!" Izaya turned around and came face to face with the kidnapper.

"Takashi Oyashi…" Red eyes drifted from the rough looking man to the tiny baby that was in his arms. A baby that was ever so softly whining and squirming to try and break free from the strangers arms. His eyes softened as he looked at Tsugaru for the first time in weeks. Everything up to this point to the informant was surreal. It was like he was in a drug induced haze since he got pregnant with Tsugaru. However, once he heard those cries of fear and saw those bright blue eyes overflowing with tears, Izaya knew that this was reality.

And for the very first time he truly felt like he was Tsugaru's parent.

* * *

_...this was suppose to be the whole action part of the chapter, however...the cliffhanger was too hard to resist lmao XD I will update tomorrow though for sure guys! Merry Christmas!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

Izaya stood there staring at the man that was holding his son. He really just wanted to lunge forward and shove the man off the building while stripping his little baby from his grip, but he knew better than that. Takashi looked like he was just a simple man right off the streets but he wasn't. The man in front of him had managed to evade arrest from the police for months. He also managed to get information on Izaya that was strictly kept secret. That fact alone proved that he wasn't just your everyday man.

"Do you have the money?" Takashi asked as he stared at the dark haired man. The informant lifted the suitcase and gently patted it.

"It's all in here."

"Good, hand it over." Izaya lowered the suitcase once again and put on his signature smirk.

"What would you do if that suitcase just happened to be empty, out of curiosity of course~" The man blinked for a second before pulling out a knife and pointing it towards Tsugaru. Izaya felt his breath hitch as the pointy metal got closer to his little son. This was taking things to a whole different level. The original plan was that Shizuo and Izaya were going to simply ambush the guy. It was a rather easy feat for the blonde bodyguard. The two had figured that he would have some sort of weapon but assumed that it would be a gun. With a gun, the situation was easy to take control of. Working around a knife was a completely different story because the smallest slip could end their child's life. Tightening his hand around the handle of the suitcase, Izaya glanced over at Shizuo. The blonde looked like he was about ready to attack which was a reasonable reaction. Izaya hoped that for once, Shizuo wouldn't act on impulse because it could very well be the worst mistake of his life. Red eyes locked back onto the man that was holding his son captive. He needed an opening and had to stall somehow until that opening came.

"Let's put that knife away, hm? We don't need to bring an innocent child into this mess." The man glared as he brought the knife closer to little Tsugaru's neck.

"Shut up Orihara! You messed up my life now I'm going to mess up yours!" Izaya shifted slightly as he tried to keep on his poker face.

"Is that so? So this really isn't about the money, it's about revenge. Well, I hate to break it to you but I have no idea what your talking about~" The man lowered the knife a little bit which caused Izaya's finger to twitch.

"You sold us out to the police. You're the reason that we got caught!" The informant waved his free hand dismissively and ran it through his dark locks.

"Oh I guess I did, didn't I?" He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and was surprised to feel a hard handle deep within his pocket. It was his switch blade. The informant inwardly smirked at the realization that he had his trusty little knife this whole time. With the flick of the wrist, he could easily have this guy falling off the building to his well desiring death within seconds. The tricky part of it was that he still had Tsugaru and if Takashi went over the edge, Tsugaru was sure to go with him. Everything had to be planned and timed perfectly.

"Don't fuck with me Orihara! I got your damn son and I'm not afraid to hurt him!" Out of the corner of his eye, Izaya saw Shizuo's eye twitch in anger with fingers itching to wrap around the annoying kidnappers neck. How he was able to contain himself, the informant would never know.

"Hey now, that's a little harsh don't ya think? After all, somebody that harms a child is the worst type of person. No, I don't even think I would call them a person. They are nothing more than a cowardly worm…Hurting an innocent, defenseless child is just so...disgusting." Shizuo looked over at Izaya as he spoke. Even though he had his perfect mask that hid all emotion, the blonde could see that deep within his red eyes he was meaning every word that he was saying. The body guard never thought that he would see that day that the cocky informant Izaya Orihara would admit to his wrong doing…but today was just full of surprises. Caramel eyes caught a glimpse of a black handle that Izaya had his hands around in his pocket. He knew that object very well as it has injured him multiple times and he also knew what the flea could do with it. The tall man crouched down closer to the ground and waited for the real action to begin.

"Tch, whatever. Just give me the damn money!" The informant sighed as he continued to put on a show for the unsuspecting man.

"As you wish~" Izaya walked closer to the man. His grip on his knife tightened with every step forward that he took. Once he was close enough, he extended his arm to hand the man the suitcase. Takashi balanced Tsugaru in the crook of his arm and reached for the case. Before he could he even touch the black leather handle, Izaya flicked out his blade and drove it right through the kidnapper's hand. The man yelled out in pain as he staggered backwards towards the edge of the building. Shizuo took to his feet and ran forward to grab Takashi's arm before he plunged the 40 feet to his certain demise. The man was flung away from the edge and over to the other side of the building. Tsugaru was released from the man's arms due to the sudden change of direction. The tiny baby cried profusely before he was successfully caught by his father and protectively pulled into the blonde's arms. Izaya watched as Takashi slammed hard against the concrete and Shizuo tried to soothe their frightened child. It had been so long that he did see Tsugaru that he wasn't sure what to do. The bodyguard looked over at the awkwardly standing informant with soft eyes.

"Izaya." The smaller man flinched at the blonde's voice as his eyes locked onto that of Shizuo's. A connection between the two men was made and the rest of the world was tuned out. The only thing that mattered at that moment was their little messed up family that they had created together. A small smile began to pull at Izaya's lips as he looked at Shizuo. The blonde mirrored the dark haired male's expression as he extended his hand out for the informant to take. The smaller man hesitated for a moment before slowly moving his hand towards Shizuo's. Fingers were inches apart when something out of the corner of Izaya's eye caught his attention. Glancing over, he saw that Takashi had a gun pointed towards Shizuo's head. Since the blonde had his back towards the man, he wasn't aware of the lethal weapon that was being aimed at him. The informant retracted his hand causing the bodyguard to frown.

"Shizu-chan! Move!" Caramel eyes widened as he turned to look over his shoulder at Takashi. A loud bang rang out right as Izaya stepped in his view of the armed man.

"IZAYA!" The bodyguard watched the informant's right shoulder move backwards from the force of the bullet going into it. Shizuo jumped up and caught Izaya just as he was about to fall to the ground. "IZAYA!" The informant's face was full of pain as red blood started to stain his coat and shirt. Red eyes drifted towards the blonde's worried face. His brain had started to block out all sounds due to the excruciating pain that ran through his body. His eyes drifted from the worried bodyguard to the crying infant that was in the former bartender's arms. He smiled softly as he looked at his beautiful little son.

For the first time in months, Izaya felt like he was at peace.

* * *

The soft beeping was the first thing that Izaya heard when he finally started to regain his consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light, white room that he had woke up in months ago after his c-section. He laid there for a moment to let his eyes focus, not remembering where he was or what was happening. After his eyes were fully adjusted, he attempt to sit up but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and run down his arm. He looked down to see that he was shirtless and the painful area heavily bandaged. Blood had started to seep through and turned the bandage above the wound a light pink.

"Don't move." The informant looked over to see that Shizuo was sitting in a chair next to his bed. It was the same chair that he was in while comforting the raven haired man during his surgery. Izaya relaxed as he looked at the caramel colored eyed male. He let himself lay back down onto the bed. "You got shot." The informant rolled his eyes and looked away from the blonde.

"Yes Shizu-chan and the grass outside is green. Tell me something that I don't know." Shizuo growled slightly before smirking and leaning forward in his chair.

"You nearly gave me a damn heart attack you fucking flea."

"Oh? And why is that?" The room was quiet for a second. Shizuo got up from the chair that he was sitting on and slowly sat down on the hospital bed. Izaya looked back over to see the bodyguard looking down at him. The informant's expression changed as he saw the amount of emotion on the blonde's face. Shizuo moved his hand slowly towards Izaya's to gently entwine their fingers. He leaned forward slightly and brushed a lock of black hair out of the smaller man's face.

"I thought you were going to die." Izaya felt his heart warm at those words. He wanted to throw insults and playful words at the blonde, but for some reason…he couldn't bring himself to ruin this moment that the two were sharing. It had been awhile that the two had any sort of friendly encounter and, even though he wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was, he rather enjoyed their friendly and sometimes intimate moments.

"Shizu-chan…" The two locked eyes for what felt like eternity before Izaya's drifted southwards to settle on the bodyguard's lips. They looked so friendly and inviting. He couldn't help but want to feel those velvety looking lips against his own. The smaller male sat up slightly in his bed to bring his face closer to the blonde's. Shizuo watched the dark haired male's actions closely. He slowly brought his hand up to Izaya's cheek and gently caressed it.

"Izaya…" Shizuo and Izaya looked deep into each other's eyes. The blonde started to move forward to attempt to close the gap between them. Their lips barely touched when the sound of the door opening started both males. The former bartender immediately jumped back and scooted away from the other male. Izaya sat there too startled to move for a second before looking over at the door. He was ready to curse out Shinra but all words were caught in his throat when he saw the man carrying a tiny blue bundle. The underground doctor walked across the room and over to Izaya. Red orbs were locked onto the blue blanket that was hiding the adorable baby that was wrapped within it. He sat forward slightly to get a glimpse of that angelic face of his son. The brunette smiled as he extended Tsugaru out for Izaya to take. The injured man felt his breath hitch in his throat as he watched the bundle being pushed out to him. The informant leaned forward and took the baby within his arms. As he sat back, the blanket fell away from Tsugaru's face to reveal the content little baby underneath it. The little infant was sucking on his fist and looking up at his mother with his innocent blue eyes. Izaya felt his eyes begin to water as he looked at Tsugaru.

"Mommy's home Tsugaru…"

Shizuo watched the scene with a warm heart. He was really happy that finally, after months of agony and arguing, the two could actually take a step forward to making sense of their dysfunctional family.

* * *

_No! This is not the end! You have at least one more chapter if not 3...I haven't decided yet. I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I had my finals/final designs then, obviously, the holidays and also I added more medication to my dosage and that just...messed up my brain x.x my body is still adjusting to it so it's like..hard to successfully form a thought ^^; I also suck at action .; Anyway, I GOT MORE ADDED TO MY TATTOO! :O I will add a link on my profile~_

_**REVIEW EVERYONE~**  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Baby Bump  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut, MPreg, Dark Overtones

**Description: **Izaya is slipped an experimental drug after angering his secretary. He ends up becoming pregnant after a randevu with Shizuo turned lustful, but the pregnancy is anything but smooth. The side effects of the experimental drug start to kick in and cause Izaya to develop post-partum depression; Leaving Shizuo alone to care for the informant as well as their tiny infant.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident on the roof. Takashi had managed to get away that day, but didn't have his freedom for very long. Once Izaya was fully recovered, the first thing that he did was make sure that the man who nearly harmed his son learned to never fuck with him and his family again. It was amazing what a little information to the Yukuza could do. The man had oh-so-accidentally found himself in the hospital with several broken bones. The police had him under heavy watch and was going to be taken to a pretty little jail cell once he was released from the hospital. The little incident caused Izaya and Shizuo to become extremely protective of their little bundle of joy. The little boy was always with one of his parents, mostly the informant who did a complete 180 from his former association with his child. Tsugaru was barely ever out of the raven's sight. It was surprising to everyone how hands on Izaya had become.

Shizuo and Izaya had discussed many times about coming out to the world about Tsugaru, but ultimately they weren't ready for everyone to know. There were a lot of risk factors to letting that information get out since both men had a lot of enemies who would enjoy knowing that juicy piece of information. Family and close friends were told about the situation and that's how the two men liked it. They realized that they had rather enjoyed their privacy. Shizuo had ended up selling his apartment and fully moving in with the informant. Even if he wanted to keep his cozy little home, he didn't think that he could bare tarring Tsugaru apart from Izaya again and there was no way that he was going to leave his son.

Shizuo was coming home late from work that night. Tom and he had a collection on the very far end of Ikebukuro which added a good half an hour to his already long walk from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku. He unlocked the door with the customized key that Izaya had made for him. Out of slight paranoia, Izaya decided to change all the locks on the doors and all combinations. The door was pushed open and the tall blonde walked inside the dark loft. He shut the door quietly knowing that Izaya and Tsugaru were most likely asleep. Fishing out his phone from his pocket, the former bartender lifted the cellular device up into view and hit the stand by button. The soft glow illuminated the blonde's tired face as he read the 11:37 that lit up on his phone. He cursed softly under his breath and put the cell phone back into its rightful place. His tired legs carried him to the bedroom that he and the raven now shared. The door opened with a soft sound as the bodyguard entered the room. His movements were stalled when he saw Izaya curled up with baby Tsugaru on the bed, sleeping peaceful. The tiny boy had his thumb in his mouth as he contently sucked on the digit. The informant had his arms protectively wrapped around his son and pulled into a close embrace. The blonde's lips twitched upwards into smile as he saw the adorable scene that lay before him. Tsugaru barely ever slept in his own bed anymore and, even though this was a common occurrence now, it never ceased to warm the blonde's heart.

Shizuo unbuttoned and shrugged his black vest off and onto the floor. Izaya was going to nag him in the morning about leaving the clothes lying about but that was the last thing that entered the tired man's mind. He just wanted to lie down and pull the informant and his little son in his strong arms and drift off to sleep. The bow tie was thrown to the floor before the bodyguard started to unbutton his white dress shirt. He tossed the white garment on the floor with the vest and made his way over to his side of the bed. Shizuo sat down slowly on the bed and put his blue shades on the bed stand. Strong arms wrapped around Izaya as the blonde laid down and settled into a comfortable position on the bed.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan…" The blonde sighed.

"What are you doing awake flea?" Izaya laid still for a moment before turning around in the bodyguard's hold, keeping Tsugaru between the two.

"I was asleep until you came in the room." Shizuo pulled the informant closer and tucked the raven haired males head underneath his chin.

"Sorry." Izaya chuckled softly as he opened his red eyes and looked up at the tired man. Shizuo pulled his head away slightly and looked down at the informant that was in his arms. The blonde rubbed small circles on Izaya's back as he looked into the man's crimson orbs. A slender man unwrapped it's self from the still sleeping boy to reach up to gently caress Shizuo's cheek and jaw. The bodyguard leaned down and pressed his forehead against the information brokers.

"You should sleep flea." Neither man broke eye contact. Izaya smirked as he felt himself get lost in those caramel colored orbs that belonged to Shizuo.

"I couldn't get quite as comfortable without Shizu-chan's warm body heat." The blonde smiled down at the smaller man and leaneed down slightly. The distance between the two men wasn't very much but it still wasn't close enough for either male. Shizuo took the liberty of closing the distance and pressed his lips against Izaya's. The kiss was soft and sweet. Their lips lingered on one another for a few seconds before they parted. The separation didn't last long though. Izaya pushed himself upwards slightly to put more pressure into the kiss. Shizuo groaned slightly at Izaya's eagerness and parted his lips. The blonde brushed his tongue against the informant's soft, sweet tasting lips. Izaya parted his lips and tilted his head slightly to gain more access to the bodyguard's mouth. Shizuo's tongue gently rubbed against Izaya's to try and coax a battle. Always up for a challenge, the information broker's wet muscle immediately began to move and fight the intruder. Their tongues were twisted together as both males bodies started to heat up from the amount of passion and desire that was surging through their bodies. When the need for air became too great, the two parted. A string of salvia connected the two as they pulled away from one another. Izaya couldn't help but be reminded of the red string of fat as he looked down at the white string the connected the two. Shizuo smirked down at the information broker.

"I think somebody was just horny." The informant glared up at the former bartender. Shizuo leaned down to ignite another kiss with the smaller male, but was rejected as the information broker turned around.

"Not with Tsugaru in the bed Shizu-chan." Shizuo growled slightly as he pulled Izaya into him. He tucked the dark haired male's head underneath his chin once again and allowed his eye lips to cover his orbs.

"He needs to sleep in his crib then because I'm tired of having to deal with these hard ons by myself. I feel like I'm in fucking high school." Izaya chuckled as he too closed his eyes and allowed himself get comfortable.

"Better be careful Shizu-chan. I might get pregnant again~"

"No comment louse." The informant smiled and pulled Tsugaru closer to him. He opened his eyes and pulled his little son upwards to place a loving kiss on his head.

"I love you Tsu-chan~"

"Wake him up and your dead flea." Izaya couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Like I haven't heard that line before." The two men grew quiet after that. The informant couldn't help but stare at Tsugaru as Shizuo fell asleep. He couldn't believe that something so sweet, so happy, so perfect...came from him. It was the polar opposite from what he was. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever come up with what his life was now. It felt almost surreal. Being a parent was something that he truly enjoyed, much to his surprise. Sure, he wasn't the perfect parent, but that didn't stop him from trying to give his son the happy life that he deserved.

Maybe it was fate; maybe it was just chance; but Izaya couldn't help but feel like things belong this way. He belonged in this moment right now and that,truly, made the informant happy for once in his life.

The End.

* * *

_;o; I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID IT! I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! :'D I can't express to you guys how much it means to me that so many people liked this story...it made me/makes me so happy when someone says "this is my favorite story/favorite mpreg". It gives me so many feels . I thank everyone for the reviews...I read every single one that I get and they never cease to make me feel all happy inside ;o; Thank you..thank you.._

_Also, there is going to be an epilogue and yes, it's going to have smut :o I will try and get it up tomorrow for you all~ There is also going to be a sequel...that one is going to be far more romantic and fluffy then this one and you will get t see little Tsu as a toddler ^_^ _  
_You can keep up to date with my updates on my tumblr (cloudsofsand) but I will write that it's the sequel in the description. _

_Thank you everyone for the support and I hope that you like the epilogue!_


End file.
